Dont look back
by LegacyHeartaches
Summary: Striking a deal with Chairman Kang Jan-di leaves her friends and family. After three years they reconnect but can time really heal all wounds? Now complete
1. Stars with Ji-woo

I do not own Boys over Flowers or any of the songs mentioned.

1111111111111111111

Jan-di sat quietly fidgeting every so slightly as the heat from the many lights above burned her skin. Much longer and I'll leave with a tan she thought dryly trying her best to keep a pleasant smile on her face as beads of sweat began to form across her forehead. Her manager had set her up on Korea's top rating night time talk show to discuss her newest single which will feature on her new album. It's been three long years since Jan-di started singing and modeling to get her through university. In that time she's become quite famous and even started her own clothing line. Now she sat in some oversized black plush chair burning to a crisp on the set of Stars with Ji-woo.

"Hello and welcome to Stars with Ji-woo!" The petite brunette sitting across from Jan-di shouted excitedly grinning widely. "Tonight I have a special guest, here for her first interview with me ever is the charming Geum Jan-di!" Jan-di tried not to blink as she smiled at the camera which was now pointed directly at her, giving a small wave she looked back at Ji-woo before the lights blinded her completely.

"I am so excited to have you here tonight to go over your new single "Daniel" on the release of your newest album!"

"Thank you, it's such a honor to be here on your show tonight." Jan-di greeted trying to match Ji-woo's enthusiasm. But even the little energy she put into that small greeting had her feeling exhausted. It's a miracle that the woman sitting here across from her didn't faint from exhaustion as she puts the same energy into her show each and every night. "Tonight's show is going to be a little different." Ji-woo explained calmly. Jan-di forced a painful grin that she hoped looked polite as her eyes darted for any sign of interference from her manager. Different is not how they rehearsed their show earlier this morning. In fact that line wasn't even in the script Jan-di read over before she approved to be a guest on Ji-woo's show. Her stomach knotted as she turned her attention back to the host.

"Different how?" The question was simple, yet as the normally bubbly star hostess took a moment to collect her thoughts Jan-di felt her heart race, beating harder and faster with each second that passed..

"I have a collection of questions your fans have sent in, that we're going to be asking you tonight." This definitely was not what they rehearsed. Rubbing her sweaty palms she forced the most genuine smile she could muster. "That sounds great." Her voice cracked with the emphasis on "great". This was going to be her failing moment. She can't lie about anything, one she's a horrible liar and two, her number one attraction is that she's completely honest about all things regarding her life when asked.

"First question is from a long time fan of yours who is curious about where your inspiration came from when writing your new top single, Daniel."

"Daniel is actually a story from a fan of mine, whom I met on my last tour." That was easy enough to answer Jan-di thought as she let out a breathe of relief. Her agreement with chairman Kang was still good.

"Oh I think there's more to it than that."

"What?" Of course it wouldn't be so easy. She should have known that a basic answer wasn't going to be enough, Ji-woo had a knack for getting her guests to say more than they ever intended to.

"Jan-di, you sing the song with such emotion. This has to have touched you in some deeper more meaningful way." Her expression must have said it all because Ji-woo leaned over and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Suddenly as if planned Jan-di's voice filled the room as her song played in the background. Closing her eyes and willing her heart to slow down Jan-di allowed herself to get lost in the lyrics.

(Song is Daniel by Dia Frampton)

Do you still sleep without your pillows in the house on Cherry street?

Do you hear the sea?

And we promised we would meet back up in Autumn,

But next spring came crawlin' on its knees.

You couldn't fit inside my suitcase,

And I didn't wanna be slowed down.

Sometimes I wish that I could turn the clock around.

Why Daniel? I wish you'd talked me out of it, through thin and thick

Why Daniel? Why'd you let me walk away, I would've stayed.

I convinced me if I loved you, I'd leave you, I was lying.

You stood there with your palms out, your crying was silent

Why Daniel? I didn't mean a word I said back then.

Why'd you let me win?

I remember when we spoke of flying North to Paris, France,

Just to feed the birds

And do you still have that old napkin you took home from the cafe,

Where I wrote those 3 words?

You couldn't follow me to LA

I should have never took that job

Now three years have passed and I still feel so robbed

Why Daniel? I wish you'd talked me out of it, through thin and thick

Why Daniel? Why'd you let me walk away, I would've stayed.

I convinced me if I loved you, I'd leave you, I was lying.

You stood there with your palms out, your crying was silent

Why Daniel? I didn't mean a word I said back then.

Why'd you let me win?

Have you settled down with someone since I gave you time to grow?

Do you ever think about me, was it easy to let go?

I was such a foolish soul.

Why Daniel? I wish you'd talked me out of it, through thin and thick

Why Daniel? Why'd you let me walk away, I would've stayed.

I convinced me if I loved you, I'd leave you, I was lying.

You stood there with your palms out, your crying was silent

Why Daniel? I didn't mean a word I said back then.

Why'd you let me win?

Why'd you let me win?

As the music faded Jan-di opened her eyes. Ji-woo was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, touching her own cheek Jan-din realized that she was crying herself. Ji-woo offered her a handkerchief which Jan-di silently declined. "You can not tell me that the story in your song 'Daniel' is strictly a fans."

"No, it's not." Jan-Di mumbled wiping her tears away.

"Your tears gave you away." Ji-woo stated light heartedly patting her hand gently, trying to change the mood.

"They're not tears, they're memories." Smiling weakly Jan-di took a deep breath. This was going to happen eventually so might as well go with it now.

"So it's safe to say that this song reminds you of a past love? No ones gotten a chance to discuss the famous Jan-di's love life before. I must know, how many lovers have you had?"

"Just one." Ji-woo's head snapped up at Jan-di's confession. "One?" The shock was evident in the hostesses tone. "That means… you left the only man you've loved?" A slight nod was the only response given and the silence that followed could have stopped time itself.

"Why?" The question was innocent and expected but the answer was anything but.

"The situation was complicated and I'd wish to not go into detail." Jam-Di commented quietly her mind finding itself back in Chairman Kang's office on day she offered to end everything with Gu Jun-pyo. The day that she broke his heart so badly he'd never seek her out in the future, all relying on the condition that chairman Kang promised to leave her friends and family alone. A secret she could never verbalize. "I left more than the only man I've loved." Why she was saying this she didn't know, maybe it was the weight of getting some of the truth out in the open. For years her music has been her only outlet, having abandoned her friends, family, and Gu Jun-pyo.

"I left my friends and family too, I haven't seen any of them in three years." This definitely would be a show everyone would remember. Tears are not a common occurrence here on the set of Stars with Ji-woo but with each word Ji-woo seemed to cry a little more for Jan-di, definitely torn up by this confession.

"I have one more question about this topic before we have to move on or we'll run out of time." Patting her eyes again with the handkerchief Ji-woo straightened herself in her seat. "Why haven't you tried to reconnect with anyone?"

"One of the greatest things about my poor upbringing is that I can endure many things. I can endure hunger, cold, pain both physically and emotionally. I've slept on the streets and struggled for my next meal and I have worked myself to the point of breaking my body down and fainting. However, being able to endure all that I found that the one thing I cannot endure is the suffering of my loved ones."

"I have so much more I want to ask, but I have to move on. Okay, next question is…. What is your favorite song from your new album?"

Glad for the change in topic Jan-di grinned easily knowing the answer to that question. "My favorite song is a song I wrote for my family called Heaven's too far."

"I do not believe I have heard that one."

"I haven't released it yet, would you like to hear it?" Ji-woo nodded excitedly clapping her hands as someone brought a guitar out for Jan-Di. Positioning herself with the guitar in her hands she began to play.

(Song is Heaven's too far by Meg and Dia)

I used to drive 500 miles

to meet you in Arizona.

Used to call you late at night,

and talk under the blankets.

I wouldn't share you with anyone, you were my secret.

but now you're gone and frankly, I still don't believe it.

I would go anywhere to find you

I would search everywhere to find you

but I'm afraid heavens too far away

I have no doubt that where you are

is somewhere I could never follow

I feel you as I lay outside

But especially in the spring time

I see the darkness all around inside my very soul

I fear that where you've gone my soul will never go

I would go anywhere to find you

I would search everywhere to find you

I would go anywhere to find you

I would search everywhere to find you

Remember wringing out that silly coat of yours?

You looked like heaven knows

but I saw in the shadow of your halo

why do you always go where I can't follow you?

they'd never let me through

My heart was never as pure as yours

I would go anywhere to find you

I would search everywhere to find you

I would go anywhere to find you

I would search everywhere to find you

But I'm afraid heavens too far

I'm afraid heavens too far away

As Jan-di finished she noticed that the water works were coming down in full force as Ji-woo partially sobbed. "That was so beautiful" she cried blowing her nose. "Why did you dedicate that particular song to your family? It really is beautiful, we must know!"

"A year ago today I learned that my father, mother, and younger brother died out at sea in a storm. Their bodies were never recovered." Jan-di couldn't begin to imagine what her own expression was to the viewers but she imagine it mirrored Ji-woo's torn one as the hostess looked at her, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Jan-di! You're breaking my heart tonight. Can I hug you? You know what, I don't care I'm giving you a hug! I am truly sorry to hear this about your family." The exchange was awkward, but comforting as the tiny hostess leaned across and embraced Jan-di with enough strength to force the air from her lungs. "You must tell us something happy, who was your support during this last year? Who does Jan-di turn to when battling with loss?" Her heart ached as thoughts of Gu Jun-pyo flashed through her mind. So many times she had found herself balled up in the cold tile that made up her bathroom floor while she cried herself to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Each time she wish she could reach out to him, beg him for forgiveness. But she couldn't, he would never have her now. Not with what she did.

"I wish I had someone to name for you Ji-woo. I really do, but I don't have anyone I've turned to in dealing with the loss of my family." The hostess looked at her speechless. Gaping like a fish desperate for air. "No one? Jan-di, you are something else. Tell me then what gets you through each day?"

"That's easy, my music is my biggest outlet. I have some fun songs that I just enjoy but mainly my songs are parts of my life and what I'm dealing with. It took me a year to finish Heaven's too far and I'm glad to be able to play it for the first time on the anniversary of my families claimed passing. My other outlet it my schooling. I truly have a desire to help people and my goal of becoming a doctor helps me stay focused."

"That's truly inspiring. It also ties into our next question. Your fans are wanting to know why go to school to become a doctor? Why not pursue singing and modeling full time? I think it's obvious that they want to see and hear more of you and are concerned that when you become a doctor you'll step out of the spotlight completely."

"I've always wanted to help people, since I volunteered at a clinic when I was in high school I knew the way in which I wanted to help people was by becoming a doctor. Singing and modeling have been a great means of financial support, and don't get me wrong I do love it. It's just not the only dream I have, you know?" It was obvious that Ji-Woo was not following, the hostess nodded her head like she understood but her expression said otherwise.

"I can look nice dolled up with make up and nice clothes and I appear to be a talented singer. But, why should I stop there? What does those things do for me other than provide financial security? Why am I expected to settle and not pursue more with my life. I want to do more than exploit my talents, I want to better my community. Becoming a doctor fulfills that desire. I'll still continue to sing I just may not tour as often."

"Well you definitely have my support. I have the feeling that you could become anything you put your mind to anyways. Truly an unstoppable force."

"Thank you, Ji-woo."

"Our last question is in regards to your living situation." Jan-di raised a brow in curiosity at the mention of her living situation. "You live simply, so to say in comparison to others with the same success you've had. Do you think you live more modestly due to growing up as a dry cleaners daughter?"

"I'm sure it does. I was not born with a silver spoon so I cannot say for sure. But I'd rather put more money into charities than living above necessary means." Of course her up bringing influences how she spends her money, even if she thought being born rich wouldn't make a difference in her lifestyle, she's sure it would because she'd know nothing else.

"I know I said that was the last question, but I have one of my own if you don't mind. You reference the United States a lot in your songs. Is there a specific reason for that?"

"Well.. I spent some time studying abroad there. I thought being so far away from home would help me cut ties. All it did was make me miss everyone more. As a distraction I traveled as much as possible. I go back to those memories a lot when writing my songs."

"Well there you have it, thank you for joining me tonight. I'm sure your fans are standing behind you with lots of love and support. You heard it here first on stars with Ji-woo!" Almost immediately the cameras where off and the lights turned down. Hell bent on getting out of there as soon as humanly possible Jan-di darted for her room back stage where her manager should be waiting for her. She didn't even want to discuss what happened on that interview. She just wanted to go home and pour herself a stiff drink. She made sure to never drink in public, remembering the time Gu Jun-pyo warned her to never drink without him around. She's stuck to that as best she could only allowing herself to have an occasional drink in the safety of her home.

To her displeasure her manager was not waiting for her at her room, a man she hadn't seen before stood outside her door, dark suit and shades. It could only mean one thing, Chairman Kang. Taking a deep breathe she pushed open the door. Completely shocked to see Gu Jun-pyo's father standing in her room she stuttered out a formal greeting not sure what she did to have drawn out the man she used to care for after his heart attack. "Please, no need for such formalities. I came to thank you. I was told that you were my care giver for some time after my heart attack." He smiled politely, but it didn't help calm Jan-di's nerves. "Am I not who you were expecting?" He asked, noticing how she distanced herself. Definitely not who I was expecting she thought trying to force a smile.

"Perhaps you were expecting Gu Jun-pyo?" His question caught her off guard, and she froze at the mention of Gu Jun-pyo, he couldn't have had anything to do with his father being here right now. Shaking her head she decided silence was better than possibly making a fool of herself. "It's okay child. He's healthy, and he doesn't know I'm here." He seemed pleased with her reaction "I am sorry to hear about your family. Please accept this gift and my sincere condolences."

"Thank you." She whispered accepting the basket one of the security guards handed her. She gently placed it on the table, fearful she'd drop it with the shaking of her hands.

"My wife, I'm confident you know her. She's stepping down and is no longer to be chairman. The official announcement is going to be made to the press here soon. She's told me a great deal of you Jan-di. You've suffered a lot because of her. I wanted to let you know that you can come home if you desire to do so and I offer you my deepest apologies for how you've been treated."

"Thank you again," Jan-di began looking at him directly for the first time. "But it's not so simple as moving back home. I can't so easily just walk in and out of their lives as I please. I've hurt all of them and I've lost my family. I feel as though I have no place to call home right now."

"I understand, and though that may be your decision at the moment please know that once word gets out they may make a different decision and come to you if you won't go to them." The man who was standing outside the door opened it, announcing that it was time for Gu Jun-pyo's father to leave. The news was a relief but at the same time she had so many questions, she didn't want him to go just yet.

"One last thing before I leave you. Chu Ga-eul and So Yi-jung are expecting a baby boy. Please keep them in your prayers for their baby boy to be born strong and healthy." Surprised by the news of her friends pregnancy she stood silent for a moment as her visitor vanished quietly in the shadow of his security detail. "Please wait!" She yelled chasing Gu Jun Pyo's dad out into the hall a small stuffed bear in her hands. "Can you give this to Chu Ga-eul for me? It was my brothers, a gift from her and her family when my mother was pregnant. Please give it to her." Smiling gently, he grabbed the bear from her shaky hands and turned to leave without another word.

For the first time in three years Jan-di would not cry herself to sleep. There was no sleep to be had at the possibilities that this visit has brought.


	2. The interview

Chu Ga-eul shifted uncomfortably on the leather sofa in Gu Jun-pyo's room. The guys had suggested that they all get together to celebrate the news of her and So Yi-jungs's baby boy. Though she relentlessly tried to explain that she wasn't nearly far enough along to make such a big deal everyone was excited upon learning the gender and insisted that it's never too early to celebrate a good thing. Which brought them to Gu Jun-pyo's house where they were attempting to wrestle Gu Jun-pyo out of bed.

"It's nice to see you all together." Gu Jun-pyo's father said entering the room. His presence stopped the boys' shenanigans as Gu Jun-pyo scrambled out of bed to properly greet his dad. "It's a pleasure to see you again," Ga-eul greeted standing to give a respectful bow. Shes greatly admired Gu Jun-pyo's father since she got to know him after his heart attack. "My dear, please call me grandpa. It's always lovely to see you." He smiled back at her. "I have a gift for you, from someone special." Turning to his personal secretary he passed Ga-eul the stuffed bear. "It's for your little one." So Yi-jung stepped forward to examine the bear, his smile turning to concern when he noticed Ga-eul's tears as she clutched it to her chest.

Her tears put the four men into overdrive each one concerned about the sudden outburst. "Do you think it's hormones?" Jun-Pyo whispered to Ji-hoo who was about to graduate from university as a doctor. Ji-hoo shrugged his shoulders unsure exactly what triggered Chu Ga-eul. "How is she?" Ga-eul managed to ask through her sobs, hopeful for some news on her beloved friend. "Geum Jan-di is in good health it seems." The mention of Geum Jan-di's name caused everyone to perk up and direct their attention to Jun-pyo's dad. "You got to see Geum Jan-di?" Song Woo-bin asked excitedly, looking around to see if the others shared his excitement.

Mixed expressions filled the room as each of them remembered the pain Jan-di caused them when she alienated herself from her friends, and Jun-pyo. "I did get to see her. Tried to convince her to come visit herself, but she won't. If you all are looking for something to do, I'd recommend watching the interview she just did last night. We have it recorded." With a smile Jun-pyo's father turned to leave the group to wrestle with this information themselves. "How?" Jun-pyo asked causing his father to turn back to look at him, "how did you get to see her?" Jun-pyo's expression was torn, this news deeply disturbed him and in what ways no one knew for sure. "I'm surprised honestly, all these young minds gathered here and none of you have ever heard of a VIP pass." With that Jun-pyo's father exited the room, his secretary closing the door behind him.

"Can we?" Ga-eul began, looking around at everyone with tear filled eyes "can we watch the interview, all of us together?"

11111111

The group had settled themselves on the sofa, Yi-jung had his arm around Ga-eul. Woo-bin sat on her other side with Ji-hoo next to him and Jun-pyo was in a chair across the room, the projector set up on the table. They had found Jan-di's interview without difficulty, but no one had managed to hit play. They all sat in silence waiting for someone to gather the courage to start the video. Finally, Jun-pyo hit play and they all sat anxiously waiting for Jan-di to be introduced.

"Hello and welcome to Stars with Ji-woo!" The famous hostess greeted in her normal enthusiastic manner. "Tonight I have a special guest, here for her first interview with me ever is the charming Geum Jan-di!" Ga-eul almost burst into tears at the sight of Jan-di, at first they followed her career closely, but after a while it became too painful. "I am so excited to have you here tonight to go over your new single "Daniel" on the release of your newest album!" The camera focused on Jan-di as she smiled

"Thank you, it's such a honor to be here on your show tonight." Simple and to the point as always. That was their Jan-di alright never one to be in the spotlight for too long. "Tonight's show is going to be a little different." Ji-woo stated causing a look of concern to flood Jan-di's features. Brows furrowed together Jan-di seemed to muster her best smile but nothing could fool her kindergarten best friend. Ga-eul knew it was forced. She could hear the concern in Jan-di's voice "different how?"

"I have a collection of questions your fans have sent in, that we're going to be asking you tonight." Jun-pyo leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs with his hands clasped under his chin as he took in the hostesses words. It was uncommon for Ji-woo to do something like this on her show and from Jan-di's expression it was not something she had planned on, not at all. Maybe this is why father wanted us to watch this, he thought still curious of his fathers motive for the suggestion.

"That sounds great." It was obvious that her voice cracked with emphasis on "great." It seemed to be anything but great.

"First question is from a long time fan of yours who is curious about where your inspiration came from when writing your new top single, Daniel." Everyone looked around trying to figure if any of them had actually listened to the new hit single, many of them stopped listening to her music a long time ago. No ones expression seemed to give anything away forcing them all to redirect their attention to the interview.

"Daniel is actually a story from a fan of mine, whom I met on my last tour."

"Oh I think there's more to it than that."

"What?" She sounded so surprised, Ga-eul could only imagine what was going through her mind. This is definitely going to be Ji-woo's most personal interview.

"Jan-di, you sing the song with such emotion. This has to have touched you in some deeper more meaningful way." Jan-di's expression was that of pain. Ji-woo leaned over and grabbed hold of her hand. Without a word Jan-Di's voice filled the room, each of them getting lost in her song they were hearing for the first time. Ga-eul couldn't help it, by the time Jan-di's voice faded out and the song ended she was sobbing, Ji-woo was sobbing, and she watched as her dearest friend cried too. It was obvious who that song was for, they all knew. But none of them dared to glance at Jun-pyo, they couldn't take their eyes off of Jan-di's tear stained face. Yi-jung grabbed hold of Ga-eul's hand giving it a quick peck and a gentle squeeze.

"You can not tell me that the story in your song 'Daniel' is strictly a fans."

"No, it's not." Jan-Di mumbled drying her tears with her sleeve.

"Your tears gave you away." Ji-woo stated patting her hand gently.

"They're not tears, they're memories."

"So it's safe to say that this song reminds you of a past love? No ones gotten a chance to discuss the famous Jan-di's love life before. I must know, how many lovers have you had?" Tension swept over the room like a flood, shocking each of them as they waited for the reply. Ga-Eul unable to help it any longer snuck a peak at Jun-pyo. His expression was unreadable but he was holding his breath in anticipation, he was also waiting for her reply.

"Just one."

"One?" Everyone even the audience looked shocked by this confession.

"That means… you left the only man you've ever loved?"

"Why?"

"The situation was complicated and I'd wish to not go into detail." Jan-Di commented quietly. "I left my friends and family too, I haven't seen any of them in three years."

"I have one more question about this topic before we have to move on or we'll run out of time." Ji-woo stated frantically trying to clean her face of tears. "Why haven't you tried to reconnect with anyone?"

Each of them sat on the edge of their seats, obviously they all knew the answer. It didn't take long for them to figure out that Chairman Kang had begun targeting them to hurt Jan-di. Still, the closure they needed was to hear it from her.

"One of the greatest things about my poor upbringing is that I can endure many things. I can endure hunger, cold, pain both physically and emotionally. I've slept on the streets and struggled for my next meal and I have worked myself to the point of breaking my body down and fainting. However, in being able to endure all that I discovered the one thing I cannot endure, which is the suffering of my loved ones."

"I have so much more I want to ask, but I have to move on. Okay, next question is…. What is your favorite song from your new album?"

Jan-di grinned and commented quickly.. "My favorite song is a song I wrote for my family called Heaven's too far."

"I do not believe I have heard that one."

"I haven't released it yet, would you like to hear it?" Ji-woo nodded excitedly. .

Ga-eul was crying again by the end of the song, Ji-hoo offered her a handkerchief realizing that she probably wants going to stop crying anytime soon. Grateful, Ga-eul accepted it "That was so beautiful" Ji-woo cried out blowing her nose. "Why did you dedicate that particular song to your family? It really is beautiful, we must know!"

"A year ago today I learned that my father, mother, and younger brother died out at sea in a storm. Their bodies were never recovered." Jan-di's expression was pained, as it was when she spoke of her song about Jun-pyo. "Jan-di! You're breaking my heart tonight. Can I hug you? You know what, I don't care I'm giving you a hug! I am truly sorry to hear this about your family." The exchange looked awkward as the petit hostess leaned over and embraced Jan-di. Ga-eul felt a pang if jealousy watching Ji-woo embrace her friend. She'd give anything to be able to embrace her right now. Stroking the bear in her arms she cried harder.. "You must tell us something happy, who was your support during this last year? Who does Jan-di turn to when battling with loss?"

"I wish I had someone to name for you Ji-woo. I really do, but I don't have anyone I've turned to in dealing with the loss of my family." The hostess looked speechless for a moment."No one? Jan-di, you are something else. Tell me then what gets you through each day?"

"That's easy, my music is my biggest outlet. I have some fun songs that I just enjoy but mainly my songs are parts of my life and what I'm dealing with. It took me a year to finish Heaven's too far and I'm glad to be able to play it for the first time on the anniversary of my families claimed passing. My other outlet it my schooling. I truly have a desire to help people and my goal of becoming a doctor helps me stay focused."

"That's truly inspiring. It also ties into our next question. Your fans are wanting to know why go to school to become a doctor? Why not pursue singing and modeling full time? I think it's obvious that they want to see and hear more of you and are concerned that when you become a doctor you'll step out of the spotlight completely."

"I've always wanted to help people, since I volunteered at a clinic when I was in high school I knew the way in which I wanted to help people was by becoming a doctor. Singing and modeling have been a great means of financial support, and don't get me wrong I do love it. It's just not the only dream I have, you know?"

"I can look nice dolled up with make up and nice clothes and I appear to be a talented singer. But, why should I stop there? What does those things do for me other than provide financial security? Why am I expected to settle and not pursue more with my life. I want to do more than exploit my talents, I want to better my community. Becoming a doctor fulfills that desire. I'll still continue to sing I just may not tour as often."

"Well you definitely have my support. I have the feeling that you could become anything you put your mind to anyways. Truly an unstoppable force."

"Thank you, Ji-woo."

"Our last question is in regards to your living situation." Jan-di looked concerned about the topic, money always was hard for her to talk about."You live simply, so to say in comparison to others with the same success you've had. Do you think you live more modestly due to growing up as a dry cleaners daughter?"

"I'm sure it does. I was not born with a silver spoon so I cannot say for sure. But I'd rather put more money into charities than living above necessary means."

"I know I said that was the last question, but I have one of my own if you don't mind. You reference the United States a lot in your songs. Is there a specific reason for that?"

"Well.. I spent some time studying abroad there. I thought being so far away from home would help me cut ties. All it did was make me miss everyone more. As a distraction I traveled as much as possible. I go back to those memories a lot when writing my songs."

"Well there you have it, thank you for joining me tonight. I'm sure your fans are standing behind you with lots of love and support. You heard it here first on stars with Ji-woo!" Just like that it was over, she was gone again.

The room was silent aside from Ga-eul's crying, no one spoke, not even when Jun-pyo stormed out. There were no words to be said, they all missed Jan-di.


	3. Follow you anywhere

Exactly three days after Jan-di's interview Chairman Kang publicly announced her retirement. A month later and Jan-di was up to her ears in books studying for all her classes. Between school and work she's hardly had time to catch her breath. Let alone think about Jun-pyo's fathers words about her friends possibly seeking her out. Tucked away in a corner table of her university's library she sat frantically scribbling notes in her notebook preparing for a major exam. "It's nice to see some things never change, Geum Jan-di." Startled she dropped her pen, slowly lifting her head to look at her visitor, "Yoon Ji-hoo." His name sounded so foreign, she hadn't allowed herself to have time to think about Ji-hoo hardly. As much as she missed him, as she does everyone, thinking about him particularly was about as painful as thinking about Jun-pyo. She starred at him eyes wide, unsure why he was there, what he wanted, how he found her in such a remote part of the library.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She questioned, stumbling over her words while trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "I'm a student here, don't you know?" This news shocked her even more, it wasn't normal for someone to transfer out of Shinhwa university. Especially someone of Ji-hoo's status and abilities. "What do you mean you're a student at this university?" She mumbled not believing her ears. "I transferred here. I'll officially be in classes after exams." Stunned into silence Jan-di blinked a couple times while taking in Ji-hoo's expression trying to see if he was pulling her leg or not. This had to be some joke. "Don't look at me like that." He muttered taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"We gave you a month, did you really expect us to wait forever?" Blinking a couple more times she took in his words.. "what do you mean we?" She squealed eyes darting around the library looking to see if anyone had come with him. "Don't worry It's just me this time. I'm the only one who could transfer into all your classes." Relaxing a bit Jan-di leaned back in her chair massaging her temple. This was not the kind of appearance she needed to deal with right before exams. She needed to be studying, but a small part of her was thrilled to see her friend again. It's been so long, and her heart ached as thoughts of Gu Jun-pyo flooded her mind.

"Gu Jun-pyo isn't among our group." He stated taking in her pained expression. "He doesn't want to see me." She figured this would be the case but the reality of it stung more than she expected. "I don't really know, after we watched your interview he stormed out and no one has seen or heard from him since. His fathers had to take over things at the moment. Gu Jun-pyo is completely off the grid." Textbook now closed she realized that her assumption of Gu Jun-Pyo paying off Ji-woo to change their interview must be incorrect, but if not him then who? "You all watched my interview?" Was Jun-pyo mad at her? Did she say something wrong? She was honest but maybe she was too honest, either way his disappearance was disturbing.

"We did. It's funny actually," Ji-hoo chuckled shaking his head. "We all spent so much time brain storming ways we could see you when you first left and launched your career. It was frustrating really, you were so careful in avoiding us we struggled for months trying. Then Jun-pyo's dad defeated us all, with a VIP pass of all things. None of us could believe it." Unable to help herself Jan-di laughed at this confession "all those great minds and none of you thought of that huh?" Ji-hoo grinned laughing himself now. "It must be an old school thing. None of us thought of it."

"Jan-di" Ji-hoo started his expression serious now. "We need to talk properly. This isn't the place for it." Standing he offered her his hand, "please, will you come with me." Hesitant and mind racing she starred at his out stretched hand, how many times has that hand saved her in the past? How many times has she leaned on him? Placing her shaky hand in his she stood up from her spot and allowed him to drag her out of the library into the night where a car was waiting for them. She so desperately wanted to ask where they were going, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. I'll have to come back and collect my books she thought glancing out the window back at the library.

111111111

"This is a nice place." Jan-di commented taking in the environment of the empty restaurant they currently sat in, it was much fancier than anything she would go to herself. Even with doing so well financially she preferred her simple lifestyle. "Song woo-bin owns this restaurant, he let me rent it out for the evening so we could talk." Surprised to hear that they had businesses in Daegu she about choked on her water, "I didn't realize any of you had businesses in the area." She managed trying to collect herself. "We didn't originally but when you relocated here most of us expanded. We were trying to create reasons to be in the area to try and bump into you." A part of her was touched by her friends reasonings but guilt stabbed at her heart knowing they only did such things because of her.

"Geum Jan-di, I'm sorry if some of the things I'm going to ask you causes you pain." His expression was torn as he spoke, it was evident he didn't like the idea, taking his hand in hers she squeezed it lightly. His hand was warm compared to her cold one, it felt nice to have something to hold on to again. "Id much rather not have the conversation we're about to have, but you're here now. It can't be avoided any longer." Giving a reassuring smile she squeezed his hand one more time before letting go. Ji-hoo nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Why did you accept Chairman Kang's offer so easily? You didn't even let us try and fight back." He whispered the last part, eyes boring into hers begging for answers.

"Yoon Ji-hoo," She began taking a shaky breath, collecting her thoughts. "I'm sorry that my actions have caused you pain. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. It makes sense that you all think that I gave up and ran away, striking a deal with Gu Jun-pyo's mother. That's not what happened though. I…" tears were already threatening to fall, she blinked them away determined to get through this first question without crying. "It was my idea to leave. I went to Chairman Kang and asked her to leave my family and friends alone and to stop meddling with Gu Jun-pyo's personal life. I asked her to give me one last day with Gu Jun-pyo. In return I would leave, and make sure that I did so in such a way that Gu Jun-pyo would never look for me." She waited for him to react but whatever his thoughts were about the truth his expression gave nothing away. Her absence had hurt him more than she could probably imagine.

"Leaving was your idea?" She nodded in response, unable to speak. She desperately wanted to know what Ji-hoo was thinking, she could hardly meet his eyes the uncertainty of his thoughts making her stomach feel knotted and ache. "Why didn't you give us time to figure something out?"

"Who knows what else the chairman would have done, who else she would have gone after during that time. I know you would have suffered on my behalf, but I couldn't be selfish and allow that to happen."

"But you've suffered." It came out as if he were stating a fact, and it was true. She has suffered through these three lonely years. With a small smile she allowed the first of many tears to fall. Her cheeks burning as they traveled down to her chin, dripping onto her shirt. "Tell me this, aside from my leaving has any of you faced any difficulties?" Anger quickly flashed through Ji-hoo's eyes, but she saw it and it was her answer. "That's not the point." He shot out bitterly slamming his fist on the table causing it to rattle from the force. "I get why you left Gu Jun-Pyo but why did you leave everyone else? Why did you leave me?"

"Because I'm weak." This response startled Ji-hoo, he sat mouth open but no words came out. "I knew that if I kept any of you in my life I would have caved and gone back to Gu Jun-pyo and begged him for forgiveness. Even sitting here with you now, the possibility of seeing him is all I can think of." It was of a switch somewhere in Ji-hoo's brain flipped and he understood. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he reached over to dry her tears but Jan-di stopped him, "these tears are of my own doing, please let me feel them." Unable to argue he folded the handkerchief in her hand for her to use when she was ready. "Why then, didn't you come back after Chairman Kang announced her retirement?"

"Walking in and out of your lives is not something I do casually. I was scared to return. I was fearful of not being forgiven but more than anything I was fearful of learning that Gu Jun-pyo hated me, or had moved on with someone else. Staying away was my way of protecting myself from these fears that have plagued my mind these past three years."

"Was there ever a time you almost caved and reached out to any of us?"

"After learning of my families passing, I was so distraught I almost did and I've spent many nights this last year wrestling over reaching out to any of you. But the person I really wanted to reach out to was Gu Jun-pyo and I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I'm sorry to hear of your family." He knew he should have started with that and silently scolded himself for letting that take the back seat to his own agenda. It was unlike him to be so unorganized and on edge, he never imagined he'd get the chance to sit before her until Chairman Kang's retirement announcement and even after that waiting a month knowing he could be with her during that time was agonizing. Time had definitely impacted his approach on these matters.

"Thank you" She whispered trying to smile some through her tears.

"You know Geum Jan-di… being with me would have been easier. You wouldn't have had to leave anyone, and your family would have never of been in a position that caused them to move away. They'd probably still be alive." She went to speak but he held his hand up to silence her, "I know you stopped seeing me that way after some time. I don't want to complicate things but if Gu Jun-pyo does not take you back I would like you to properly consider me. Please think about it, I don't require an answer. No matter what happens I will stand by you from now on as your friend, you're very important to me." Giving a slight nod she smiled, though she was crying as she does most nights for the first time in a long time she was not alone.


	4. VIP

Jan-di took a deep breath before walking towards the stage. It has been a couple weeks since Ji-hoo made his appearance and with his help studying for her exams came and went without issue. With some extra time now on her hands her manager stressed that she needed to put on a show, as her popularity had skyrocketed since her interview. Nervous to be away from Ji-hoo who took this time to go back to Seoul she put on her biggest smile as she walked out waving at her fans while they cheered loudly. "Hello everyone!" She yelled into the mic, some yelled back others screamed and clapped loudly. "What was that?" She asked holding a hand up to her ear as if she couldn't hear them. The stage shook from the roar of her fans, tickets had sold out overnight and she wouldn't believe it if she wasn't currently standing in front of so many people right now. Feeling their energy she grinned and thanked her fans for coming out and seeing her tonight. "This has been a crazy last few weeks." She admitted pacing around the stage. "I know a lot of you saw my interview on stars with Ji-woo and I've officially released my new album since then. But tonight, I want to start with one of my older songs, a personal favorite of mine called here, here, and here."

(Song is Here, here, and here by Meg and Dia)

The time of my life, a record of myself

An accurate sketch of perfect health

A roof on my head, shoes on my feet

Plenty of room, plenty to eat

Been very far, made lots of friends

And I love my mother, hope to see her again

I'm a wanderer now, sorrow befalls me

I laugh often so I suppose I'm gonna be fine

Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing"

And that's all we do

We just write and play and write and play and write and

Here, here and here

He pointed to his heart and mind and ears

He said "here, here and here"

He pointed to his heart and mind and ears

Here, here and here

He pointed to his heart and mind and ears

He said "here, here and here"

He pointed to his heart and mind and ears

Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing" (Here, here and here)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (He pointed to his heart and mind and ears)

Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing" (Here here and here)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (He pointed to his heart and mind and ears)

Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing" (Here, here and here)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (He pointed to his heart and mind and ears)

Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing" (Here here and here)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (He pointed to his heart and mind and ears)

As the music came to an end everyone cheered, the rush channeled through her like a wave of electricity. She was always thankful for nights she'd perform. They were exhausting but she loved the excitement. She never would have believed she was cut to perform, she would have never known if she hadn't left her old life.

"This next Song is another personal favorite of mine called The last great star in Hollywood."

(Song is the last great star in Hollywood by Meg and Dia)

I've got my same old nose and no cheekbones.

I've got my stomach rolls, rather bare wardrobe.

They've got seven floors, one on the east coast.

Why they grin so wide,

They've got their visions no one knows.

I think I'm on the bright side.

Got my hair cut short,

I do my class report on time.

I hope I'm on the bright side.

What beauty is today

Is a fake from what's inside.

My teeth are yellow stars sleeping in my jaws,

While their lips enlarged, in a constant pout.

They're the types of girls who hide their wedding rings,

If it doesn't match their clothes.

They've got their visions no one knows.

And why we're patient no one knows.

Learn to let go of tired skin.

It's just a fence to hold me in.

I ask for a closing statement.

I ask for just one prayer that I can put me into.

We're the most modern man machines.

Under our masks not what we seem.

We must not sleep underneath the slow

And steady descent of the fools upstairs.

(Song is Trapeze by Dia Frampton)

I'll never tell you what I saw

Or how it made me breathe.

I'll never repeat what I heard

How long it took me to leave.

I'll never tell you what I saw

Or how it made my smile freeze

Cause this world is a whirlwind, but I'm holding that trapeze

And I'll never tell you what I saw

I'll never tell you who I loved

Or how they made me free

I'll never tell you how I slept

Back when I was 15

I thought that I could just forget

The bricks that have built me

But this world is a whirlwind and I'm holding that trapeze

And I'll never tell you who I loved

But if I could tell you one thing

I would tell you I'm not leaving

If I could show you one thing

All my mistakes have shaped me

Into who I am

And who I am just wants to make you home

I'll never tell you why I drive

Into the night and back again

I hardly speak of my hometown

My little hands in the cement

I'll never tell you what I saw, close the door, swallow the key

But this world is a whirlwind and I'm holding that trapeze

Ya this world keeps on turning, love is carried in a sling

Ya this world is a whirlwind and I'm holding that trapeze.

So I'll never tell you what I saw

As the song ended she walked to the center of the stage, looking out at the thousands of people gathered to see her tonight. "My interview with Ji-woo got pretty personal." She began pausing for a moment "it's true that my music is a outlet for me. It helps me keep pushing on each day. Please feel free to cry with me, laugh with me, and move forward with me tonight. No matter what happens we gotta keep moving, and tonight is all about the possibilities of the future." Everyone clapped and yelled out words of support, it was so overwhelming Jan-di felt herself tearing up at the kindness of her fans.

(Song is bullseye by Dia Frampton)

We're gonna run, gonna run, gonna save you

We're rolling up our sleeves, got our fingers curled

For the bad, for the good, for the evil,

They got it out for me, for me

We're tripping hard, gotta hit it on the bullseye

We gotta check our traps, gotta sneak out late

For the girls, and the boys, for the broken

They got it bad for me, for me

We gotta run, gotta run, who will save me

We're rolling up our sleeves

We're trippin' hard, gotta hit it on the bullseye

They got it out for me

Baby, it's the chain reaction, you'll see.

It's a lonely, lonely world, at a crazy, crazy speed

And you don't need no more distractions from me

It's a lonely lonely world, at a crazy, crazy speed

You hit a groove, hit a groove on your back road

You walk the boulevard looking for a change

In your eyes, in your hands, at your young age

They're looking low for you, for you

We gotta run, gotta run, who will save me

We're rolling up our sleeves

We're trippin' hard, gotta hit it on the bullseye

They got it out for me

Baby, it's the chain reaction, you'll see

It's a lonely, lonely world, at a crazy, crazy speed

And you don't need no more distractions from me

It's a lonely lonely world, at a crazy, crazy speed

They got it out for me.

They got it out for me.

They got it out for me.

Baby, it's the chain reaction, you'll see.

It's a lonely, lonely world, at a crazy, crazy speed

And you don't need no more distractions from me

It's a lonely lonely world

(Song is better off by Meg and Dia)

I could call your mother to tell her the truth

She could give the message to you

I could write a letter or give you a note, but I won't

Because you're better off

To never know

My alibi

Which is loving you so

I never cheated or looked astray

Don't know who spread that fire

But I think that you know deep down inside

You are my hearts desire

I hold you back when I hold your hand

You're better off when your own man

Baby take your last look don't say goodbye

Love don't mean that much anyway

Don't give me a hard time if I close my eyes

I'm o.k.

(Song is blind by Dia Frampton)

Who's gonna cut the rope

Who's gonna save a piece

Who's gonna wreck this hope

Who'll be the first to leave

Carry on, carry on

What do you say when your chance is gone?

Fair enough, fair enough

How do I drain all of this bad blood?

I do the best I can

Balancing on the edge

I'll cover up your eyes

I'll keep you safely blind

Carry on, carry on

What do you say when your chance is gone?

Fair enough, fair enough

How do I drain all of this bad blood?

Carry on, carry on

What do you say when your chance is gone?

Fair enough, fair enough

How do I drain all of this bad blood?

I'll tell you the truth

If you had nothing to lose

It cuts me straight to the bone

I'll cover up 'cause I know what it's doing to you

I've carried the weight

I came so far to protect you

He pushed me into the fire

I kept you out of the flames

I did what I had to do

I'll tell you the truth

If you had nothing to lose

My hands are over your eyes

I'll keep you safe, keep you blind

What would you say if you knew?

(Song is I need you in it by Meg and Dia)

This time around, I'm feeling blue.

Things were a dream for a short while.

I'm feeling pain. Think it's still you.

I shouldn't have said what was said, Oh.

I've tried everything a stronger woman should be, like a tree, never bowing or bending.

Baby, alright, there I've said it.

Since I told you to leave, I've been thinking.

Baby, come back, I can't help it.

When you leave my side my whole world stands still.

Babe, ok, fine, I'll admit it.

In my life I need you, I need you in it.

Remember the words, I said to you,

Was give me some space some alone time.

I changed my mind, and I called to you,

I heard your sweet voice on the telephone.

And you said, "My love how could I ever stop loving you. I'm already on my way home."

Baby, alright, there I've said it.

Since I told you to leave, I've been thinking.

Baby, come back, I can't help it.

When you leave my side my whole world stands still.

Babe, ok, fine, I'll admit it.

In my life I need you, I need you in it.

Already on his way home.

I'm gonna see you so soon.

On my way back to you, oh, back to you.

Baby, alright, there I've said it.

Since I told you to leave, I've been thinking.

Baby, come back, I can't help it.

When you leave my side my whole world stands still.

Babe, ok, fine, I'll admit it.

In my life I need you, I need you in it.

She felt her tears flow freely as she finished the last verse of the song. "This is going to be my last song for the night," she announced "I've been working on this for a while now and I'm thrilled to sing it here for the first time."

(Song is love is by Meg and Dia)

I feel like I'm shadowed by hazy stars above me.

And they're all shining bright for me.

I've seen days of chaos, winter rains that wouldn't leave.

But I came clean cause I believed.

I wanna find love and I wanna keep it.

I had it once but I didn't mind leaving it.

But I was younger then, and I learned everything alone.

Alone.

Love is an aeroplane. It can travel across the world.

And lift you high above, and still it'll never change.

Love is a gentle word, even when your pride is hurt.

Won't turn you away. Won't bring up yesterday.

Even though the days grow, longer by the minute.

I know there is hope in hope itself.

When I'm growing tired, and I feel faith is drifting.

I remember love is what I'm working toward.

Love is a heavy kiss when you don't deserve it.

It forgives, forgets, it never turns it's back on you.

Love is an empty cup. It takes time to fill it up.

Even when you can't see it you can fill it lifting you.

Love is, love is, love is everything.

Love is, love is, love is everything.

As the music faded out everyone erupted into applause, "I hope you all enjoyed the show!" She yelled bowing before leaving the stage. She still had VIP fans to meet with and frankly she was exhausted from that performance. Emotionally so more than anything. As grateful as she is for Ji-hoo his presence has brought on more thoughts of Gu Jun-pyo than usual and his current disappearance has had her worried. She knew she couldn't do anything to help it, but she worried none the less. "Jan-di!" Her manager squealed giving her a hug as she made her way towards her room back stage, "I have your first VIP coming back, I'll take them to your room." Shocked by the unusual statement Jan-di shuffled quickly to her room in hopes to clean her face up some before greeting fans. Generally she'd come out back stage and meet with people, but she learned it's best not to question her manager. If she did she wouldn't have made it as far and she has with her career.

Finally safe from public eyes Jan-di let out a sigh as she sat in front of the mirror with a damp towel wiping her smudged makeup off. She may not be able to re-apply her makeup but at least she can attempt to make it seem like she wasn't crying up on stage singing her heart out a few minutes ago. Hearing a knock on her door she yelled for them to come in expecting it to be her manager, when the door opened and closed without a word she quickly spun around in her chair to face her visitor. Shocked, she dropped the wet towel in her hands, eyes wide she starred at the man that's plagued her thoughts daily for the past three years. "Gu Jun-pyo?" She gasped suddenly breathless. A static like tension filled the room as he stood there by the door starring at her. His black curly hair a mess. He looked tired, dark circles hanging below his eyes. Aside from those tells he looked as sharp as ever in a classic black suite, shoes shined and tie straight. "Geum Jan-di." He said softly. Her heart took off at the sound of his voice and she partly wondered if she was imagining him. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came. Never in this lifetime had she expected him to appear before her like this.

She had played so many scenarios out in her mind during the late hours of the night, many times those hours passed into early morning and even with all that preparation she sat here completely speechless in his presence. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry or hug him, would he let her hug him? Without a word he crossed the room, grabbing the towel she had dropped he carefully finished wiping the remaining sweat and makeup off her face. The whole time she sat quietly, her eyes never leaving him. It felt like every nerve in her body was being shocked all at once. Bringing his hand up he brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping away a stray tear. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Gu Jun-pyo" she whispered trembling slightly from his touch. His thumb traced down the side of her face and over to her lips where it rested on her bottom lip. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. "Is it true?" He barely whispered, his hand retreating back to his side. She almost whined at the loss of warmth she felt in that instant but she bit her lip to hold it in, eyes scanning his for any hints to what he meant. "Is it true that everything you said that night was a lie?" Realization dawning on her she went back to the last words she said to him, they echoed in the back of her mind like a song she couldn't forget. She had almost forgotten what extremes she went to in order to be sure he'd never chase after her. Of course convincing him she had been unfaithful and loved someone else was the most sure way, and after an hour of arguing she had been successful, he believed her lie.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She managed to choke out, tears falling freely now. Looking away she waited for him to scold her, or yell. She would give anything to argue with him again if it meant a little more time with him here. To her surprise he wrapped her in his arms, crushing her against his body. She could feel him shaking where he stood as he held her, burying her face into the warmth of his chest she focused on the rapid beating of his heart. If it were possible she would say it was beating harder than hers. "Gu Jun-pup?" She wasn't sure if he could hear her, her voice cracked as she spoke and it came out as a gasp for air more than anything. He just held her tighter not saying a word. Content with their current situation she decided it was best not to speak for the moment. No matter what happens after she wants to enjoy this right now, she'd worry about the rest later.

"You're always crying," Jun-pyo mumbled against her hair as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo. She half laughed half sobbed in response, mentally rolling her eyes. Of all things he could say right now he had to comment on her crying. Some things really don't change. "I have other fans to greet," she said reluctantly pulling away from him enough to to look up at his face. "Hmmm… no you don't." He grinned leaning his forehead against hers. She wanted to argue with him, but knowing Jun-pyo he probably did something ridiculous. "I bought all the VIP passes," it took a moment for his words to sink in. "You did what!" She shrieked in surprise hardly believing her ears. "I wasn't planning on sharing you with anyone else tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Surely they weren't going to sit in her back stage room all night long, they had far too many things to go over and this isn't the ideal setting. "No, no of course not. I was hoping we could go to your place." Eyebrows raised she questioned his line of thinking, three years ago she would have argued with him coming to her place so late at night but they were adults now, and she has missed him. Biting her lower lip she looked away thinking about what to do, was there any alternative? "Unless, you want to go to a hotel." Flustered she shook her head furiously at the offer, what would people say if she was spotted following him into a hotel. "I guess we can go to my place," without warning Jun-pyo grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room towards the exit. Either Jun-pyo was ignoring the looks everyone was giving them as they walked out or he didn't care, but Jan-di swore she saw a flash go off when he raised their entangled hands and softly placed a kiss on the top of hers before stepping out into the cold night. All she could focus on was the feeling of her hand in his and how her face physically aches from the force of her smile.

111111


	5. Rain check

Jan-di sighed quietly as she ran her hands through Jun-pyo's black curls. After they had arrived at her apartment and settled down on the couch he asked if he could hold her for a moment. She happily agreed and within a couple minutes he was fast asleep snoring softly. She didn't have the heart to wake him. It was obvious he was tired, the bags under his eyes told her that much. She wanted to know where he'd been these past six weeks, what he's been up to, and why he chose now to come back. On the car ride over he informed her that he did in fact contact his father when he got into town and told him that he was going to see her, but he offered no more information. As frustrated as she was about that she couldn't help but relax against him, completely comfortable with their position on her ratty old sofa.

"You're so much trouble sometimes," she whispered as he moved around pulling her closer to him. Fishing her buzzing phone from her pocket she smiled when she saw Ji-hoo's name flash across the screen, he'd sent her a text.

From Ji-hoo:

**Is Gu Jun-pyo with you? **

Frowning she quickly texted back

From Jan-di:

**How did you know?**

Multiple possibilities swirled around in her mind while she waited for his reply. She settled on the idea that Jun-pyo's father mentioned something to them, but it didn't ease the knots forming in her stomach. Her phone buzzed again and she eagerly opened the message.

From Ji-hoo:

**Look online.**

Confused she clicked on the internet browser tab on her phone and typed in her name. His reply made no sense, how would he know they were together from looking online. Instantly she saw the results, someone had indeed captured a picture of them walking out, it was the moment when Jun-pyo had kissed her hand, and she had the biggest smile. She couldn't believe it, curious as to what was being said she read the article.

**Geum Jan-di gave a heart warming performance tonight, with the release of her new album and her emotional interview on Stars with Ji-woo none of us knew what to expect when she walked out on stage. She talked about moving forward in life, no matter the circumstances of the past and we can't help but wonder if this outlook has been influenced by the attention she's gotten recently form some of Korea's wealthiest bachelors. She's been spotted multiple times the last couple weeks with the charming Yoon Ji-hoo, the two of them cozying up next to each other in their university library, appearing to be studying. Both have been reported to be working towards their doctors degree and really seem to have hit it off, bringing up the question of what exactly caused Yoon Ji-hoo to leave the prestigious Shinhwa University? Could he be the love Jan-di left behind? Or could it be Korea's number one heartthrob Gu Jun-pyo who seems to have gotten personal with Geum Jan-di as he kissed her hand while escorting her out after her show tonight. I think her smile tells us exactly how she feels about the young bachelor and we can't wait to see how things progress between the three. **

Following the article were pictures of her and Ji-hoo studying in the library, walking around on campus and even sitting in the café they both enjoy a few streets from her apartment. She hadn't even noticed anyone spying on them. What caught her attention the most was her photo with Jun-pyo. Her smile was so big, and he looked very relaxed as he held her hand, and when he kissed it you could see the slightest hint of him grinning. Scrolling down to the comments her fans were already fighting over who she should choose many commenting on how comfortable she appeared to be with Ji-hoo but also enchanted by her "tender" moment with Jun-pyo. Groaning she closed out the page silently cursing the media. They made it sound like she was bouncing between two men. Jun-pyo stirred slightly and she tensed up hoping she hadn't woken him.

From Jan-di:

I'm sorry about dragging you into the shark tank.

Gu Jun-pyo is asleep on the couch.

We will discuss it tomorrow.

She hit send and put her phone down, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

11111111

"Gu Jun-pyo this isn't funny!" Jan-di fussed scowling at him from across the table while he giggled over the media frenzy they've caused. Overnight every media outlet has blown up the details of their appearance together running wild with what story they think fits best. They've conjured tales ranging from two timing to the three of them being in an open relationship to polls on who they think her previous lover was. It made Jan-di sick to think that anyone could come up with such stories and sell them to the world as if they're fact. "I'm sorry," he tried to give his best apologetic expression but it wasn't working. Glaring at him she sipped on her tea, trying to figure out how best to go about this situation. They still had so much to talk about. "You'll just have to make a formal statement about this. Once you do, this should die down quickly." Agreeing she sent a message to her manager to set it up. She didn't care for the mention of her dating both of them at the same time, it made her feel uneasy to have caused their reputations such trouble.

"I know you have questions," he stated clearing his throat. They had woken hours ago and spent the morning cooking breakfast and scrolling through the various articles that manifested overnight. Some they laughed at together, others Jan-di took more serious than Jun-pyo. "I have questions as well." Nodding to show that she understood she looked down at the cup in her hands, wondering if they'd still feel so care free when their conversation was over. "But only one question matters." Reaching across the table he grabbed one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Geum Jan-di, do still love me?" He starred at her her his expression now serious, all joking around was done. "Wh-What kind of question is that?" She mumbled quietly looking away to hide her blush. "It's the only question that matters," he replied, still starring at her. She fidgeted some and looked anywhere but at him. What was she supposed to say, of course she loves him, but he asked her so suddenly and she can tell from his expression that he's not messing around anymore.

"Do you really think you'd be here right now if I didn't?" She shot back, her cheeks flushed red. He leaned in across the table his face just inches from hers, "that's not really an answer." He smirked as she squirmed under his gaze he was so close she could feel his breath brush against her cheek. "Of course I love you, you idiot. Who asks that kind of thing so boldly?" Grinning like a fool he leaned back clearly thrilled with her response. "That's the only question I had." She starred at him blankly as he sat there like he'd just been crowned king. "Well then I only have one question for you." She almost cursed herself for saying those words, she had so many questions but she was stunned that he only asked one it completely flustered her and threw her off her game. "Where have you been since you watched my interview? Ji-hoo said you stormed out and no one had heard from you since."

He froze, his smug grin wiped clean off his face. He obviously wasn't expecting that to be her one question and the fact that it threw him off like he'd done to her gave her a feeling of triumph. It was her turn to smirk and watch him squirm. "I went to investigate your family's death." Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was choking as his words settled in her mind . "The boat, was never found. I hired a crew and got all the information I could and we went out and found it. In case you needed some closure." He looked so uncomfortable sitting across from her in that moment. Scooting around the table he pulled her to him, whispering words of comfort as she cried. He spent six weeks searching for her families boat that sunk at sea during a storm. "I am surprised that you didn't ask me if I still love you," he murmured against her hair before kissing her forehead. Smacking his shoulder playfully she leaned back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You stupid boy, I don't have to ask." She replied coyly, he questioned her with his eyes completely intrigued by her words. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't." He laughed at that, knowing she was right. Cupping her face in his hands he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers ever so lightly for just a second. She grinned widely while entwining her fingers in his hair, drawing his lips into hers. A desire chorused through him like an electric current, pulling at every nerve in his body. Lifting Jan-di into his lap Jun-pyo's hands went to her back, massaging the skin under her shirt as she traced her tongue across his lips persuading him to let her in. Complying their tongues battled for dominance while she adjusted herself on top of him. His hands left a trail of file across her skin as they explored every inch of her backside and she moaned softly into his mouth when his fingers tickled her side.

Biting down on her bottom lip and sucking on it hungrily he pulled her closer. She whimpered in protest and pulled back breathing heavily. Her stomach felt like a pit of lava, unintentionally she moved against his erection causing him to throw his head back, moaning loudly. Cursing his lack of self control he claimed her lips again, with a desire that shot fire through his veins in a way he's ever felt before. He wanted her in that moment more than he wanted anything before in his life. He wanted to feel every part of her and hear every every little sound she could make. He wanted her to scream his name and taste every inch of her skin, and with every kiss he silently apologized for every second they've spent apart these last few years. Eager she responded to him within a passion that surpassed his own, she wanted him too. "We need to stop" he managed to choke out between trailing kisses across her chin and down her neck. With a heavy sigh Jan-di leaned back gasping for air.

Smiling he wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. She fit him perfectly, their bodies molded together, it was like putting together two pieces of a puzzle. Panting he closed his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart before it burst from his chest. "Rain check?"

She hummed thoughtfully for a second, "rain check it is."


	6. Under the stars

This chapter is a little thrown together but I hope all enjoy it just the same.

Thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback!

111111111

"Are you ready?" Jun-pyo asked offering Jan-di his hand, her nervous eyes searched his as she tried to ignore the churning of her stomach. Her manager had called her back and gushed about all the attention she was getting since her last show. Jan-di was not as amused by the so called attention, yet somehow the conversation escalated and ended with her agreeing to attend an important business event as Jun-pyo's date. Important was putting it lightly, not only were all their friends going be there, but Kang Hee-soo would be attending with her husband as well. Her stomach flipped at the thought of seeing the former Chairman again and a part of her truly wondered if Kang Hee-soo actually was powerless to interfere with their lives since her announced retirement. Either way she was already dolled up in this ridiculous dress which she swore was way too formal for any event. Despite her concerns Jun-pyo constantly assured her that the dress was perfect. Taking his hand she gave a weak smile, not sure if she was ready to see the rest of their friends and Jun-pyo's mother all in the same night.

Holding onto his hand tightly she held her breath while they walked inside through the double doors. The event was glamorous as expected and many of the guests had already arrived. Despite their quiet entrance everyone seemed to notice their presence as they entered the main room. Following along Jan-di smiled and made small talk as Jun-pyo greeted people associated with his families business. They slowly moved around from group to group before being approached by Jun-pyo's parents. "Geum Jan-di it's so nice to see you again," his father greeted smiling warmly at the two. "It's nice to see you as well," she greeted back trying to look anywhere but at Kang Hee-soo. Jun-pyo had visibly tensed up drawing Jan-di closer to him as if he feared she would be torn from his arms at any second. Kang Hee-soo starred back at him her expression blank, giving no hint of what she was thinking not even when she asked to have a moment alone with Jan-di.

"That sounds like a grand suggestion," Jun-pyo's father beamed ushering Jun-pyo away to some group of men standing across the room. His grip on her hand didn't loosen as he ignored his father and stood motionless starring his mother down. The tension forming between the two was overwhelming and Jan-di felt like she might faint if this stare down went on any longer. Placing a comforting hand on Jun-pyo's shoulder she put on her bravest smile, "I'll be okay." He glanced down at her with concerned eyes, genuinely not convinced. "I won't go anywhere I promise. It will be fine." Sighing in defeat he shot one last look at his mother before following after his father who was already engaged in conversation. Hands sweaty and with a shaky breathe Jan-di looked at Kang Hee-soo for the first time. The former Chairman looked uncomfortable as silence settled between them, Jan-di tried to recall if she had ever seen her appear so out of place before.

"I know you can't have much care for what I have to say," Kang Hee-soo said eventually, fidgeting with her hands. "I also know that no apology can make up what I've put you through so I won't apologize. I thought I was doing the right thing, but seeing you two here now even I can admit that I was wrong. I like to think that someone as old as me can grow to be a better person. I may have been indifferent towards you and your family, but I respected your mother and I'm sorry to hear of your families passing. I want you to know that if you need anything, you just have to ask." Jan-di's mind spun while trying to understand her words, she wondered what part of hell had frozen over for the former Chairman to admit defeat like this. Her mind reeled through all sorts of life altering events that could help make sense of why Kang Hee-soo was saying this to her now. "I used to think that it was unfortunate that you loved something more than money. Now though, I think my son's fortunate to love someone more than money." Taking the immediate silence as an answer Kang Hee-soo turned to leave her. Jan-di's heart ached for the woman as she watched her and though she wasn't sure if she could forgive the former Chairman easily she didn't feel comfortable leaving things this way. She knew that the relationship between Kang Hee-soo and her children was non existent at this point and she desperately wanted to help bridge that gap. Having lost her mother she knows they won't know what they've missed until it's too late.

"Please, can I ask a favor?" Startled Kang Hee-soo turned to look at her with wide eyes, Jan-di thought she looked vulnerable standing there unsure of what would be asked of her and she wanted to calm the woman's spirits if she could. Possibly reassure her that not all was lost when it came to family. "I'm trying to plan a charity event to raise money for free clinics throughout the area and I was thinking of doing an auction. But, I could use some help putting everything together. Would you be willing to help me?" Smiling Kang Hee-soo grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her off "I know just how to get started."

11111111111111

"Calm down boy," Jun-pyo's father grunted patting his son on the back. "She's not going to hurt the girl, no need to look so tense." Nodding in acknowledgment Jun-pyo still kept his eyes on Jan-di, paying close attention as his mother took her hand and dragged her away through the crowd. "I said calm down, she's taking her to speak with Sing Ji-bin" his father muttered waving a hand in front of his face. "I'm not trying to be hard on you. I know what your mother did, she told me." Taking his eyes off Jan-di for the first time since he left her Jun-pyo focused on his father. "You mean you know what she did and you still think leaving them alone together is a good idea?" He scoffed completely shocked. "They're technically not alone and yes I know what she did. But do you honestly think I would have ever learned what a VIP pass was is your mother hadn't handed it to me?"

Taken aback Jun-pyo looked back at Jan-di who was smiling and laughing carelessly in the presence of his mother, almost like they've been friends since the beginning. "You mean she sent you to talk with Geum Jan-di?" He couldn't believe it, he felt light headed and stumbled a bit from the shock leaning his hand on the table nearby for support. "She did, after she told me everything about you two. The arranged marriage she tried to force on you, the kidnapping, demolishing her apartment building, and ultimately the agreement she made with Jan-do that tore you two apart." He couldn't process what he was hearing. His father knows about all that and still, he insists on letting those two be around each other as if all is suddenly fine. "That girl of yours is a fighter and she's been through enough. No ones going to try to separate you two and your mother can't have a chance to make things right if you're hovering over Geum Jan-di so protectively."

"I don't think there's anything she can do to make up for what she's done." His father shrugged not phased by his sons comment, "maybe, maybe not. That's how you feeling about it. From the looks of things that girl of yours over there feels differently. I won't say that your mother is a good mother, but I do believe she can become a better person." Seeing that his son was still skeptical he added, "who do you think paid Ji-woo off to change the interview win Geum Jan-di to start with? Really if you think about it, would she even be here if she hadn't answered those questions?" Glancing back at them again he thought about his fathers words. They were here right now because of his mother. A part of him was grateful and the other part wanted to be on guard, it didn't fit the personality of Chairman Kang to be generous or to surrender. He wondered what she might be planning, there had to be something else going on. "Stop frowning and go enjoy your friends," looking in the direction his father was pointing he saw Chu Ga-eul, Yoon Ji-hoo, So Yi-jung, and Song Woo-bin all gathered around a table, half of them were looking at him and the others were fixed on Jan-di and Kang Hee-soo.

Excusing himself he approached the table taking a spot between Ji-hoo and So Yi-jung.

"Why is Jan-di with the witch?" Ji-hoo whispered leaning towards Jun-pyo. Obviously this situation had them all on edge. "My mother requested a moment alone with her and she agreed." He mumbled watching as another business partner and what seemed to be his daughter joined Jan-di's group. The daughter seemed to be a fan of Jan-di's, he unknowingly smiled at the sight of the girl eagerly introducing her father. Jan-di returned her enthusiasm and even gave the girl a hug, it warmed his heart to see her like this. "Okay, but why are they walking around like best friends? You don't think your mother threatened her do you?" Song Woo-bin asked.

"Well, they're coming this way so you can ask her." Ga-eul cut in moving around the table so she could embrace her friend who was making her walk towards them with her fan girl in tow.

11111111

Jan-di happily embraced Ga-eul who was eagerly waiting for her when she got to their table. Tears swelled in her eyes as she hugged her a little tighter before moving on to hug SoYi-jung and Song Woo-bin. "It's so good to see you all," Jan-di gushed hardly able to hold back her smile. "I think a congratulations is in order as well," Ga-eul blushed slightly and thanked her commenting on how it's so good to finally see her again and threatening to hunt her down if she ever tried to leave again. Jan-di laughed at that and agreed to stay put. "Guys, this is Kim Min-seo. We went to the same university in America." Jan-di stated taking a spot by Jun-pyo while everyone introduced themselves. He casually wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, leaning into him she rested her head on his chest. She couldn't think of a better setting than the one right before her in this moment.

"So, Kim Min-seo, tell us what our beloved Geum Jan-di's American college days were like." Song Woo-bin said winking at the girl which caused her to blush and stutter a bit. "Don't look at him," Jan-di ordered covering the girls eyes. "If you do you'll end up pregnant like Chu Ga-eul." Everyone laughed at Jan-di's protective attitude over the girl who could be Ga-eul's twin if not for her short black

Hair. "Geum Jan-di was the superhero of our campus. She is our real life wonder woman," Kim Min-Seo said with sparkling eyes. "Wow that almost makes Geum Jan-di sound cool." So Yi-jung teased snickering childishly.

"Geum Jan-di is super cool, she saved my life!" Kim Min-seo scolded passionately slightly offended by his teasing. "I owe her everything." She added now holding everyone's undivided attention. "If you're gonna do this then I need a drink." Jan-di groaned realizing what was happening. They were about to discuss all the reckless things she did while studying abroad that somehow made her popular among the female students. Well actually, she was about to listen to everyone discuss her American college days because she refused to. "Well then here you go," Woo-bin slid his drink over to her and urged Min-seo to get on with the details. Before Jun-pyo could protest Jan-di had finished the drink getting her some odd looks from her friends. "Are you sure it's okay?" Min-seo asked as Jan-di downed Yi-jung's drink too. "I'm good you go ahead. Knowing these guys you can tell them while I'm here, or after I've left. Might as well be here, you all liked to exaggerate things some if I recall."

"Well, since you're sure…. Jan-di saved me from a burning building." Everyone looked at Jan-di as if trying to verify that it was true, she nodded in response. "The dorm building caught fire. I was trapped inside by the flames. Somehow in all the chaos one of my friends noticed they haven't seen me, before the firefighters could even react Geum Jan-di doused herself with water and ran in." Shuddering at the memory Jan-di sipped on Jun-pyo's drink. He was too caught up in the story to notice and she was technically keeping her promise, she waited till he was present to drink alcohol at least in a public setting. Though with her being a light weight she was sure these drinks would hit her pretty hard. "I was so surprised when she came running to me, I swear I was about to pass out but when I saw her I had so much hope. She grabbed me and dragged me out," maybe it wasn't as exaggerated as she thought. That's literally what happened. Realizing she had taken his drink Jun-pyo grabbed it from her hand and downed the rest quickly. Mainly so that she wouldn't drink anymore alcohol but also because his stomach sunk at the idea of Jan-di being in danger. If that's not the worst of it then he may need a couple drinks to get through the night himself.

"Then there was the time Jan-di jumped into the ocean to save a guy who got pulled out in a rip current, even though she couldn't swim." Slightly frustrated that Jun-pyo finished off the drink she was planning on drinking to get her through the rest of this she tried not to scowl at him and put on her most innocent smile as everyone looked at her with concern. "It wasn't that big a deal," she tried to play it down but she could tell her comment didn't help. "She was so awesome, she explained to him how rip currents work so he wouldn't panic and helped him get out of it. Some guys on jet skis picked them up. It was nice of them to go out and help since her shoulder was still healing." Jan-di could feel Jun-pyo flinch at the mention of her shoulder being injured. "Did you injure your other shoulder?" Ga-eul asked looking at her friend with a worried expression. "No, same one. Just seems to be my luck." She shrugged hoping they'd let it go. "How?" Jun-pyo asked, looking between Jan-di and Kim Min-seo.

"I got in a bar fight with some guys." If someone would have dropped a paper clip on the other side of the room Jan-di was sure she'd hear it. She wasn't even sure if anyone was currently breathing, it seems that they've each gone into a state of shock. "Geum Jan-di was so amazing then too! The guys were harassing a couple girls and she totally kicked their butts. She was the best fighter on our campus." Frantic to avoid any misunderstanding Jan-di explained that she didn't get into fights a lot. She took up martial arts and competed some. "Jan-di I didn't know you had an interest in martial arts, that's so cool!" Ga-eul cheered in support of her friend. "I didn't, it just made sense to know how to defend myself. And I wasn't drinking at that bar either. I like to play pool."

"That is pretty cool" everyone but Jun-pyo and Ji-hoo chorused in agreement. The conversation went on focusing now on martial arts and Jan-di let out a breath of relief thankful the topic seemed to be off her. She wasn't sure she could handle Kim Min-seo sharing anymore stories. The alcohol was starting to affect her and she swore it was hotter than hell itself in there.

1111111111111

"Are you okay?" Jan-di asked appearing behind Jun-pyo. He had excused himself from their table a while ago and she gladly took the opportunity to look for him and escape. She planned on just getting some fresh air but to her surprise she actually stumbled upon Jun-pyo anyways. "Just thinking," he said while looking up at the night sky. It was chilly outside, and the sky was clear. Perfect for stargazing, one thing that's always helped him relax when conflicted. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wasn't sure if she should give him space or not. Three years has changed them both a lot. The conversations back at the table with their friends made her realize that they've all changed a lot. She's not sure if she really knows him anymore, but at the same time he probably feels like he doesn't know her all that much either.

"I'm just…I don't know ." He sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair. "The comment about my shoulder bothered you didn't it?" He didn't have to say anything his body language was answer enough. Normally at moments like this whatever either of them does next would lead to an argument, she didn't want to argue with him. Instead of saying anything she decided to wrap her arms around him from behind digging her face into the warmth of his back. It wasn't much but she hoped it would be enough to let him know that she's here, and they don't need to look back on the past. Her shoulder has bothered him since he found out about it, especially since it kept her from swimming. She knows he blames himself but that's something they're supposed to share. "I just can't handle the idea of you… of your shoulder.." he trailed off not really sure how to say what he was thinking.

He grabbed her hands startled by how frozen they felt. He hadn't even thought about the fact that it's so cold out and she didn't have a jacket. Unwrapping her arms from around his torso he unbuttoned and draped his jacket across her shoulders pulling it tightly around her slim form. "You should have said something," he murmured cupping her face with his palm and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He tried to shake the thoughts of her getting into fights and running into burning buildings from his mind, he tried to imagine her swimming again instead of struggling out in the ocean but he couldn't. He wondered what would have happened if her shoulder had prevented her from walking away from any of those events, how much worse things could have been because of it. He cursed himself for allowing her to get hurt in the first place. She would have never been in that situation if he hadn't been with her back then.

"I know what you're thinking," she said quietly looking into his eyes. "You're thinking about how if we weren't together I would have never gotten hurt and wouldn't have been in those situations." Her ability to read his mind surprised him, this woman knows him inside and out even after three years apart. If possible it made him love her more. "You have to remember, I chose to take the hit for you. You can't blame yourself for something you had no decision in." She was right obviously, and he knew that. But it didn't make him feel better about it. "True. But if we had never been together you wouldn't have had to make that decision." She choked out a chuckle shaking her head in disbelief. "You," she said taking his face in her hands to make sure he was looking at her "need to understand. I'd go through it all again to be with you."

He searched her eyes looking for any hint of dishonestly, but all he saw was her determination. She really would go through it all again if she had to, but he could never ask her to. Maybe that's the point, he doesn't have to ask because she'd just do it anyways without complaint. "God I love you," before she could react he captured her lips with his. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the way he his voice sounded when he said he loved her, she really couldn't be sure but she felt like gravity itself ceased to exist as she tangled her hands in his hair drawing him closer. His fingers dug into her hips wanting her to move against him and she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering as he trailed kissed down her neck grazing his teeth across the sensitive parts of her skin. He turned his attention back to her lips, their kisses sweet and slow. She couldn't help but moan into his kiss and they became more rough. Remembering that they were subject to have surprise visitors as any time Jan-di pulled away gasping for air as his hands wandered up and down her sides, his lips traveling from her ear lobe to her jawline.

"We ne-need-to hea-head back in." She managed between breaths getting lost in his warmth once again. Grunting in protest Jun-pyo continued his assault his lips hungrily trailing down her neck and across her collar bone where he planted one final kiss. They did need to head back in before someone came looking for them. Taking her hand in his he gave it a reassuring squeeze and flashed her a breathtaking smile before guiding her back inside the possibility of cashing in that rain check later tonight lingering in the back of his mind.


	7. Home

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews and support. This is a filler chapter to get things moving towards the incident when Ji-hoo meets his love interest.

1111111

Groggy Jan-di stretched and stifled a yawn while sitting up in bed. Her body ached as she fumbled with the comforter which seemed to be stuck. Turning her head she almost jumped in surprise when she noticed Jun-pyo laying next to her, shirtless. Looking around the room she realized they must have gone to a hotel, pieces of her clothing were scattered everywhere. Anxious she examined herself letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was wearing Jun-pyo's shirt. Nothing like that happened she assured herself rolling out of bed. On shaky legs she stumbled to the bathroom quickly closing and locking the door behind her. Splashing her face with cold water in attempt to calm her nerves she tried to remember what all happened last night. She knew they went back inside after their mini make out session, but she doesn't remember leaving let alone arriving at the hotel. None of what she can recall explains why she's so sore either. Turning the water off she decided to go back to bed, maybe she just needed some more rest.

Opening the bathroom door she was shocked to see Jun-pyo fully awake and standing there as if he were waiting for her. "Good morning." He greeted giving her a quick kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where are we?" She asked hoping to get some information without giving away that she didn't remember anything. "We are in a hotel a couple blocks away from where the party was last night." Brows knitted together in confusion she tried to make sense as to why they stayed in town when they could have gone to his house. He chuckled at her expression and ruffled her hair "You don't remember a thing do you?" She tried to play it off like she didn't know what he was talking about, crossing his arms he leaned against the door frame with a smug grin. "Then why don't you tell me what happened last night?" She blushed as endless possibilities ran through her mind, none of them innocent. "I thought so."

Embarrassed she walked over and fell onto the bed face first. "Honestly it's my fault," Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed her back trying to help release some of the tension. "I left you for five minutes and came back to you and Woo-bin having a drinking contest. I immediately dragged you out of there." He chuckled as he recalled the events of last night "you weren't thrilled with me interrupting your contest. You threw your shoes at me and ran off as soon as I got you outside. I chased after you and by the time I caught you we were outside this hotel." Relieved yet slightly disappointed Jan-di sat up her face burning red. She couldn't believe she had acted such a way, and agreeing to a drinking contest. She'd never done such a thing before, she could hardly understand why she had agreed to it at all. She's always been well aware of the fact that she has a low tolerance to alcohol. "And the clothes?" She asked hesitantly worried that she may have done something to make a bigger fool of herself.

"Well you started stripping as soon as we got in the room. You were complaining about it being too hot. It took all my strength to wrestle my shirt onto you and get you in bed, eventually I was successful. You've definitely gotten stronger over these few years it wasn't easy to do." The embarrassment she felt was overwhelming and she wondered if it were at all possible for the earth to open up and swallow her whole in that moment. How was she supposed to face him after that, what does he think of her? Would he believe that she's never normally like that or does he think she's some kind of… of alcoholic. The word itself made her nauseous and she wondered if she could feign being sick and run away to hide in the safety of her home. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked placing a hand on her forehead and touching her cheeks. "You look a little pale." Before she could reply she sprinted to the bathroom Jun-pyo on her heels. He grabbed her hair while she emptied the contents of her stomach bracing herself over the toilet.

As if things couldn't have gotten more embarrassing Jan-di thought bitterly as she leaned back against the wall having thrown up for the third time. Jun-pyo released her hair as she slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. He was on the phone with someone, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to focus on his conversation. "Ji-hoo is going to come by with some clothes and medicine." He said tucking his phone away in his pocket. She blinked at him, mouth dry, the words caught in their throat uncooperative. Shame flowed effortlessly through her veins to the depths of her soul and she wanted to scream in frustration. Making a mental note to never drink again she went to stand, wanting nothing more than to lay down for a moment. "Here, drink some water." Grateful she took the cup from Jun-pyo and sipped on it while he wrapped one of the hotels robes around her, "I thought you might want to cover up some before Ji-hoo arrived." Cheeks flushed she realized that she had been running around in nothing but his button up shirt and her underwear. "I'm going to pick up some, lay down and rest okay." With a nod and quiet thank you Jan-di crawled back into the massive bed pulling the comforter over her head her body curling into a protective ball.

It wasn't long until Ji-hoo arrived, Jan-di could hear him and Jun-pyo talking quietly while she hid under the blankets. A few minutes more and the shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of the door stirred her interest. Peaking out from her cocoon she noticed that Jun-pyo was no where to be seen and Ji-hoo was sitting on the couch. "You're awake," he stated walking over to her with a white paper bag. "This should help with the nausea. You should drink plenty of fluids and rest as much as possible." She scoffed in response rolling her eyes "are you doctoring me?" He chuckled softly while handing her some water. "Im following orders. Woo-bin is pretty messed up today too. I was over there doctoring him before Jun-pyo called me. He had to step out for a bit and asked that I watch over you." A part of her was grateful that Jun-pyo wasn't here to continually witness her like this, the other part anxious as to where he might have gone. They hadn't spent a moment apart since he showed up after her performance and though she knew eventually classes would resume and he'd have to travel for work she dreaded thinking of it. She found the idea of going back to having distance between them left her lonelier than before and she wondered how they would navigate it this time.

"You really surprised us last night," Ji-hoo said pulling her out of her tangled and somewhat depressing thoughts. She starred at him blankly trying to make sense of what he meant by that. "You don't remember?" He seemed to be as amused by this revelation as Jun-pyo was. "I don't normally drink like that, so no I don't remember." She said the uneasiness in her voice evident. "Would you like me to fill you in?" Hopeful eyes looked up at him and she sat up more in bed eager to fit together the missing pieces from last night. "Woo-bin was asking your friend Kim Min-Seo out which you objected to immediately. You said if Woo-bin could beat you at a challenge you'd give your consent for them to go on a date. Unfortunately for you he picked the challenge, I really thought Jun-pyo was going to hit him. You were holding your own pretty well but we didn't expect it to last long." Mind racing she tired to remember but nothing Ji-hoo was saying seemed familiar to her.

"So did I win?" She asked curious about the results of their competition. "Jun-pyo interrupted before a winner was determined but you were in the lead by two. Kim Min-seo turned Woo-bin down anyways. She idolizes you too much to date someone you disapprove of." Great she thought grumpily leaning back against the headboard. "So basically I feel like shit for nothing?" She was complaining, something she normally never does, but there's been a lot of that lately it seems. "You could say that, but Woo-bin feels like shit too. So even if he had won it probably wouldn't have been an enjoyable date." Hearing that brought her some form of comfort and she wondered what Kim Min-seo thought of her seeing her drink like that.

"What are you going to do!" Ji-hoo's expression changed, more serious now.

"What do you mean?" She was genuinely confused as to what he was talking about.

"Classes start back up soon and Jun-pyo will take over for his father any day now. How are you two going to stand being apart from each other?" Sighing heavily she thought about this, "I could transfer schools. But I'd have to wait till next break." She mused blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a huff. She really hadn't thought about it in too much detail because she was waiting to see if Jun-pyo even wanted her to move back. It was a topic he either hasn't thought of or he was avoiding. "What if you didn't have to wait?" Brow arched she questioned Ji-hoo not seeing how that was possible.

"I may have put in a transfer for both of us," he mumbled bashfully looking away as if he was fearful of her reaction. Blinking s couple times she let his words register. Eyes wide as saucers she blurted out a frenzy of questions from when, to how, to where and why. He motioned for her to stop talking and she nervously bit her lip to keep her mouth shut. "I had a feeling and well… I put in for us to transfer to Shinhwa University." She starred at him is utter disbelief, she truly didn't know what to say. What if Jun-pyo didn't want her here yet, where was she going to live, what about work. All these things churned through her mind and she felt dizzy thinking about it all. "It's not final. You can still decide but just in case I wanted the option to be available to you." She nodded not trusting herself to speak, "you should get some rest now," pulling the comforter up he tucked her in and patted her head before going over and taking his former position on the couch.

"Jan-di, Jan-di," groaning at the sound of her name she rolled over burying herself deeper into the warmth of her pillow. "You should probably wake up," swatting at the hand that was shaking her gently she pulled the comforter over her head and rolled again so that she was completely unexposed. She was shook one more time the same voice urging her to wake up. Grumbling she finally sat up rubbing her eyes. "Jun-pyo when did you get back?" She asked sleepily looking around the room. It was dark outside, sunlight no longer streaming in through the window and Ji-hoo was no where to be seen. "I got back a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake you earlier. I wanted to see if you wanted anything for dinner. I was going to order something." Fearful of vomiting again she shook her head no but her stomach betrayed her by answering for itself. Jun-pyo somehow talked her into trying to eat some soup.

She laid back down on the promise that she'd wake up when the food got there and as agreed she didn't complain half as much when he woke her up to eat. She ended up being hungrier than she though, finishing off the all the soup and drinking lots of water. Full and satisfied they laid down in bed and watched tv until both of them had drifted off to sleep.

111111

"Jun-pyo what's gotten into you?" Jan-di asked as he giddily dragged her down the street unable to contain his excitement. After checking out of the hotel he whisked her away and she had to semi jog just to keep up with his eager pace. "I'm going to show you what I did yesterday." He chirped suddenly changing direction and pulling her along. It reminded her of the old days when he would drag her around everywhere. It took her some time to get used to it and it's something she never realized she missed about him. She was definitely feeling nostalgic. Suddenly he stopped and she bumped into his back, rubbing her nose she went to scold him but he didn't give her a chance. "This is it." Looking up she noticed that they were outside of an apartment building. Following him up the stairs she wondered just what exactly he's been up to.

"What do you think?" He watched her as she walked around the apartment in awe, observing every inch of the place. "Jun-pyo this place is amazing!" She gushed "do you live here?" She hadn't recalled him mentioning moving out of his parents house. His grin was blinding as he walked over and took her in his arms. "I'm thinking about it." The thought of being able to visit him and not have to worry about his parents or maids thrilled her. It might be selfish of her but when she had time with him she wanted him to herself.

"I'm thinking about transferring to Shinhwa University." She blurted out suddenly and she could tell that he was shocked to hear this, he froze for a second and she worried that he might be against the idea. Burying her head in his shoulder she dared not look at him fearful of rejection.

"Move in with me?"

"Wha-what?" It sounded like he asked her to move in with him but she mentally laughed that idea off. There was no way that's what he had asked. They weren't even married… she wasn't sure if they were even dating honestly.

"I said, move in with me." Her mouth opened and closed a couple times but no words came out. Her mind fumbled over the idea and she wondered if he was serious.

"But we, I mean- I, you- move in?" He laughed at her flustered response.

"I know it seems like we'd be moving a little fast. But… I don't think I can part from you again. I want to come home to you each night and wake up to you in the morning. We're going to be busy and I'd like to know that I can at least have this time with you." Swallowing hard she nodded unable to speak. She was moving in with Jun-pyo. This was actually happening. Cheering he jumped around like a kid, his happiness was contagious and she found herself being spun around in his arms. "I love you," she said before capturing his lips with hers. She didn't know how things were going to play out in the long run or what their friends would think but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be alone anymore and for the first time in three years she felt like she had s place to call home.


	8. Unexpected kiss

Jan-di sighed heavily as she stood under the burning lights waiting for the photographer to finish snapping photos. Her smile was strained and her face physically hurt from forcing it. It's been a month since she moved in with Jun-pyo and the only downfall was that her manager took this move as an opportunity to pick up her modeling career. She's modeled before and she knows it pays well but it's not really a passion of hers. Getting the okay she dropped her pose and moved her jaw a bit trying to relieve the pain. Everything else about this move has been perfect. She spends most days in class with Ji-hoo and if she doesn't have to work then she usually visits Chu Ga-eul. Yi-jung proposed and she's been asked to be a maid of honor which she happily accepted. She's been working on her auction event with Kang Hee-soo much to Jun-pyo's displeasure. But the best part is getting to see him every night, even if they're both exhausted and just go to bed without eating dinner his presence is all that she needs.

"Alright, bring in Son Hyun-soo." She froze breath caught in her throat. She knew that name, he was a rising star among the modeling world and he even dabbled in some acting but she didn't understand why he was being called on to the set. She never worked with men, something her manager often tried to persuade her to change. She never budged on the issue though, frankly she didn't trust people who worked in the modeling industry and with good reason. If she didn't have the manager she does she probably would have never became a singer either. Her shoulder ached at the memories that flashed through her mind and she cursed whoever set this up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Geum Jan-di." He greeted bowing politely. She gave a weak smile in response not impressed with the specimen before her. He resembled Jae-ha too much for her linking and just the thought sent shivers down her spine. The photographer set them up and she was thankful they're weren't posing as a couple.

After a few more poses and some outfit changes the photographer called it. Jan-di was relieved to be done with this. She was definitely going to have words with her manager and hoped that she'd never have to work with him again. He wasn't unpleasant but for some reason his presence set off every instinctive warning embedded in her and she wanted nothing more than to run. She partly felt bad for her feelings toward him, he really hadn't done anything to her and she knew that her distaste for him was evident. "It was great to work with you, thank you." He put out his hand and hesitantly she shook it. Nothing prepared her for what came next, how he pulled her to him crushing her against his chest and quickly wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place. Before she could bark at him to let her go his lips collided with hers as one of his hands tangled itself in her hair to keep her head still, deepening the kiss.

11111111111111

"You're going to want to see this," Jung Ho-bin said as he briskly entered Jun-pyo's office. Demanding that everyone else in the room leave he turned on the television shushing Jun-pyo's frantic questioning while he flipped to the local news stations channel. "Why are we watching this?" Jun-pyo questioned angrily huffing in annoyance at the present interruption. "This right here," Jung Ho-bin replied pointing at the screen as Geum Jan-di's name scrolled across the bottom.

**"This is just in straight off the set where a fiery altercation occurred between Geum Jan-di and rising star Son Hyun-soo."** The news lady announced gaining Jun-pyo's sole attention. **"Geum Jan-di has been popular lately as she not only gained the friendship of the famous F4 but took one of our most beloved bachelors off the market when she and Gu Jun-pyo confirmed that they are dating during an interview last week."** He smirked as he remembered that interview. Jan-di looked about as red as a tomato when he can come out and announced that there was no love triangle happening and that they had been dating since the night of her performance. **"Since then she has relocated to the area and taken her modeling career more seriously. However, it seems that she's also snagged the attention of Son Hyun-soo who as you can see from the photo released caught Geum Jan-di in what appears to be a heated kiss."**

Jun-pyo could hardly determine what he felt as the photo of Jan-di and Son Hyun-soo flashed across the screen. She was wrapped in his arms and his hand was tangled in her hair. From the angle he couldn't see her reaction but it set a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and he seemed to be torn between anger and.. Jealousy? It had to be a set up, he couldn't imagine Jan-di willingly posing for a photo like that let alone betraying him. **"My favorite photo has to be one of the next few sent in, clearly expressing how Geum Jan-di felt about the kiss."** Erupting with laughter Jun-pyo fell back into his chair gasping for air, even Jung Ho-bin snickered as a photo series of Jan-di punching Son Hyun-soo flashed across the television. She was obviously furious, face flushed and disgust burning in her eyes, it looked like she was yelling at him and Jun-pyo could only imagine the extent of her scolding him. "That's my girl." He beamed praising Jan-di for a job well done, he wasn't even concerned with getting a blow in himself if he ever ran into the man, this clearly would hurt more than anything he could do. **"It's been reported that Geum Jan-di had to be taken to the hospital as she evidently broke her hand delivering that punch. I think this serves as a great testimony on where her heart is and how she feels about unwanted attention. We'll be wishing her a speedy recovery and following up on how this event affects Son Hyun-soo's career." **

"Please find out what hospital she's at and bring a car around immediately." With a nod Jung Hoo-bin left the room to do as he was asked.

111111111111111

Jan-di squirmed as she sat in the room waiting to be discharged. They had to put a pin in her hand and her manager had already called and lectured her on being more careful while she waited. Neither of them knew who arranged for Son Hyun-soo to be on set with her but she was glad to know that her instincts were right and he was not someone to be trusted. She tried to figure out how she was going to explain all of of this to Jun-pyo later if he didn't already know. "Jan-di are you okay?" She looked up to see Ji-hoo who seemed to be out of breath as if he had just ran a marathon. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't told anyone about the incident yet but somehow she wasn't surprised. "It's all over the news."

Groaning she pulled her hood up with her good hand she tugged roughly on the strings so that just her nose and mouth were the only parts of her face exposed. She's never wanted to disappear more so than she did in that instant. She could only imagine what the media was saying about her right now, they had just dealt with the stories about her going between Ji-hoo and Jun-pyo and now this happens. She wanted to cry and scream and hit something but the throbbing of her hand reminded her that she already had hit something, or someone really. She should have hit him harder. "I came as soon as I heard. Everyone else is on their way too." Falling back on the bed she wished for the earth to swallow her and save her from the embarrassment.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing in here?" Perking up and pulling her hood open Jan-Di realized she had a strict no visitor policy, and though she didn't want to kick Ji-hoo out she also wasn't feeling up to entertaining. Her nurse was young and petite with waist length golden brown hair and the biggest brown doe eyes Jan-di had ever seen, they had hit it off immediately as they were both working to become a doctor. "My name is Ji-hoo, I'm a friend of Jan-di's" Ji-hoo explained turning on the infamous F4 charm. Jan-di snickered quietly as Lee Ja-kyung set down her clipboard and folded her arms across her chest, looking at Ji-hoo completely unimpressed by his attempt to woo her. "That's fine, but this patient has a strict no visitor policy. You can't be in here." She said curtly leaving no room for negotiation. Hardly able to contain herself Jan-di watched as Ji-hoo stood there speechless. She can't imagine him ever being turned away like this before and she was quiet enjoying her nurses spit fire personality. Ultimately defeated Ji-hoo allowed Lee Ja-kyung to escort him out to the waiting room. Consumed by her own amusement she didn't notice Jun-pyo slipping into the room. "What's so funny," he asked examining her hand. "How did you get in here?" She questioned bewildered by his sudden appearance. "I snuck in how else?" He hadn't looked her in the eye yet he was too busy examining every inch of exposed flesh for any additional injuries. "You didn't answer my question, what's so funny?"

"Ji-hoo was just kicked out by my nurse" grunting in reply Jun-pyo continued his examination eventually ruling that the only injury was to her hand. "What's with that no visitor policy anyways?" She cringed at the hurt in his voice and made a mental note to change that before she left. "I haven't updated things yet." He nodded rubbing his knuckles across her temple trailing down the side of her face to her jaw line, she shivered from his touch realizing how cold it actually was in the room she was in. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said tapping a finger against her lips, once – twice. He leaned in for a kiss but before he could brush his lips against hers they were interrupted. "What are you doing in here?" Grinning Jan-di pulled back from Jun-pyo as Lee Ja-kyung entered the room, hands on her hips she looked ready to drag Jun-pyo our by his collar if she had to.

"It's fine, I need to update that policy anyways." Eyeing Jun-Pyo warily the nurse clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It's fine since I'm here to take you to check out. We'll have you fill out the form to change that and then you can be on your way." Overjoyed to be leaving Jan-di jumped up stumbling a bit she went to steady herself but Jun-pyo grabbed onto her very concerned by her sudden clumsiness. "Your nurse scares me," he whispered as they followed Lee Ja-kyung out towards the check out desk his arm protectively secured around Jan-di's waist as they walked fearful that she may lose her balance again. "You should have seen Ji-hoo's face when she kicked him out. I couldn't tell if he was that shocked or completely taken by her."

"From his expression out in the lobby I'm thinking it was both." Agreeing with his statement Jan-di filled out the paperwork changing her no visitor policy under Jun-pyo's watchful eye. It really bothered him and he felt a stab of guilt at not having changed that as soon as she was seen. Walking out into the lobby the rest of the group sat waiting. Everyone was glad to see that Jan-di was okay with no other injury and teased Ji-hoo for so easily being chased out. Ji-hoo was not as taken with the news that Lee Ja-kyung would be joining classes at Shinhwa University on a scholarship. His reaction to the nurse only escalated the teasing he received. Jan-di swore she saw the faintest blush spread across his cheeks as Woo-bin and Yi-Jung relentlessly attacked him. It seemed to her that Ji-hoo might be in the midst of developing s crush.

They went out to dinner and Jun-pyo fretted over every little thing concerning Jan-di and her hand. Returning home she rolled her eyes as he insisted on opening the front door for her. She partly wanted to remind him that she still has one good hand that she could use but another part of her found this side of him to be kinda cute. She laughed at the thought of anyone else's reaction to witnessing the mighty Gu Jun-pyo, wealthy business tycoon who is greatly respected and in some cases feared worrying over his girlfriend in such a manner. His reputation would crumble if they saw him now and she secretly enjoyed getting to be one of the few people who saw this side of him. Walking inside she was thankful to be home, exhausted from the days events.

Enveloping her in his arms Jun-pyo pulled her to him making sure to be extra careful of the positioning of her hand. He held her there's feeling his worry melt away as she snuggled closer to him welcoming his warmth. Back in high school he would have been furious with her and probably would have turned the tv off after seeing her kissing someone else on tv, he wouldn't have waited for an explanation. A pang of guilt stabbed him and he wondered why he ever questioned someone a loyal and caring as she was back then. He partly chuckled at the thought of him growing up and maturing, maybe he needed to lose her in order to properly appreciate everything that she is to him. "I'm sorry," she whimpered a pleading tone coating her voice. He could feel her breath against his chest, her stray hairs tickling his chin. Exhaling gruffly he tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. Unshed tears coated her eyelashes and he instinctively wiped them away.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he squeezed her softly mindful of her cast which was resting against his side. He wondered if she was expecting him to react like he did in high school, and his chest tightened at the thought. She squealed in surprise when he brushed his lips across hers before placing another gentle reassuring kiss on her forehead. He'd be dammed before he got mad at her for something like this again. Focusing his attention back on her lips he kissed her slowly. He had a lot to make up for, and he wasn't going to stop until she was thoroughly convinced.

1111111111111111111

The next update is probably going to take me a few days maybe a week. I'm hoping to be able to get the next two chapters done and posted at the same time. I've been asked about a lemon, and though I've thought about it with the rating I have this story set at I'll probably post it separately. When I do I'll put the information up so anyone who wants to read that can.

Thanks again for the reviews and feedback.

Till next time!


	9. Headaches and other things

"I'm never going to get this," Jan-di groaned laying her head down on the table in exhaustion. She's been sitting in the library for four hours with Lee Ja-kyung studying for their upcoming finals. It's been months since she met the nurse who got into the same university on a scholarship and she gladly welcomed her in to their group. "You will, I think the weather has everyone down." Lee Ja-kyung offered in an attempt to comfort Jan-di. The weather did have everyone down, it's been raining constantly for a week now. "You're right." Jan-di sighed as she closed her text book earning a questionable glance from Lee Ja-kyung. "I'm going to get something from the café, do you want anything?" Right now caffeine sounded wonderful and maybe it'd help her headache some. Her friend shook her head no and Jan-di stated that she'd return soon and went off to get a coffee from the school café.

Upon her return to the library Jan-di spotted Jun-pyo peeking from behind a bookshelf, quietly she stepped up behind him "Gu Jun-pyo, what are you doing here?" She asked startling him as he jumped quickly spinning around to face her. "I came to see you, but spotted something much more interesting." Motioning for her to be quiet he pointed to the table where Jan-di sat moments ago with Lee Ja-kyung only Ji-hoo sat in her place. Curious the coupled hid behind the book shelf and watched the two who sat with textbooks open. Every now and then Ji-hoo's hand would brush against Lee Ja-kyung's as he shifted. Or he'd catch a confused expression cross her face and lean in to see what she was reading and help her with the problem. The two hiding snickered at their friends who seemed completely oblivious to anything happening outside the table where they sat. "Let's go," Jun-pyo said grabbing Jan-di's hand and dragging her to a remote part of the library..

Seated on a couch tucked away in a corner behind many bookshelves silence settled between the two as they sat next to each other. Jan-di sipped on her coffee desperate to relive her headache some and Jun-pyo was content just being next to her as his arm was comfortably draped across her shoulders. "You've been studying a lot." He pointed out breaking the silence. With a disheartened sigh Jan-di nodded looking down at the cup in her hands. "What's wrong?" Shaking her head she looked up at him trying to smile, but her efforts fell short. Concerned Jun-pyo sat up more pulling Jan-di with him as he studied her expression. "I'm fine," She quickly corrected in hopes to ease his concern. He's been overly attentive since she broke her hand and even with it healed completely he still asked her to take things easy and not overwork herself. "I've just had a headache today." Letting out a breath of air relieved that it wasn't something related to her hand Jun-pyo gently began to massage her head.

Tilting her head so that his fingers ran across the part where it hurt the most she groaned quietly leaning more and more into his touch. Taking advantage of the moment Jun-pyo blew a puff of air on her exposed neck causing her to shiver. The satisfaction he felt from her reaction burned through his veins pooling in the pit of his stomach, he's been careful to keep physical contact to a minimum since she broke her hand, and even with it being healed for a bit now that worry has still been present in the back of his mind. Unable to contain his desires he kissed her softly at first but as she tilted her head to give him better access to her lips his kisses deepened, becoming rougher, hungrier. Snaking his hand from her head to her waist he lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She moaned into him as she rubbed against his erection and he almost came completely undone feeling her press against him like that.

Her hands explored his back, softly trailing over the strong muscles hidden beneath his shirt. As he deepened the kiss one of her hands tugged at the ends of his now tousled curly hair. He would be lying if he said that each little touch from her didn't drive him mad. His heart was like a hammer in his chest as she continued to massage his back. Lips grazing the edge of her ear she shuddered in response and he grinned making his way down her jawline to the most sensitive part of her neck where he blew another puff of air against her skin. She squirmed in response and he slipped a hand under her blouse grunting as she rocked against him while he tickled her ribs his fingers trailing lightly right below her breasts. He calculated the odds of them possibly being interrupted and wrestled with the thought of taking her right there. On a couch in a sparsely visited part of the university library where he'd burn every inch of her skin into his memory. Hating himself he broke apart for air, this wasn't the proper place for this exchange. She deserved to be worshiped in a private setting where he could carefully engrave her to his mind. Not taken lustfully on the nearest surface. Chest heaving Jan-di rested her head against his shoulder as she gasped for air.

"I should get back to studying." She whispered still breathless. He nodded reluctantly helping her stand and straighten herself up. He wouldn't mind parading around with her looking like she'd just came from a heated make out session with him but he knew she'd be embarrassed which would make her uncomfortable and that's something he never wanted her to be with him, uncomfortable. "What are you grinning about?" She chided as he helped adjust the collar on her shirt so that it hid the trail of red marks he'd left on her skin. "Nothing, lets go," grabbing her hand he guided her back towards the table they had left Lee Ja-kyung and Ji-hoo studying at. Her coffee and her headache forgotten.

111111111111111111111111

"Jan-di I was sent to help you finish packing," Lee Ja-kyung sang opening the bedroom door. Finals had passed without issue, Jan-di found she was able to study better after her time with Jun-pyo and of course Ji-hoo helped as well. Now they were on break and it was decided that everyone was going to take a trip to a resort woo-bin owned. Mumbling a thank you Jan-di tossed a pile of clothes out onto the bed sorting through the ones she wanted to take and which ones she was going to leave behind. She's the only one who hasn't had time to pack yet and they were supposed to be leaving for the airport soon. "Jan-di are those really your pajamas?" Ja-kyung said distastefully holding up a worn down t shirt and pair of sleep shorts. "Yea, why what's wrong with them?" Jan-di asked with a shrug taking the pajamas from Ja-kyung and stuffing them in her suitcase.

"Jan-di, Jan-di, Jan-di," Ja-kyung muttered with a click of her tongue, shaking her head in disbelief. "These," she emphasized snagging the clothes back and waving them in front of her friends face "are not the kind of pajamas that set fire to a mans blood." Flustered Jan-di snatched the clothing back "who wants to do that sort of thing." Her face flushed red she turned grabbing another handful of clothes form her dresser to sort out on the bed. This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have. "Wait, don't tell me you two haven't?" Ja-kyung gasped grabbing Jan-di by the shoulders she looked into her eyes squealing when she confirmed her accusation. "You haven't!" The girl shrieked unable to contain her shock. "You seem so surprised." Jan-di hissed rolling her eyes. This conversation was definitely happening.

"This is important. You two live together!" Shushing Ja-kyung to be quieter Jan-di glanced at the open door warily not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, it was embarrassing enough to talk about it to begin with she didn't need someone eavesdropping. "Just because we live together doesn't mean we have to sleep together." Tossing some more clothing into the suite case she turned to her closet pulling various shirts off hangers and tossing them on the bed to be folded and packed. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Ja-kyung whispered not giving up on the topic. "I haven't thought of things like that," Jan-di lied hoping her friend would be convinced enough to drop the topic before someone walked in on them. Of course she's thought about it, but she's never had the courage to initiate anything.

"Then please tell me what these are?" Cringing at those words Jan-di slowly turned to see Ja-kyung dangling some form of sheer black lacy lingerie before her horrified eyes. Cursing herself for not hiding those better she snatched them out of Ja-kyungs hand and threw them back into the dresser slamming the drawer closed. "That was a gift, I haven't worn any of them." Before the questioning could continue Jan-di's phone rang. Thankful for the distraction she grabbed her phone, seeing that it was her manager she motioned that she was going to step outside and take the call.

"How's my favorite little star?" Her managers voice rang as she accepted her call. Mumbling something incoherent in response Jan-di leaned against the wall as her manager went off on a tangent about her career and needing to make an appearance since she's recovered from her broken hand. Agreeing to work on some new songs and make an effort to get into the recording studio she barely made it off the phone in time. The car had arrived to pick them up and the guys were hollering up at them to get their things and come down. Frantically walking back into the bedroom Jan-di was surprised to see Lee Ja-kyung pulling her closed suitcase off the bed. "I finished packing for you," relieved Jan-di thanked her and offered to take the suitcase from her to carry down the stairs.

11111111111111111111111111

Stretching Jun-pyo watched as Jan-di gladly made her way off the plane welcoming the warm sea breeze that greeted them all. The flight was longer than he would have liked and his butt went numb from sitting for so long. The group made their way to the resort, buzzing with excitement while the local staff took their belongings to their rooms. "This is so exciting!" Ja-kyung cheered grabbing onto Jan-di's arm as they walked. This was a different resort than the one he had taken her to with the F4 and Ga-eul before and for that he was thankful. Laughing at the girls he watched as Jan-di allowed herself to be dragged off by Ga-eul, who had taken hold of her other arm, and Ja-kyung who squealed with excitement as they ran down to the beach leaving Jun-pyo and the others by themselves.

"Those girls can be so childish sometimes," Yi-jung beamed watching his fiancé run off with her fiends, "oh no, all three of you! Are you kidding me!" Woo-bin cried out pointing at the lop sided grins his three companions had. "I'm the only one with any sense," he cried again falling to his knees dramatically while his friends swatted him on the back of the head as they walked by. "Come on Woo-bin you're a bachelor at heart, what did you expect?" Yi-jung teased "I expected Ji-hoo and I to grow old together." Woo-bin said as he skipped besides Ji-hoo and grabbed hold of his hand, earning him a shove and another swat on the head as Ji-woo scolded him trying to hide his evident smile. As Woo-bin and Yi-Jung went off to explore themselves the group agreed to meet up at dinner leaving Jun-pyo and Ji-hoo sitting on a log on the beach as they watched the girls run around in the shallow water and play in the sand.

"I never thought I'd be able to get over Geum Jan-do." Ji-hoo stated as he watched Lee Ja-kyung run around kicking the ankle deep water in attempts to splash Jan-di and Ga-eul. Snorting in response Jun-pyo looked over at him, "you really can't screw things up now you know," Ji-hoo chuckled twirling a twig between him fingers. "Cause, I won't be there to take her away this time of you do." Grinning Jun-pyo pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket "I don't plan to this time," he said quietly opening it to show Ji-hoo the contents. Looking down at the ring that sat in Jun-pyo's hand with wide eyes Ji-hoo examined the ring, "my man." He said patting Jun-pyo on the back a couple times giving the ring back to him. "When are you going to propose?" Shrugging Jun-pyo put the box back in his pocket zipping it closed so that it won't fall out.. "I guess when it seems like a good time."

"Wait, you mean you're carrying that thing around Incase the right time comes up?"

"Well.. yea."

"What are you afraid she's going to say no?"

"It's not that," Jun-pyo sighed running his hand through his hair. "I just don't want it to be too soon."

"Well… I guess when you're ready you'll know."

"No one else knows though, so don't say anything." Jun-pyo warned in which Ji-hoo responded by crossing his heart. Grinning he sat and continued to watch his heart full at the sight of Jan-di's smile. He didn't know when he was going to propose, but he knew that when he did a wedding wouldn't be far behind. He wouldn't be able to wait that long to make her his entirely.

11111111111111111111111111


	10. Sing for me

"Come on, sing for us!" The group pleaded having cornered Jan-di after dinner. They were all sitting around a fire on the beach when the ridiculous request came up. Since then everyone's begged for Jan-di to sing a song for them. "Please." Lee Ja-kyung asked, falling down to her knees. "Do it as a gift for Ji-hoo and I?" She tried again after Jan-di frantically shook her head no muttering something about having no music. Her statement caused the young star to pause and look at her questionably. "A gift?" Her eyes darted between Ji-hoo and Ja-kyung trying to piece together the meaning behind her words. "We're dating now!" The statement shocked Jan-di, recovering she eagerly took her friend in her arms crushing her with a hug. Everyone gave their congratulations to the couple in which Ji-hoo muttered something about it just seemed to be the right time while shooting a knowing look at Jun-pyo who about choked on his drink.

"So is that a yes?" Groaning Jan-di leaned back from the embrace and sighed."But I don't have any music." She fussed again trying to convince her friends. "Got that covered," Ji-hoo said pulling out a guitar. Jan-di stood there sputtering nonsense about rich people not knowing what no means and wondering where he got the guitar from. Defeated she took the instrument and began strumming making sure it was in tune before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

(Song is only love by Meg and Dia)

Will I always stare at that shore

Wondering, what's it for?

Will I never venture out

And see the world, do I dare to see it now?

Listen to me, you lonely thing

You've come too far to just give up

It's just always more, it's time to explore

What the inside of your heart looks like

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

When we forget why we're proud

Time's a rotten friend

It's hard to learn it now

Doesn't matter what they say

Love will slide your backbone into place

Won't you listen to me, you silly thing

You've been away for far too long

It's just up ahead, get with the rest of it

I'm onto your side, now come along

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

The group cheered as the song came to an end and called for an encore. "I'll only sing this next one if Ga-eul sings it with me," surprised Yi-Jung looked at his fiancé not sure why Jan-di would request that of her. "Jan-di no, I haven't sung in forever." Ga-eul grumbled her cheeks tinted pink from the sudden attention. "Oh no, if I'm stuck in this I'm taking you with me." Jan-di beamed dragging her friend to sit next to her. "We're singing the song we wrote together back in high school." Upon hearing the news it was pointless to argue as everyone urged them to sing. Finally agreeing Jan-di began playing the opening smiling widely as her and her best friend sang the song they wrote together.

(Song is summer clothes by Meg and Dia)

I quit smoking come July.

Sun was too strong in my lungs.

Fog like sea foam in the night.

Headlights safely took me home.

Bodies steaming up the windows.

You told me you didn't know how.

I said, "I will wait for you to grow.

I don't wanna take your youth from you now."

You gave me all your summer clothes.

They had grown too small for you.

You were itching to see the world.

I had nothing left for you.

My last summer, my last summer with you.

Heavy nights under the moon.

The stars and interrupted beehive.

Love so simple no one understood.

Carved our names with your pocketknife.

You gave me all your summer clothes.

They had grown too small for you.

You were itching to see the world.

I had nothing left for you.

My last summer, my last summer with you.

You gave me all your summer clothes.

They had grown too small for you.

You were itching to see the world.

I had nothing left for you.

My last summer, my last summer with you.

Everyone was impressed to discover that Ga-eul could sing. Yi-Jung praised her voice and thanked her by pulling her into a passionate kiss which led to them being teased by Woo-bin who claimed to be the ultimate third wheel between the three couples. Laughing Jan-di handed the guitar back to Ji-woo before taking a seat next to Jun-pyo. He took her hand in his kissing the top of it gently before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him enjoying his warmth and thankful that he convinced her to go on this trip. She didn't realize how much she needed a break and time with her friends. Maybe someday they'd go on a trip by themselves and she wondered what events would transpire if they were completely alone for the whole week. Blushing and cursing her inappropriate thoughts she buried her head in his shoulder hoping no one noticed her blush.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Jun-pyo hold up." Woo-bin called out jogging to catch up to his friend. Jan-di had retired a couple hours ago and Jun-pyo had stayed behind reluctantly to give her some space. They lived together after all and he pestered her to come on this trip to get some space and relax, that included some space from him as well. Not that she had asked for it but he figured after her hand and finals she probably needed some quiet time. "What's up man." He asked as Woo-bin finally reached him. "I have a gift for you and Jan-di." Eyebrows raises he looked at his friend questioning his motives. "A gift?" He verified wondering what was up.

Crossing his arms he watched as Woo-bin struggled to pull out a pack from his pocket. Eventually he motioned for Jun-pyo to hold out his hand, doing so he examined the so called gift, "is this some kind of joke?" He roared throwing the gift back at Woo-bin who fumbled with it a moment before securing the pack in his hands. "I'm serious." He reiterated holding the pack back out for Jun-pyo to take. "Why would I need a pack of!" Jun-pyo yelled realizing what he was about to say he quieted his voice and stepped closer to woo-bin so that others would overhear. "Why would I need a pack of condoms." He hissed unamused by his friends suggestion.

"I thought maybe you forgot yours." Jun-pyo shot him a ridiculous look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Woo-bin questioned before the light bulb went off and he jumped up excitedly "don't tell me you two haven't done it!" Groaning Jun-pyo pinched the bridge of his nose rubbing his temple in frustration. "Oh my goodness, you guys haven't!"'putting a hand over his friends mouth he asked him to be quieter. "I truly thought you had just forgotten yours, I can't believe you two are still virgins. I mean you live together and all."

"Why?" Jun-pyo asked glaring at Woo-bin intensely. Anyone else would have cowered under his gaze but woo-bin just grinned back at him like a fool. "It's painful to watch. It doesn't take a genius to see the tension between you two. I thought you guys were sharing a room to get some stress out, this vacation is to relax after all isn't it?" Thinking about his friends words he pondered the implication it must make to his friends for them to share a room on vacation. He hadn't thought about it originally because they live together. Sighing he looked at his friend, his intentions were uncalled for but they weren't bad it was just a misunderstanding.

"Look, I don't know what you're waiting for but you should take them anyways. Just in case it comes up and you're not prepared. Better safe than sorry." Jun-pyo thought about turning the offer down, he couldn't imagine what he'd do if Jan-di discovered that he was carrying around condoms. Before he could get the words out he remembered the ring in his pocket and wondered if being prepared was really such a bad thing. He had to admit that it was getting harder to control his desires. "Not a word." He threatened taking the pack from Woo-bin whose grin got wider before running off. Shoving the condoms in his pocket he turned and briskly walked towards his room thankful that it was dark out and no one could see the blush that burned his cheeks.

11111111

"No, no, no!" Jan-di cried shuffling through her suitcase in search of her pajamas. Mortified she held up the black lacy thing Ja-kyung was teasing her about. Tossing the distasteful garment to the side she dumped out the whole contents of her bag on the bathroom floor desperate to find something, anything that was suitable to sleep in. Cursing her luck she fell to the floor in defeat a white towel wrapped tightly around her slim form. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep in.. in that thing. You wouldn't be sleeping much anyways shaking off the thought that ran through her mind with trembling hands she picked up her clothes and slammed her suitcase shut. Poking her head out the door she called for Jun-pyo a couple times to see if he was around. Not getting a response she tiptoed out to the bed where his suitcase laid. Pulling out the longest shirt she could find she slipped it on. She didn't have any sleep shorts but this was going to have to do.

"Are you okay?" Startled she spun around to see Jun-pyo who was standing in the doorway. Tugging at the ends of his shirt that she wore trying to cover more of herself to explained how Ja-kyung finished packing for her and that her pajamas were overlooked by both of them and that taking one of his shirts was the only thing she could think of. Walking around he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and handed them to her, not daring to look her in the eye as he did so. "You'll be more comfortable in these." Thankful she gladly slipped them on tugging on the strings to tie them as tightly as she could so they didn't fall down hips. Kissing her forehead he helped her into bed before going to take a shower himself. He needed to cool off. The last thing he expected after his conversation with Woo-bin was to walk in and see her in her underwear and his T-shirt. Something about that got his blood boiling and not in a good way.

Crawling into bed he smiled as Jan-di slept peacefully snoring softly. Like a magnet drawn to him she scooted closer and his heart raced as he pulled her close. Woo-bin's words rang through his mind as he brushed some strands of her hair out of her face and he wondered if he was ever going to be able to drift off to sleep.

1111

The days went quickly and every day proved to be harder and harder for Jun-pyo to control himself. Maybe it was because he was more self aware of it or maybe it was because it had built up that much but the tension between him and Jan-di was taking its toll on him. He's been careful to keep his distance but it's only made things worse. His change in personality has had Jan-di worried about him and she's made an effort to stick closer to him than she normally does proving to get them in some heated situations where they both struggled to stop themselves. With one more full day on the island Jan-di found herself walking towards their room to check on Jun-pyo who had excused himself earlier to go lay down. It was getting dark out now and dinner would be served soon. She wanted to see if he was going to join them or if she should bring something back to the room for him.

Surprised to see the bed empty she figured that Jun-pyo was in the bathroom. Noticing his discarded clothes on the floor she decided to pick them up for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about it later. He's been acting strange this trip and she was worried about his health. As she folded his pants something fell out of his pocket and onto to floor, picking it up she examined the package closely so lost in thought she didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Jan-di?" Upon hearing her name she turned to face Jun-pyo who was holding up the black lingerie Ja-kyung had packed for her. Horrified she starred at him with wide eyes having forgotten that she tossed the garment behind the toilet unable to look at it in her suitcase any longer. To her surprise Jun-pyo looked just as horrified as he starred at the condom she was holding in her hand. Gulping her words stumbled out of her mouth as she tired to explain the lingerie.

Realizing she wasn't forming a full sentence and just blurting out single words she fidgeted with the plastic in her hands completely flustered. She could feel the gears turning in her mind as she tried to figure out what to say. The whole situation was comical really. Here she was hiding lingerie and him condoms which she assumed was given to him by his friends, Woo-bin to be exact if she had to guess. It seemed like something Woo-bin would do and how he got Jun-pyo to accept it was unclear, but the message seemed to be obvious. Unable to control herself she burst into a fit of laughter completely amused by these events. "Is this why you've been so squeamish?" She giggled holding the condom out to Jun-pyo who hesitantly took it from her placing it on the bathroom counter. "What about you, I thought you didn't have anything to sleep in?" He shot back twirling the clothing around in front of her. Face burning red she snatched it from him and tossed it to a corner of the room.

She opened her mouth to argue her reasons but was cut off when Jun-pyo crossed the room and melded their lips together, completely catching her off guard. She felt a buzz of excitement chorus through her and settle like a pit of lava in her stomach. He licked her lips eagerly and she complied wrapping her arms around his neck as he crushed her to him. This time seemed different he wasn't holding back and she whimpered softly as his hands trailed down her sides under her blouse earning a satisfied grunt from him in response. His touch set a trail of file across her skin and she gasped when he grabbed her to pull her down as he moved to the bed. Breaking apart Jun-pyo cupped her face resting his forehead against hers. "Sorry." He whispered breathing heavily. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Jan-di breathed leaning over and kissing him deeply.

11111111111111111

I posted another story with the events between the two from here.

Till next time! I'll update in a week.


	11. So Kang-han

"Thank you for coming tonight," Jan-di greeted as guests flooded into the venue she had reserved for her auction. Their trip was over and time seemed to stand still after that night her and Jun-pyo spent together. She felt whole in a sense, as if her purpose and home resides wherever Jun-pyo is, it is no longer a physical place for after that night he became her home, her everything. Of course the tension between them melted away which won them both knowing looks and sly comments from Ja-kyung and Woo-bin which would cause Jun-pyo to scowl and redirect the topic while Jan-di would sport a radiant blush. Thankfully it was their last day on vacation and since their return Jan-di has been swamped with work and preparing for the auction. She's worked on a new album and set up some shows to put on during the summer.

"You look lovely," Jun-pyo whispered walking up behind her. Unfazed by his presence Jan-di flashed a quick smile his way while continuing to greet guests and thank them for their support. She was to address everyone here soon and for some reason her stomach knotted at the thought. Here singing on stage in front of thousand of people did not phase her but this had her shaking in her heels. Maybe it's because of the crowd. There were a lot of important people at this auction and its success depends on finding free clinics throughout her home. If it went well enough they may even be able to reach out and support clinics outside her community. The cause was too important for her to screw up. Finally everyone was accounted for and the doors closed. At some point Jun-pyo had taken her hand but he felt like an extension of herself, so she hadn't noticed until he gave her a reassuring squeeze before going to join all their friends who had attended as well.

Kang Hee-soo stood in the front of the room, she was to announce Jan-di. Hearing her name she hesitantly made her way towards the front of the room eager to get this part over with. Taking the mic from Kang Hee-soo who gave her a comforting nod before returning to the table her husband was at she turned and looked out at the crowded room. She hadn't expected this kind of response, and she knew it was due to the business connections her friends and to be family had. "I'd like to thank you all again for coming and support us tonight. I'm thrilled to see so many people here to support this cause. Our goal is to fund free health clinics in our communities and throughout our country for a minimum of ten years without worry. With your contribution tonight we will be another step closer to making that dream a reality. Every penny goes back into running these clinics and serving our community. If you'd like to know of any other areas these clinics have needs for that aren't financial please find me or Kang Hee-soo as we'd love to speak with you. Thank you"

Heart beating rapidly Jan-di passed the mic off and darted for the table with all her friends. That definitely was more nerve wrecking than singing. "That's our girl." Ji-hoo beamed as she took her spot next to Jun-pyo. "Thanks." She said quietly fiddling her thumbs. "Oof." Ga-eul grunted leaning against the table. Yi-jung was rubbing her back glancing at her worriedly. She was about 3 weeks away from her due date. "Are you okay?" He whispered, Ga-eul nodded her head in response bringing concern to the whole table. "I think my waters broke." Face blank Yi-jung starred at her mouth open completely frozen in place. Instantly acting upon the news Ji-hoo grabbed Ga-eul whose water had indeed broke and escorted her into the hall leaving Woo-bin and Ja-kyung to drag the shocked Yi-jung after them. "I'll get someone to clean up. Well go after them when the auction is over," nodding in agreement Jan-di watched as her friends quietly snuck out of the event. Jun-pyo went to go find a worker while Jan-di tried to pay attention to the auction but all she could think of was Ga-eul.

"What happened?" Looking up Jan-di noticed that she had spaced out and Kang Hee-soo along with her husband were standing next to her. "Ga-eul is going to have her baby," she bit out meekly eyes darting towards the exit. Jun-pyo was making his way back over and she wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and run out of there to go support her friend. She's missed so much time with her, what is there's a complication. Worry consumed her and she didn't hear Kang Her-soo reposed to her news. Shaking her back to reality she realized that Jun-pyo had returned and was saying something. She starred him trying to make out what he was saying but she could only tell that his lips were moving. Looking between him and his parents she tried to focus but she couldn't seem to hear what they were saying. Uneasy, Jun-pyo grabbed her hand tugging her towards the exit. She followed him allowing herself to be dragged along effortlessly. She didn't even react when he helped her into the passenger seat and buckled her up. Looking at him as he got in the driver seat his words reached her and she cried while nodding in agreement. "We're going to the hospital." It was those words that reached her and the relief she felt was overwhelming.

111111111111111

"Ga-eul!" Jan-di cried rushing into the hospital room and to her friends side. They've spent 32 hours in the waiting room, waiting. It was excruciating for Jan-di to wait. She wasn't patient in these moments. Jun-pyo had looked like he was about to rip his hair out countless times while trying to get her to sit

Down. Finally after hours of convincing she would, just to get up two minutes later and start pacing again. There was a resting period after the baby was born to give Ga-eul and Yi-jung some rest and bonding time. Visitors were finally allowed back and Jan-di felt like she could burst from excitement. Scooping the little guy into her arms she smiled and cooed over his face, asking a million question a minute about height and weight and had he eaten well and how they were both doing. It was a little much for Jun-Pyo and children were not his specialty.

Standing back in the doorway he watched as his girlfriend glowed with happiness, baby in arms. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes lit up when the baby yawned and he chucked quietly at her behavior. It was rare to see her like this and he wanted to drink in it for as long as it lasted. He could see her as a mother and the thought of this being them someday smiling widely and their own child made his heart flutter. He'd never thought about children much and though he figured it'd happen someday because he could always picture Jan-di as a mother he didn't have the desire to pursue it early in their relationship. They needed to get married first and somewhat selfishly he didn't want to share her with anyone yet. He'd missed her greatly and he wanted her to himself mostly, but being there leaning against the doorframe watching her in that moment he found that he couldn't wait for the day when they were ready to have a family of their own.

"What's his name?" Jan-di asked taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room still cradling the little boy in her arms. "So Kang-Han." Yi-Jung announced knowingly. It was hard for them to choose a name, and Ga-eul wanted to choose something to honor Jan-di's brother. He happily agreed knowing the closeness the girls shared and how important each other's family was to the other. Grinning Jan-di commented that it was a find name and offered for Jun-pyo to take a turn holding So Kang-Han. He refused of course but after some pressuring he was sitting down, baby in his arms and he felt so tense he was afraid to breathe. "You don't have to look so scared." Yi-Jung teased taking his son into his arms. It was painful for them to watch Jun-pyo hold the child and they all agreed that it's s good thing Jan-di wasn't having a baby. Some blushing and muttered comments passed between the group before Jan-di and Jun-pyo bid their farewell and took their leave.

1111111111111111111

"Hey are you okay?" Jan-di asked concern in her voice and she starred at Jun-pyo he had opened the car door for her three minutes ago and though she got in right away he remained standing there starting off into space. Poking him on the shoulder lightly she tried to bring him back to reality. A part of her was worried he was overcome with exhaustion and wondered if they should call a cab. "I'm fine." He finally replied looking at her, unmoving. Leaning towards her he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking." Brows raised Jan-di scooted to the edge of her seat facing Jun-pyo who was still leaning towards her. "Do I get to know your thoughts?" She questioned folding her arms. She could see the wheels turning in his mind and she wondered what could be thinking that would require so much of his attention. Leaning in closer to where his lips were inches from hers he starred into her eyes, and wanted to flick him on the nose for leaving her in suspense as he quietly stood there but she decided against it.

"Do you want a family someday, in the future?" She searched his expression trying to decipher what he meant by his question. She had just assumed that they would have a family someday, she never thought about not having a family, but she figured Jun-pyo had come to the same assumption, they've never discussed it m. Stomach churning she wondered if he was asking because he realized he didn't want a family. He looked so uncomfortable holding a newborn and she quickly tried to conceal any trace of her expression that would show her worry. "What I mean…" he began before she could open her mouth to respond, "is are you willing to when we're ready?" A range of emotions overcame her and she felt the worry gnawing at her vanish. Taking a deep breathe she collected herself. They were on the same page, he was just verbalizing it. Words lost, and most likely uncooperative she nodded giving a silent reply to his question.

He didn't need words, her nod was enough and it was evident in his smile as he cupped her face and drew her into a kiss. They were both exhausted from waiting in the hospital, they were both in their formal clothes from the auction. Hair a mess and teeth unbrushed but none of that mattered. When their lips met a new energy surfaced overriding the fatigue they both felt. Jun-pyo was confident as Jan-di grunted and shifted against him pushing herself closer to him as he kissed her. There could be no one else for him, she was the only one. Even if his mother had successfully forced him to marry, he wouldn't have had a physical relationship, there could be no one else for him. Pulling away gasping for air he got her back in her seat properly and shut her door. As he got in the driver seat and started the engine he secretly kicked himself for having left the ring at home night of the auction. If he had it on him he knew that he would have proposed right there in the parking lot, unable to contain hisself any longer from something as simple as her nod. He'd have to wait for now, grabbing hold of her hand while he drove he decided that he was content with having her next to him like this right now. They had the test of their lives, there's no need for things to be rushed.

11111111111111

Thank you for bearing with me. I've been super busy and it seems like things are going to be busier this month. I'll do my absolute best to update weekly through March, things will calm down again in April.

I kinda rushed through this so that I can get on to more exciting things. Also anyone seen Love O2O?? Its second to Boys over Flowers but it's definitely a new favorite of mine.

I'm thinking of doing my next story on Love O2O after I finish this one.

Thank you all again!


	12. The first fight

"I thought we were passed this!" Jan-di huffed in annoyance as she scrubbed the dish in her hand a little harder, her cell laying on the counter. "Is this the first fight you've had since you've gotten back together?" Ga-eul's question came over the speaker. Sighing Jan-di let the dish fall from her hands and sink down into the soapy water to soak. She has been scrubbing the same dish for the last hour while she vented. "It is the first fight we've had, but I really thought he had grown up some over these past few years." Her friend chuckled, but she didn't see the amusement in this situation. Jun-pyo had stormed out two days ago after they got in an argument about her going to the states to record a new single with a well known artist. His job requires him to travel all over and she's never once complained but at the mention of her going somewhere he snaps. The fight itself was ugly, just as it was during their high school years. She honestly thought that those days were over and she wondered if they'd ever be able to live without conflict.

"Jan-di, the door swings both ways. Does this mean you haven't grown up any in these past few years?" Biting her lip Jan-di grasped her phone and groaned. She new that Ga-eul had a point. She didn't do anything to help the situation. As soon as Jun-pyo had spouted off she did as well. "I know you're right."

"Then why don't you apologize and work through it?"

"If he'd come home I would. I haven't seen him for two days. He isn't answering my calls and even when I called his office I was asked if I wanted to leave a message."

"Well, why do you think that is?"

"I… I may have told him to get out." Jan-di admitted bashfully. She really had lost her temper during the argument.

"Jan-di!" Ga-eul gasped in a scolding tone. She knew she was in for it.

"I know, it was wrong of me. I just got so mad."

"It will be okay, he always comes back. Just give him time, but you should watch your words. He probably feels the same way he did when you left last time, wait over the weekend and if he's still MIA then I'll go with you to hunt him down Monday."

Agreeing to wait a little longer she bid Ga-eul goodbye. With a heavy sigh she leaned against the counter taking in their quiet apartment, it was still very early in the morning and It's been restless and gloomy here by herself these last couple days. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone and the emotions hit her in waves as she sat and thought about their argument. She had gone a bit far, she always did. Jun-pyo can be methodical but he's normally all action, and he feeds off her energy, her reaction to him. She just wanted him to come home, every second he was gone had a part of her worried that he might not return and she fought the storm that threatened to cloud her mind.

Everything was just as it was that evening two days ago, she's rewashed the same dishes in the sink over and over again never able to bring herself to let them dry and put them up. The lights have been on day and night, unable to flick them off. Such simple tastes weighed heavily on her, as if moving forward without him there would finalize her alone-ness and the idea sent her spiraling. She hadn't meant it when she told him to leave. But he did and without a fight. As soon as the words left her mouth he stopped, mid shout, still fuming and flushed for their heated conversation. He turned and walked out without so much as a word or even grabbing anything to take with him. It unsettled her, but she was sure he'd be back. When he didn't return she convinced herself that he would be home when she got back from school the next day, he wasn't. Two days later and it's now the weekend. She hadn't told anyone about their argument and it seemed that if he'd spoken to their group of friends he hasn't mentioned it either.

Ga-eul was absolutely shocked to hear that they've been fighting for three days. Jan-di had wrestled over the idea of even calling her so early in the day. Shes felt so lost alone in their apartment, she thought it was a place she could call home but it turns out home was no longer a specific place. It was wherever Jun-pyo was and his silence along with his absence had her coming undone. Collapsing on the couch she laid there starring at the ceiling quietly humming the tune to a song she's been working on.

"Everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me," she sang lyrics forming in her mind as she continued. At least my manager will be pleased she thought as she finished yet another song. She had turned down the offer to go to the states. Her manager was displeased but agreed to find a local artist to work with her, one that wouldn't require leaving the country. At this point even if Jun-pyo came and approved of her trip she wouldn't feel comfortable going. She hadn't realized that it would affect him in such a way and she couldn't bring herself to cause further conflict between them. It was already bad enough.

Helpless she picked up her phone pulling up his contact information. She agreed to give him time, the weekend at least but without school to distract her she found her thoughts more tangled and a mess than previously. She wanted to at least hear his voice, even if he was his voicemail she'd listen to it a thousand times at this point. With a deep breath she hit send and watched anxiously as the phone rang, once, twice, three times. To her surprise after the third ring it stopped, but his voice recording didn't play, with shaky hands she brought the phone to her ear. Listening, but it was silent.

"Jan-di?" Shooting up to a sitting position with wide eyes she held onto the phone tightly her voice caught in her throat. Of all times to be silent now was not one of them.

"Gu Jun-pyo." She breathed out, almost a whimper. She hadn't expected him to answer and now that he had all the words she had wanted to say vanished from her mind.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded strained and she couldn't tell if he was annoyed or concerned. She nodded, realizing that he couldn't see her she gave a meek yes as a reply still shocked that he had answered. Not that she's called him a ton since he left, but there's been a few calls between his cell and his office. "Did you need something?" The question itself made her flinch and she wondered if he was still upset with her. "I was just wondering when you were coming home." Kicking herself she held her breath awaiting his answer. She hadn't meant to ask that, but at least if she had an idea she would have something to focus on.

"Turn around," hesitant she looked over her shoulder. The front door was open and Jun-pyo was standing there phone in hand starring at her. Letting out the breath she was holding she choked back a sob, unable to control the tears that fell as relief washed over her. Quickly closing the door Jun-pyo crossed the room catching Jan-di in his arms as she stood to greet him. Face buried in his chest as he held her she tried to mumble out an apology but he shushed her and he held her tighter settling them on the couch where she had been sitting. No words were spoken as he stoked her hair, her head tucked under his chin. He was home.

111111111

Shifting slightly Jun-pyo brushed a strand of hair out of Jan-di's face and tucked it behind her ear as she laid curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. She cried herself to sleep and he silently scolded himself for hurting her. He hadn't intended for her to cry, he really was swamped at the office where he's spent the past few days. Catching only a couple hours of sleep at his desk before throwing himself back into his work. He needed something to distract himself so he could calm down, and he figured the time away would be a good opportunity for her to cool off as well. "Are you okay?" Her sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts, looking down at her he rolled into his side so he was facing her. "I'm fine. Did I wake you?" He asked worriedly, she looked worn down when he first opened the door. Even with her back to him he could see that she was exhausted from her body language.

"No, you didn't." She whispered, so quietly he could hardly hear her. Pulling her closer to him he rested his chin on her head, "you should sleep." Snorting at his statement Jan-di moved so that she was looking up at him. "You should sleep." She shot back causing him to chuckle. As tired as he was he couldn't bring himself to sleep. "You manager threatened me." As soon as the words left his lips he wanted to reel them back in. He hadn't intended to tell her about the conversation he had with her manager the other day, not like this at least. Curious eyes looked up at him as Jan-di shifted out of his grasp. "My manager?" She questioned pointing to herself.

"Yes, your manager." He reiterated poking her nose playfully wanting to keep their conversation on a light note. "She told me if I interfered with your career again I was going to regret it." trying to contain her laughter Jan-di covered her mouth with her hands. She could imagine the lengths her manager would go to in order to see that threat through. "I really expected you to go." Caught off guard she stilled, her laughter gone. "What?" With a heavy sigh he sat up, looking down at her. "If this was back in high school you would have gone, if anything just to show me that you could if you wanted to. I honestly was expecting to have to fly out there just to get you to come back when you were done." Taking hold of her hand he gave it a light squeeze and flashed a small smile. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm not even sure why I got upset. It just happened."

Squeezing his hand back, Jan-di sat up herself, "it's okay. I wasn't really sold on going back to the states anyways." She mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder. A comfortable silence settled between them as they absorbed the others presence. "It's only mid-day. We're both awake, was there anything you wanted to do?" Thinking slightly Jun-pyo leaned over placing a kiss on top of her head, "honestly, I could sit here like this with you all day." With a small shove Jan-di laughed softly pushing him away playfully. Reaching around her he pulled her to him gently kissing her lips. "I like the sound of that," she said as she pulled him closer into another kiss, causing them both to fall back on the bed.

She felt his hand slowly slide up her waist, then back down resting just above her hips. She could feel the heat from his fingertips through her clothes and it sent shivers down her spine as he planted feather light kisses on her lips. He grunted a little as she molded herself to him causing her to grind against him lightly. With shaky arms he held her as he continued to kiss her, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. Tangling her fingers in his hair she rubbed small gentle circles on his scalp as he slowed his assault on her lips and rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily. "I'm sor-" Jun-pyo began only to be cut off by Jan-di "show me instead." Stunned for a second he starred at her before breaking out into a Cheshire grin and rolling on top of her. "As you wish."

111111111111

Sorry for the delayed update. I've been busy and sick and well… overall just exhausted. I hope this satisfies until I can update next. I'm thinking there's only a few more chapters happening before the end. I might delay it a bit by focusing on other members of the group. Please let me know what you all think!


	13. Roommates

Woo-bin coughed as the cold night air burned his lungs. Grunting he checked the time on his watch, half past midnight and he was already turning in. It was unusual for him to leave the club so early but the environment had lost all appeal to him lately. Drinking by himself was boring and the girls that inhabited these places were all the same, against popular belief it does get old. "Hey you, it's been a while." Looking over to his left Woo-bin was taken by surprise to see Jan-di's friend Kim Min-Seo briskly walking towards him. She looked tense and he could smell the alcohol on her as she got closer to him. Linking their arms together she tugged on him flashing a desperate smile. Over her shoulder he spotted two men, "Are they bothering you?" He whispered as she clung to his arm. She was shaking and he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the alcohol. She nodded and he instinctively pulled her closer to him with his arm securely around her waist as he guided her away with no real destination.

The two men followed them for a couple blocks before giving up and retreating back towards the club. "I'm sorry," she said letting go of his arm as soon as they were alone. "Those guys wouldn't take a hint. I was so relieved when I recognized you as Jan-di's friend. I knew I could count on you for help." He smirked at her praise for his soon to be sister in law and wondered if she'd fuss as him if she were present. Surly, she'd be agreeable given the situation. "You really admire Guem Jan-di?" Kim Min-seo blushed lightly as she looked away embarrassed. "She's a good person, it's hard not to admire her." Her statement was fair, Jan-di doesn't have a deceiving bone in her body. "But you admire me as well, no?" She blushed again, her cheeks tinted a deep red this time and he wondered how red her face could get. Taking off his jacket he draped it around her slim form earning a shocked look from his companion. "Of course I do, you're her friend. It's known that one attracts like minded company. That makes you a person of quality, just like her."

"Miss, my heart grows weak from the sincerity of your praises." He teased placing his hands over his chest as if he had been wounded. Kim Min-seo shoved him playfully as she laughed at his terrible acting. "Good sir, you must first have a heart for it to grow weak." Shocked by her statement Woo-bin froze for a second, "your harsh words wound my soul. Of course I have a heart, it beats for beautiful women such as yourself." He gushed wiggling his eye brows which got him nothing more than a snort and an eye roll. He could see how her a Jan-di were friends, they had the same snort. "Where are you heading to?" He asked all joking aside, it was late. Even he wouldn't allow a lady to wander the night without an escort. He could also already hear the scolding he'd receive if Jan-di ever heard that he abandoned her friend like this in the dead of night.

"I don't know where I'm going." He frowned at her seriousness and wondered if she was more intoxicated than she seemed. Normally he'd have to be pretty hammered to forget his own home but usually he's wake up on the couch at Ji-hoo's or in a hotel somewhere.

"It's late, are your parents really okay with you being out by yourself?" She paused at his question and he stopped walking, waiting for her to answer. "I've disowned my family." She mumbled quietly looking away. "What do you mean? Why would you do that?" He remembered her father, he is well known in the business world. "My father wants me to marry for a business arrangement. I refuse to be traded like a product. So as of right now I have no where to go." He never imagined that others would be in a situation like his friends were, when Jun-pyo's mom tried to force him into an arranged marriage. "Come with me," he said grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her down the street. He couldn't help her family situation just like he couldn't for Jun-pyo but he could support her, something he failed to accomplish with his friend.

11111111111111111111

"Good morning sleepy head." Woo-bin greeted as he placed a tray with some medicine and food on the night stand beside his bed. Kim Min-seo passed out immediately after he brought her to his home and settled her in his bed. He slept on the couch of course and had woken hours ago but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get this girl to wake. "I thought you would never get up," he teased as she sat up stretching her stiff limbs. "Where am I?" She asked groggy as she reached for the glass on the tray and the medicine. "We're at my place." He said smirking as her eyes widened and her expression changed to one of shock. Eyes darting around the room she took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts. "Do you need me to fill you in on last nights activities?" He purred sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get a reaction out of her.

Shoving him off the bed Kim Min-seo cursed under her breath. "I remember last night I wasn't that drunk. I just have a slight hangover." She hissed back "you shouldn't say things like that so casually, someone might misinterpret the meaning." She added in a scolding tone. Woo-bin laughed at this and got up from the floor, she really was something. It's a wonder Jan-di was so against him taking her out on a date, she seemed to have her wits about her. She wasn't a girl to be easily lured in with sweet words. "What am I doing here anyways?" She asked as she looked around the room with more interest. "I brought you here to sleep until we find you an apartment." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why are you helping me so much? I'm not going to date you just because you're being mice." Trying to hold in his laughter he watched her amused by her reaction to him. "I don't expect you to date me. Guem Jan-di and Gu Jun-pyo went through a similar situation. His mother tried to force an arranged marriage on him and break them apart. I wasn't able to do much for them during that time but stand by and watch. If I can help you, I'd like to simply because I've seen what damage this situation can cause." Kim Min-seo starred at him, completely stunned by his sincere intentions. She knew bits about her idols situation with Gu Jun-pyo and remembers the engagement he had previously. She never realized that it affected their friends as well. "Thank you, your support means a lot." She said quietly offering a small smile which Woo-bin returned ten fold.

Both jumped slightly, the moment was interrupted as Jan-di barged into the room with Jun-pyo hot on her heels. "Kim Min-Seo are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Jan-di asked as she rushed over to her friend, sitting on the edge of the bed she examined the girl before turning her attention to Woo-bin. "You didn't do anything weird to her, right?" She barked glaring at him slightly. "Guem Jan-di, you misunderstand," Kim Min-seo said before Woo-bin could get a word out in his defense. "I was being harassed by a couple guys at the club last night. Woo-bin helped me out and offered me a place to stay. He slept on the couch. There's no need to worry, he didn't do anything weird to me." Letting out a sigh of relief Jan-di smiled and thanked Woo-bin for helping her friend, in which he let out the breath he was holding. Jun-pyo gave him a knowing smile as he patted him on the shoulder.

"You're lucky, she literally saved your life just now, you realize that?" Jun-pyo muttered quietly to Woo-bin not wanting to redirect the attention to himself. Jan-di flew out of their apartment after getting Woo-bins call informing her that Kim Min-Seo had disowned her family and was staying at his place. She was a force he would not mess with and he accompanied her from a safe distance on their journey over not wanting to cross her path. He would not have survived. "Kim Min-seo, what are you going to do about your living situation?" Jun-pyo asked ideas filtering through his mind as he tried to think of a solution to her problem without it sounding like he was giving her a hand out. "I don't know." She replied dejectedly looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Lee Ja-kyung was looking for a roommate, I can see if she still is." Jan-di offered, earning everyone's agreement on idea. Jan-di gladly called Lee Ja-kyung and set up a meeting time within the hour to see if the two girls got along and could manage living together. Eagerly Jan-di dragged Kim Min-seo out of bed and all but rushed her to the bathroom to get ready. "Guem Jan-di, if I didn't know better I'd say you were desperate to separate Kim Min-seo and I." Woo-bin whined as soon as Min-seo was shoved into his bathroom by Jan-di, earning himself a glance from Jun-pyo. "Of course, who knows how much you've already influenced her." Jan-di chided waving her finger around in a scolding manner. "You have so little faith in me. It was Kim Min-seo who has influenced me." Jan-di gave him a disbelieving look in which woo-bin showed her his most innocent smile.

"How so?" She asked him with arms a crossed, leaning against the bathroom door frame in an almost protective manner. As if she thought he would try something inappropriate in their presence. "I'm over being a lone wolf. I think it's time I settle down." Jun-pyo about choked causing both Woo-bin and Jan-di to shoot him a dirty look, excusing himself Jun-pyo made some excuse about needing to make a call and slipped out of the room being sure to clear the blast zone on his way out the front door. "Is that so?" Jan-di asked skeptical of Woo-bins intentions, she never minded his womanizing tactics as long as it didn't interfere with anyone she cared about. "It is. What do I have to do to prove myself to you? I'll do anything." He offered, he could see Jan-di's resolve crumbling as he pleaded with her. She had to give eventually, he just needed to lay it on thick to break through her last wall.

"Anything?" She reiterated, he nodded waiting for her to lay down her terms. She was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Kim Min-seo stepped out glancing between the two, completely oblivious to their conversation. "Did Gu Jun-pyo have to leave?" Min-seo asked trying to piece together what was going on. Jan-di shook her head and offered to drive her to meet Lee Ja-kyung. As they went to walk out Jan-di looked over at Woo-bin, "just don't mess it up." She said quietly as she passed him. Grinning like an idiot he followed them out, determine to prove himself to Jan-di. He won't jeopardize losing her respect. If Kim Min-seo has anything right it's that Jan-di is admirable. He had no intention of being anything less than what Kim Min-seo thought of him already.


	14. Breakfast and babysitting

"Shh, they're sleeping." Ga-eul whispered motioning for Yi-jung to be quiet as the couple tip toed around the living room where Jan-di and Jun-pyo lay passed out on their couch. They had asked the two to watch their son so they could get out of the house and go on a date. The last six weeks have gone by quickly and both parents were feeling restless cooped up at home. Jan-di was more than willing to babysit and of course where Jan-di went Jun-pyo surely followed. The night out was relaxing, both of them felt a bit more refreshed after stepping away for a moment and were eager to return home and relieve the babysitters. They did not expect to come home to a spotless house with everyone asleep. It was only about eight at night, but in three short hours it seems Jan-di and Jun-pyo had cleaned every inch of their home and wore their energetic little one out as well as themselves.

"Should we let them sleep?" Ga-eul asked as she looked down at her friends, snapping a quick picture of the two on her phone before turning to Yi-Jung. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before nodding and asking Ga-eul to grab a couple blankets for them. As she agreed and scurried away quietly to fetch the blankets Yi-jung gently removed the tv remote from Jun-pyo's hand. It seemed that they sat down with the intention to watch tv but both passed out before they got far enough to turn the television on. It definitely was a sight to see and he couldn't help but chuckle as he adjusted things around the two so they could sleep comfortably. A couple years ago he would have never imagined that this scene was possible. To come home after a night out with the love of his life to these two together, watching his son. It felt so unreal at the moment and he partially wondered if this was all a dream.

"Here are the blankets," Ga-eul whispered passing one to him as she draped the other over Jan-di. "I guess we'll have to make breakfast in the morning." Agreeing with her he spread the other blanket out over Jun-pyo. Making sure not to wake the two Yi-Jung and Ga-eul turned off the remaining lights and made sure the door was locked before retiring to their own room. "I can't believe they cleaned the whole house," Ga-eul commented as she crawled into bed, their laundry had been folded and put away as well as their bedding washed and laid out neatly. "I know, maybe we should ask them to babysit more often," Yi-Jung replied in which Ga-eul punched his shoulder. "What was that for?" He whined rubbing his sore arm. "We shouldn't take advantage of their kindness." Ga-eul growled throwing a pillow at his face.

"They do a better job than the maids." He argued back swatting at her with the pillow.

"That's probably because Jan-di cleaned for a living at one time. Or did you forget?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I wonder if Jun-pyo helped her at all."

"He had to of, can you imagine him letting her do it all on her own. He frets over her enough between her shoulder and her hand. I'm sure he did most of it."

"Who knew such a spoiled brat could have such a talent," Yi-jung joked as he joined Ga-eul in bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Just as sleep was about to overtake him a cry pulled him back to his senses and he groaned as he rolled over to look at the baby monitor on the night stand. "Do you want me to get up?" Ga-eul asked waking up herself from the sound of their son crying. "No, go back to sleep I'll take care of him." Yi-jung said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Mmmm," Jan-di hummed as she stretched only to be restrained by a warm figure pressed up against her. With one eye cracked open she moaned in protest at the brightness of the room while trying to adjust herself so she can have room to stretch. "Good morning," opening both eyes she realized that she was sandwiched between Jun-pyo and he sofa. "Good morning," she managed as she edged herself up so she could sit. Jun-pyo sat up as well and they both wondered when they had fallen asleep. Their night with baby Kang-Han was eventful to say the least. Jan-di found that she couldn't seem to rest in the presence of the little one and took to cleaning like a mad woman.

"Glad to see you two are finally awake!" Ga-eul chirped walking into the room with a big grin, Kang-Han in her arms. "I thought you two were going to sleep the whole day away." Jan-di yawned and quickly got up motioning for Ga-eul to pass the little one to her. "That little one takes all the energy right out of you," Jun-pyo added standing and stretching himself. The couch was not the most comfortable but in their fatigue neither seemed to have cared. Maybe he'd get a back massage later. Looking over at Jan-di cooing and gawking over the baby he decided that the idea of that was unlikely and left the two to find Yi-Jung.

Finding himself following the smell of food Jun-pyo entered the kitchen where Yi-Jung and Ji-hoo were busy cooking. "What a sight this is!" Jun-pyo teased pulling at the end of the frilly apron Ji-hoo wore. "Keep it up and I'll spit in your pancake," Ji-hoo threatened causing Jun-pyo to raise his hands in surrender and back off. "What started the cooking party anyways?" He asked leaning against the counter while snacking on some chopped vegetables. "Ga-eul wanted to make you two breakfast. This one showed up after the message she sent out with a photo of you and Jan-di sleeping on the couch. Apparently that automatically extended the invitation for breakfast to everyone else. Woo-bin, Min-seo and Ja-kyung will be here shortly." Yi-Jung answered swatting at Jun-pho's hand as he reached for another vegetable.

"What photo? How come I didn't get a message." Jun-pyo pouted while trying to sneak himself a full carrot. "Here, I'll show you," Ji-hoo offered as he wiped his hands off on his apron and pulled out his phone. Leaning over Ji-hoo's shoulder Jun-pyo smiled at the photo Ga-eul had captured of him and Jan-di. "Send it to me, please. Ga-eul is sharp I'm glad she thought of that." Pulling out his own phone Jun-pyo saved the photo and set it as his background, It was going to be hard to find a photo worthy enough to replace this one. "Since you're in here why don't you help up," Ji-hoo ordered handing Jun-pyo a spare apron. Groaning in protest Jun-pyo tied the apron around his waist and rolled up his sleeves. "What ever you say, boss."

11111111111111111111

"Oh, look at him! His toes are so tiny." Kim Min-seo squealed as she gently traced her finger down the middle of So Kang-han's foot causing him to wiggle his toes in response. "He's so smiley too!" Lee Ja-kyung added as the four of them sat around him. They all cheered in delight as baby Kang-han let out a big yawn. "He's just so precious," Min-seo and Ja-kyung cried in unison. "I better go lay him down for his nap," excusing herself Ga-eul left the three sitting on the couch Jan-di and Jun-pyo had slept on.

"Speaking of sleep, you and Jun-pyo looked pretty comfy last night in that photo," Ja-kyung said elbowing Jan-di gently.

"What photo?" Jan-di asked oblivious as to what her friends were talking about. Rolling her eyes Ja-kyung showed her the photo on her phone that Ga-eul had shared with them.

"I can't believe her!"

"Oh stop, it's not like you two aren't practically married anyways." Snorting at her comment Jan-di shook her head. "But we're not, we're not even engaged."

"Do you want to be?" Kim Min-seo asked in a hushed tone while looking around to make sure no one was ease-dropping on their conversation.

"We haven't even been back together for a year, so I haven't given it much thought."

"Oh come on Jan-di" Ja-kyung whined pulling on her arm. "That doesn't matter and you know it. Would you really say no if Gu Jun-pyo proposed just because of something like that?"

"Of course I wouldn't say no!" Jan-di shot back pulling her arm away trying to stop the rattling of her brain from being shook. "It's just that, I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not expecting anything like that to happen yet."

"She's no fun at all Kim Min-seo." Agreeing with Ja-kyung Min-seo nodded her head furiously in which Jan-di stuck her tongue out at the two.

"What are you three talking about?" Chu Ga-eul asked returning to the living room.

"Weddings and babies." Kim Min-seo answered before Jan-di could open her mouth.

"No, we're not." Jan-di corrected shooting the girls a stern look. "But, since it's come up, when do you and So Yi-Jung plan on getting married?" Thankful that the conversation had successfully been redirected Jan-di let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure where those two got such nonsense in their heads about her and Jun-pyo. They have their whole lives as far as she was concerned and they had already talked about their future together. There was no need to rush their relationship, she was just thankful for every second she got to spend with him. With all of them. No matter how far off she was content with things as they were. She had no desire to start thinking about proposals and engagements and marriage right now, if anything she was more concerned about food than those things.

"I'm going to go check on the guys," Jan-di said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. It's been about an hour since Woo-bin arrived with Min-seo and Ja-kyung. The food should be ready by now. Normally she wouldn't feel a need to monitor their progress and just let things happen as they were ready but her stomach was starting to converse with her. She was famished. Freezing mid step as she turned the corner into the kitchen she took in the scene before her with wide eyes. "Is it safe to say we'll be dining out for breakfast?" She asked with her arms crossed. Four pairs of shocked eyes looked up at her, their faces pale.

To say the kitchen was a mess would be an understatement. Jan-di was sure they had gotten flour under the floor boards. "I'm not going to ask," she muttered holding a hand up to silence them as they all erupted frantic to explain themselves. If she wasn't beyond hangry maybe she'd be willing to listen but right now she want having it. Jun-pyo gave her puppy eyes which she skillfully ignored. Flour was all over, along with egg, veggies, fruit, and…. Syrup? The guys were just as covered as the kitchen and she cringed as the thought of the events that led to such a mess. She was about to say something when her stomach decided to make its complaints known. Guilt instantly flooded Jun-pyo's expression but he froze in place from one of Jan-di's looks.

"Jan-di, is the food ready?" Chu Ga-eul called gasping as she saw the state of the kitchen and her soon to be husband. "What happened in here?" She shrieked causing Ja-kyung and Min-seo to come rushing up behind her. All the guys were pointing at each other as if trying to avoid taking any blame. They once again went off trying to explain how the food fight started. Ga-eul silenced them and four pairs of fear filled eyes watched her every move as she turned to look at the three girls standing behind her. "Ladies, lets go. Yi-Jung, Kang-Han is sleeping. I hope this kitchen is spotless by the time we get back." Snickering Jan-di and the others followed Ga-eul outside leaving the boys to finish their shenanigans.

11111111111111111111

"Jan-di?" Jun-pyo asked walking into his apartment. They had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen, and themselves. Ga-eul returned a few hours ago and supervised their cleaning progress to make sure the kitchen was as spotless as it was before they started cooking. Jan-di was the only one who had not returned and he desperately wanted to run off and check on her but was too afraid to try and sneak away. Ga-eul was on a war path. Upon hearing no response he quickly shed his jacket and shoes and went on the hunt to find his girlfriend. "Jan-di?" He called again a little more frantic.

Opening their bedroom door he was relieved to see that Jan-di was fast asleep in bed, sprawled out and everything. She probably didn't rest too well sleeping on the couch, he for sure didn't. Shedding his clothes and pulling some pajamas out he quickly changed and crawled in bed with her. She moaned in protest as he shifted her over so he could have some room and he couldn't help but chuckle as she snuggled up against him and he gladly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It wasn't often he got to one sidedly enjoy her presence like this. Not that he didn't mind her enjoying their closeness with him, but he cherished these moments where he could just hold her like this without interruption.

"Jun-pyo?" Jan-di murmured sleepily as she dug her head into his chest. "Mhm." He hummed kissing her forehead. "You're back." He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep." He said softly. "I'm not tired anymore." She fussed rolling on top of him. To say he was surprised by her boldness would be an understatement. Grabbing hold of her waist he shivered at the warmth of her skin burning against his fingertips. "I'm sorry?" She looked at him with curious eyes trying to figure out what he was sorry for. "You went hungry because we were fooling around," rolling her eyes Jan-di have him a quick kiss on the lips. "I was a bit hangry earlier," she admitted playing with his hair.

"Can you forgive me?" He pleased reaching up to play with a stand of her hair. She tapped a finger to her chin as she sat up, straddling him. Thinking for a moment she looked down at him. Her beauty absolutely stunned him, it was moments like this he wanted to burn every detail about her into his mind. "I think you might be able to convince me." She purred placing another soft kiss on his lips. Groaning he pulled her back down on him and captured her lips. If it was convincing she wanted then he would happily rise to the challenge and take advantage of the opportunity.

"I love you" he breathed between rolling over so that she was beneath him. She was his everything.

11111111

The third chapter was uploaded in the other story I have going for them.


	15. The show

"Are you going home after your show tonight?" Smiling, Jan-di arched her neck so that should could hold her phone in place while she applied the last little bit of her makeup. She was on the phone with Gu Jun-pyo who was attending a business conference at the moment. "I think so, Chu Ga-eul wants to get home to her baby as soon as possible." She replied setting the makeup bottle down on the shelf next to her mirror. Her manager had finally wrestled her into putting on a local show that night, tickets sold out within hours. It wasn't her biggest event, but it was the first one her and Chu Ga-eul would be putting on together, and she was excited to introduce their newest song. "Message me when you get home then, okay?"

"I'll be sure to let you know when I get home, have fun in your meeting tomorrow."

"Tons of fun," she could hear the smile in his voice through the sarcasm. She knew that he wished he could be there but, business comes first. Bidding him goodbye she touched up her hair a bit before taking one last look in the mirror. "Jan-di! You're pressing it on time. Lets get a move on. Come on, come on, come on!" Her manager ordered poking her head in through the door. With a deep breath she nodded and went out to meet Ga-eul whom she found pacing in the hall besides the bathrooms. "Nervous?" She asked as she came up behind her childhood friend. Ga-eul paid her no mind and continued pacing.

"Calm down, you're going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before." Ga-eul snorted. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't control the sweating of her palms. What is the mic slipped out of her hand? What if she trips over her own feet? The dread that washed over her at the endless possibilities of how she could embarrass herself was overwhelming and she partially questioned if she could get out of it.

"Do not worry, you will be fine. Now let's go." Grabbing hold of Ga-eul's arm Jan-di dragged her friend towards the stage. She knew her friend was capable of putting on a great show, she just needed a little nudge in the right direction to realize it herself. With an encouraging smile Jan-di grabbed her mic and offered the second one to Ga-eul. Hesitant, Ga-eul took it from her grasping it tightly in her sweaty hands.

Walking out on stage Jan-di waved as the auditorium erupted with cheers. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight!" she yelled into the mic, "Tonight I have a special treat for you all. I've been working on some new songs." The crowd went wild and she winked at Ga-eul who was still standing on the side lines. "My childhood friend has been working on them with me. Would you all like to meet her?" Ga-eul stood food rooted into the ground as she listened to the crowd cheer her on. "Now, this friend is a little shy. So I need your help to encourage her, please give a big hand to my best friend, Chu Ga-eul!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Ga-eul stepped out on stage, meeting Jan-di in the middle. Squinting from the bright lights she looked out examining the crowd, everyone cheered and clapped as she took her place next to her friend. It seemed to unreal to be standing here in front of thousand of people. "Give it up for Chu Ga-eul!" Jan-di screamed. "We're going to get right down to business and play our first song for you. Said and done."

(Song is Said and done by Meg and Dia)

When we're comfortable and we're all grown up

When it's all said and done will you still love me?

When those younger girls are more beautiful

And I'm old but I'm still tryin' will you still love me?

Will you still get up when I walk in?

Will we still make love without stoppin' to breath?

Oh baby will you still love me?

When that man pulls up, gets his papers out,

When it's all said and done will you still love me?

If we lose our home and our children go

When it's all said and done will you still love me

Will you still get up when I walk in?

Will we still make love without stoppin' to breath?

Will you still stand up when I'm broken

Will you still bother without choosin' to leave oh baby

Will you still love me?

(Song is black wedding by Meg and Dia)

You,

Were unaware that diamonds came with debt.

Ironic sure, but that's the way it is,

Got my vows off the internet.

You,

Say crying weakens my immune system,

But don't forget that if you pray for me

I'll pray for you and cash flow too,

Why not?

I said, if you pray for me I

'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?

It was a black wedding,

You could hear the organs not,

The violins or the words the pope was saying.

It was a black wedding,

You could hear the organs but,

No drunken story or real hallelujahs.

Some people swore they saw the devil,

While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.

It was a black wedding,

With those blessings all around.

So,

You're finally viewing this at five foot six.

It's not all roses like your mama said,

We're not spoon fed anymore.

So you gonna tell

All our kids I was an accident?

Ironic true,

But that's the way you act when you're upset

So let's take this outside.

We see our mirrors from outside,

And he said we are only pride,

We stay hidden all our lives.

It was a black wedding,

You could hear the organs not,

The violins or the words the pope was saying.

It was a black wedding,

You could hear the organs but,

No drunken story or real hallelujahs.

Some people swore they saw the devil.

But most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.

It was a black wedding,

With those blessings all around.

What else is there to know when our bible's here?

What else is there to know when our bible's here?

There are no lies to find when the page is bare

What else is there to know when your tax is shared?

Outside,

We're seeing mirrors from outside

And he said we are only pride

We stay hidden all our lives

It was a black wedding,

You could heard the organs, play

Words the pope was saying

It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,

No drunken story or real hallelujahs.

The gravedigger said it's his cathedral

We drank holy water like the wedding supper

It was a black wedding,

With those blessings all around

(what else is there to know when you're bibles here?)

It was a black wedding,

With those blessings all around

(What else is there to know when you're tax is shared?)

It was a black wedding,

With those blessings all around

As the music faded away the two girls grinned at each other, communicating the rush they felt up here singing together. "Thank you everyone for coming out and seeing us tonight. Sometimes life takes you by surprise, I for one don't like being surprised. I'm also not a fan of change. I fight it. But sometimes life knows what it's doing. The best thing we can do is enjoy the ride. Tonight's about that, just enjoying the ride."

(Song is unsinkable ships by Meg and Dia)

Unsinkable ships.

The water came in I said to hell with it.

If we're gonna make it out

We're not gonna advertise it.

We'll walk with our eyes closed.

What's ahead I'd rather never know

If we're gonna make it out.

We're all thrown out pennies in a wishing well.

So I took a trip

Up the mountain that would never end.

I felt a flood inside of me.

When I pulled up onto Inca Street.

He taught me love and facts.

That we're not sinking we're just tunneling down

To a place that's out of reach

From all the sickness that covers everything.

I gave up on giving up on me.

(I gave up on giving up.)

I gave up on giving up on me.

(I gave up on giving up.)

I gave up on giving up on me.

(I gave up on giving up.)

I gave up on giving up on me.

(Song is Helicopter by Meg and Dia)

We're sailing on an ocean heading for nowhere Across the city

Left my car in the lot

Should have follow electricity?

So I can see the stars

We're sailing on an ocean heading for nowhere And I don't care

I ran out to the seaside

Stripped of all my clothes

Yeah, laugh is just a short ride

I let it overflow

Whoa, whoa, whoa

And the clock is ticking

It's not slowing down

It's been a bit late but

To change your life around

We're sailing on an ocean heading for nowhere And I don't care

Do what you want to do Love who you want to love

Do what you want to do Love who you want to love

Do what you want to do Love who you want to love

We're sailing on an ocean heading for nowhere Do what you want to do

"Woo! Give my girl one last round of applause. She was great, don't you think so?" The crowd cheered and Ga-eul was shocked by the force that hit her. She could feel the energy and it was strong enough to almost knock her over. "These last couple songs are going to be in my newest album coming out. I hope you enjoy them."

(Song is don't kick the chair by Dia Frampton)

Have you ever felt like everybody's watching

Waiting for you to lose

Have you ever felt like you're living in a spot light

Searching for the real you

Tell me have you ever woken up

Just to wish you could close your eyes

Getting hard to find a friend in a city like this

Where you can't even trust a smile

There are lonely nights when you see no hope

And you're feeling short of breath

Like a whole damn world is a braided rope

In a noose around your neck

Don't kick the chair

It's gonna get better

Don't kick the chair

It can only get better

Have you ever felt love, really really felt love

The kind that could save a life

But right before you know it you find out in a moment

You're gonna have to say goodbye

There are lonely nights when you see no hope

And you're feeling short of breath

Like a whole damn world is a braided rope

In a noose around your neck

Don't kick the chair

It's gonna get better

Don't kick the chair

It can only get better

Yep yep you know

If I can make it through then you can to

Yep yep I'm good focus like always

Feels like I've been hit hit hit by ten brick walls

Some people like just sit sit around and wait for you to fall

Then bounceback way quicker than you fell down

Laugh in their face like what

See nothing can break me

No no no no listen

(Song is homeless by Dia Frampton)

Walking along the streets of New York with a bag full of old memories

But I'll follow you.

And I always thought that home was up the stairs to space 11B

But time can change things too.

Red, yellow, red, green

Traffic in the city, reflects light in your eyes.

Hands touch, eyes meet, I remember perfectly the night we fell in love.

Everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me

Everything we touch is love, baby love, love is all we need

Is all we need, is all we need.

I don't need a roof over my head while I've got your hands

To shade the sun away from my face

I don't need a space to call my own, to scatter records on my floor,

You're my secret place.

Red, yellow, red, green

Traffic on a side street, the corner where we met

Lips touch, you breathe, right into the soul of me, I haven't come down yet

You're all I'll ever need,

You're all I'll ever need

"That's all for tonight, thank you everyone!" Grabbing Ga-eul's hand Jan-di ran off stage, laughing as the they went.. They tossed their mics to the crew who fumbled trying to catch them before they hit the ground and they kept going, down the hallway, past Jan-di's room. They ran right out the exit into the parking lot before stopping to catch their breath, welcoming the cool night air. "Th-that was amazing!" Ga-eul gasped breathing heavily as she fanned her face with her hand trying to cool off faster. "I told you, it's a rush." Jan-di grinned resting her hands on her knees as she leaned over trying to play it off like she wasn't dying from all the physical activity.

"Are you ready to head home?" Jan-di asked. Ga-eul answered with a nod. "Great. I'll go back and get my things then we can go." Turning to head back into the building Jan-di was surprised to see her manager running towards them. It was usual to see her manager chase after her and she wondered what drove the woman to break from her usual character and do so now. In all the years Jan-di has been working with her she had never send her as frantic as she appeared to as she crossed the parking lot at an impressive speed. "Jan-di!" Her manager called out waving over at her as she got closer to them.

"You need to go now!" She yelled again confusing both girls, Jan-di hadn't sold VIP passes, so she had no fans to greet. She couldn't imagine why she was needed anywhere in particular at the moment. Her only plans were to go home and sleep after calling Jun-pyo and letting him know how the show went. "My goodness girl. Are you trying to kill me? You ran off I was trying to tell you.." urging her manager to continue Jan-di dross anxious as she waited for her to catch her breath. "Gu Jun-pyo…" she said between a gasp, "in the hospital, there was an accident." Before she could mutter another word Jan-di took off in a sprint, her feet slapping against the pavement as fast as her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her thoughts a tangled mess as she prayed that he was okay, he had to be.

"Please be okay," she whispered to herself.

111111111111111

Alrighty. Kinda a filler chapter. Trying to get to the next few things happening without jumping too far ahead.


	16. Waiting

The hospital was cold and dark as Jan-di sat upright in a chair pulled next to Jun-pyo's bedside, her hand holding his tightly. She's been there for three days sitting by his side, waiting for him to wake up. Doctors gave her the worse case scenario, studying to be a doctor herself she understood the concerns they had. The biggest thing right now was for him to open his eyes. They just needed him to wake up, as long as he wakes up he should be fine. At least, that's what the doctors said.

The person who rammed into him was still being held for investigation by local police. The accident was messy and it was unclear if this truly was an unfortunate accident or if it were intentional. The surrounding area's town people were not known to be fond of Jun-pyo or his company. They blamed him for many of their struggling economy and had been trying to hold his company responsible for the poverty crisis they were currently facing. That's partly why Jun-pyo decided to hold his conference there. He wanted to go in and see the area and the people for himself before making a decision on how he was going to bring jobs back into their town.

Jan-di wondered if they knew why he was visiting the area to begin with. Letting out a long sigh her eyes went back to the monitor, it's constant beeping calling out like a lullaby as she laid her head down on the bed. She was exhausted. When she first arrived with Chu Ga-eul she was so worried she appeared calm. Talking with and listening to what the doctors had to say, she took it all in and sat patiently until visitors were allowed back in his room. Within minutes of her arrival Ji-hoo, Woo-bin, and Yi-jung were present as well. Followed by Jun-pyo's parents.

Kang Hee-soo sat next to Jan-di, patting her hand impatiently as they waited. Six long hours they sat together out in the lobby, pacing, worrying, wondering. Finally, the surgeon came out and explained his condition and how the operation went. Jun-pyo had suffered some internal bleeding that they were able to stop and was unconscious at the time. They allowed a couple visitors in his room at a time. His parents went first, Followed by Yi-jung and Woo-bin. Ga-eul returned home before then, to relieved Ja-kyung and Min-seo from babysitting so they could go to school. Jan-di went in last, with Ji-hoo.

She had mentally prepared herself, to see him in this state. Yet somehow, all the medical school and training she had faded as soon as she stepped into his room. No matter how much she prepped herself nothing prepared her to see him in his current condition and she let out a loud sob upon the sight of him. Ji-hoo sat with her for a few hours, but only one of them could stay. Eventually Ji-hoo stood, kissing the top of her head he squeezed her shoulder gently before leaving her there alone. They all would stop by during the day and check in, ask her if she wanted to go home and sleep some or get something to eat but she refused each time someone offered.

Hour after hour and test after test she sat there a complete wreck. She had already lost so much over the years. She had just got him back and she wondered if she had taken the time she's had with him for granted. The doctors didn't have a definite explication as to why he hadn't woke up yet. His brain activity was normal, nothing showed on the scans. All they could do it wait and see. "Jan-di?" startled she shot up in her chair looking back towards the doorway. "Ji-hoo. It's late to be visiting isn't it?" She questioned trying to hide her fatigue. He could hear how tired she was from her voice.

"Ja-kyung walked me in. I wanted to see if anything had changed." he said while pulling a chair up beside her. Shaking her head no she looked down at Jun-pyo barely able to keep her eyes open. "You should go rest." Ji-hoo offered brushing strands of stray hairs out of her face. She shook her head again, there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going anywhere. "I can rest here." Ji-hoo sighed in response and turned her chair to face him. "You cannot rest well sleeping in a chair like that. At least go lay down on the fold out bed. I'll watch him." He ordered taking in her run down appearance.

Aside from hardly any sleep or food in the past few days she hasn't showered or brushed her hair, which was thrown up in a messy bun. Yesterday Ga-eul wiped the make up off her face, as she had failed to do so since their performance. "You can't go on like this. You wont want to rest once he wakes up, so you should do it now." She wanted to argue with Ji-hoo but her back hurt and her muscles yearned for a bed. She was stiff and tense from sitting. Not having the energy to argue with him, she stood from her seat for the first time that day and tried to stretch her aching limbs. Joints creaking and whining in protest she stumbled over to the fold out bed one of the nurses had brought in for her. The same blanket folded neatly on the edge.

As she wrapped the blanket around herself she looked over at Jun-pyo to see him shifting around in his bed, as if suddenly uncomfortable. Rushing back over to his side she grabbed hold of his hand, Ji-hoo stood up to go get a nurse when Jan-di stopped him. "He's settling down again," she commented. She imagined that was his version of tossing in his sleep, and she hoped it meant he would wake up soon. Returning to his seat Ji-hoo looked at the two. "It was probably because you moved. I'm sure he'd adjusted to your constant presence. He calmed down as soon as you came back over." She nodded in agreement and took up her seat in the same chair she sat in earlier.

"Even in this state it's the two of you against the rest of us." Ji-hoo muttered smiling to himself slightly. Jan-di returned his smile, it really did feel that way sometimes.

"How long do you think he'll be out like this?" She asked, she hadn't allowed herself to ponder too much on his current condition but as they approached the fourth full day she was beginning to wonder if he'd ever wake up. "I'm sure he will wake up soon." Ji-hoo replied folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed. "Do you remember what I said back at the restaurant? Before Jun-pyo came back?"

"How could I forget,"

"You know I meant it back then, what I said." Jan-di shook her head, she couldn't believe they were having this conversation again.

"I know. But even so, I wouldn't have accepted your offer. Even if he had moved on, or hated me. It wouldn't have been real, me being with you. Plus, you have Lee Ja-kyung now."

"That doesn't make it easier, seeing you suffer." he whispered back.

"The sun's rising." Jan-di stated as she looked out the window, the night sky turning shades of pink.

"That it is," Ji-hoo sighed directing his attention to the window as well.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they watched the suns first rays grace the city outside, peaking from between the many buildings. "What's going on?" Startled Jan-di and Ji-hoo turned to see an awake Jun-pyo looking back at them. He grunted as he tried to sit himself up some and Jan-di quickly moved to help him. "Nurse, could you get the doctor for me?" He breathed sitting up fully. Jan-di and Ji-hoo shared a confused look as they looked up at each other then at Jun-pyo. "Jun-pyo," Ji-hoo started gaining his attention "Where do you see a nurse?" he finished speaking slowly. It wasn't likely but possible that Jun-pyo was hallucinating.

With a shaky hand Jun-pyo pointed directly at Jan-di. Eyes wide she looked from Jun-pyo to Ji-hoo wondering how this was possible. It was a joke right? He had to be joking there's just no way he didn't know who she was. "I'll go get the doctors" Ji-hoo said standing up. "Why are you leaving? Why not make the nurse do it!" Jun-pyo yelled after him, but it was too late Ji-hoo was already gone. "D-do you really not know what I am?" Jan-di asked blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. He starred at her with a blank expression, "Should I?"

11111111111111

Lots of surprises coming in the next couple chapters! Don't hate me until it's over. I really liked the part in the show where he forgot who she was, but I'm going to throw my own twist on things.


	17. Please stay

With a sigh Jan-di folded another shirt from the laundry basket that was propped up against the bed. She had been working on folding the same basket of laundry for about four hours now. The apartment felt empty and cold with her there by herself. Jun-pyo had been transferred to a hospital close to home where he was still under observation regarding his memory. It's been three days since then and Jan-di was altogether thankful and anxious to be back home again. Nothing anyone did seemed to help Jun-pyo remember her despite their best efforts. Even his mother made an attempt to jog his memory. Nothing seemed to get through though.

The situation as a whole was stressful and a part of her wondered if she was capable of making him fall in love with her again. She wasn't trying to the first time. It just happened and she wasn't the same person that captured his interest back then. The events of her life had changed her, and now this would change them both. The main question is, is the singer, model, student version of her and the acting CEO of his fathers company version of him still compatible? It was a question they were all trying to find an answer to..

Jun-pyo wasn't interested in their relationship at first, not until Woo-bin brought in his replacement phone. The company was able to restore his phone entirely, when he saw the wallpaper of them sleeping on the couch in Chu Ga-eul's living room he seemed more open about the topic of their relationship. It was as if the photo itself confirmed that their relationship was something he had wanted, being told you want something and realizing you did are entirely different things. After that he asked her to come by more, though he still didn't remember her he wanted to know what their life together was like, he wanted to try and remember anything he could.

"Are you always this sloth like?" Jumping slightly and dropping the shirt in her hands Jan-di turned and looked to the doorway where Jun-pyo currently stood. With arms crossed he leaned against the frame and starred back at her waiting for a response. "Gu Jun-pyo!" She bit out in a high pitched squeal, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital still?" Stepping into the room Jun-pyo examined things, curious as to why he lived in such a simply set up apartment. "I was discharged."

"Discharged?" Jan-di mumbled in disbelief. He nodded, turning to face her. "Then what are you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded by his presence. Not that a small part of her wasn't thrilled to see him, but at the same time she figured he would go to his parents house after leaving the hospital. "I live here don't I?"

"Uh-yes, you do." She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected this and she really just wanted to know who thought he was well enough to be discharged, let alone send him on his way by himself. Someone should have at least left with him to make sure he got around okay. "You live here to." It was more of a statement than a question. Suddenly nervous Jan-di fidgeted with her hands as she bit her lower lip, mind racing for the proper answer.

Wrestling over what to say she let silence settle between them. It's not that she didn't want to be with him. She just wanted him to choose to stay with her because he loved her himself, not because he's been told that he does. "You're kinda cute when you do that," he said taking a step towards her. Stepping back Jan-di tripped over the laundry basket and fell onto the bed. Sporting a deep blush she got back up and straightened herself up. It was unlike her to be so clumsy in his presence. "Are you usually like this around me?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"No, not usually."

"Then, do I not compliment you much?" He asked taking another step forward.

"You do, sometimes too much" she said stepping to the side so there was more distance between them.

"Then, what is the matter?"

"You don't know me." She blurted out quickly covering her mouth with her hands wishing she could reel the words back in and swallow them.

"So are we not a couple anymore?" He asked taking two steps towards her this time. Backing into the wall Jan-di held her breath for a moment. "It's not that-" she began inching over so she could step around him. "But if you don't remember me, then how can you know if you want to be a couple?" Grabbing hold of her wrist Jun-pyo pulled her down onto the bed, before she could react he rolled over so that he was laying on top of her. Her hands pinned down by his weight.

"You should be careful! You had major surgery you know, what if you hurt yourself just now and ended up back in the hospital? What then?" She scolded her brows furrowed together and her lips pursed together in a pout. It was silly of him to feel a need to pin her down, it wasn't like she'd struggle and risk hurting him by accident. Smirking down at her Jun-pyo leaned down resting his cheek against hers. Freezing altogether Jan-di took in a deep breath, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Why are you packing?" He whispered hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"I figured you were going to live with your parents." She replied, focusing on the patterns in the ceiling to try and distract herself, her heart beating wildly. Shifting Jun-pyo propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see her face. She dared not look at him and continued to stare up at the ceiling, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"So, why are YOU packing?" He asked again, watching her expression closely.

"Do you expect me to stay here?"

"Yes." Shocked by his answer she looked at him her breath catching the moment their eyes met.

"Why, so I can think of you everywhere I look?" She said quietly, closing her eyes in an attempt to suppress the tears that were forming.

"I could stay here too." Shaking her head Jan-di motioned for him to let her up. Thankful that he didn't argue she moved to the edge of the bed, head hanging down. "Its not the right thing to do."

"Why is it suddenly an issue, it wasn't before."

"No." She hummed looking over at him. "It's different now though. You may never remember me, just because you chose me before doesn't mean you still would. We need to get to know each other again, that requires some amount of space." He nodded in understanding, thinking for a moment.

"Then, at least stay." She went to object but he silenced her. "I don't want to have to find another apartment when I move back in with you, so please stay." Snorting at his reasoning she rolled her eyes. "You sound so confident you will move back." Scooting closer to her Jun-pyo lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Just because I don't know who you are doesn't mean I don't know who I am." He chuckled softly, brushing his fingers across her cheek gently. "Only someone who loves me very much would be willing to give me the same freedom you are. Knowing myself, I can't imagine being worthy of that kind of love. Yet, here you are. Remember you or not, you're not the kind of person I can just walk away from."

1111111111111111

It might be a bit before I update again. I'm hoping to have the next couple chapters done sometime next week. Right now, I have to binge watch game of thrones for the new season releasing this Sunday.


	18. Looking for answers

Jun-pyo stood outside Ji-hoo's classroom, leaning against the wall patiently. It's been two days since his release from the hospital and his conversation with Jan-di. She had run off after their conversation, to his knowledge she's hardly been back to the apartment since. Instead she's barricaded herself in her recording studio when she wasn't attending class. He's determined that her manager was his greatest ally as far as keeping an eye on her. No matter what happens with his memory he had no intention of letting her get away so easily. Starring at the photo of them together sleeping on the couch he counted down the seconds till Ji-hoo's class let out.

He had been slowly going through things at the apartment, trying to decide what he was going to take with his parents, and what he was going to leave there. It wasn't a time consuming task but he was hoping to run into Jan-di by lingering as much as possible. It was because he had been digging through his drawers to kill time that he found some items of interest, things he couldn't talk to Jan-di about. Watching as students pooled out of the classroom he smiled upon seeing his childhood friend and moved to follow him. "This is a surprise," Ji-hoo said as Jun-pyo approached him. "I needed to ask you something."

"Is it about Jan-di?" Jun-pyo wasn't surprised that Ji-hoo guessed the topic he wanted to discuss. He always was very sharp, a part of him was curious about his friends relationship with his supposed girlfriend but he wanted to observe them more before bringing it up. Nodding he followed Ji-hoo off to a remote part of the campus. Finding a bench hidden on a path between the trees the two sat quietly. "I found this," Jun-pyo said pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket and setting it down between them. Ji-hoo grabbed the box recognizing it instantly. Flipping it open he admired the ring inside, moving it around so that it sparkled in the daylight.

"Is it safe to assume that I haven't proposed yet?" With a sigh, Ji-hoo closed the box and handed it back to Jun-pyo.

"Last we talked, you were waiting for the right time. But, knowing Jan-di if you had and you two were staying quiet about it, she may have put it back upon you losing all memory of her. It's one thing to forget a girlfriend. It's different to forget a fiancé."

Frowning Jun-pyo shoved the box back into his jacket pocket. That didn't really give him the answer he was looking for. He was wanting something a little more solid than that. "I also found this," he said pulling the condom out of his other pocket. Ji-hoo about choked as he urged Jun-pyo to put it back in his pocket. "Now that, I know nothing about. If you two were intimate or not is something only Jan-di could tell you." Groaning Jun-pyo ran his hands through his hair tugging at the ends. That was not a conversation he wanted to have. Especially with how squeamish she was the other day. He doubted she'd tell him. He wished he could remember.

"That looks like Woo-bin's brand. He might be able to give you some answers." Grunting in response he leaned back trying to figure out how to go about these things. "How are you and Jan-di doing?" Ji-hoo asked, sensing his friends discomfort. "She ran away from me." He mumbled grabbing a small twig off the ground and snapping it into little pieces. "Ran away?"

"I went to the apartment after being discharged, we talked about if I should stay there or with my parents, then she took off. She's been between work and school the last couple days. Packing my stuff up is how I came across the ring."

"How do you know she's going between work and school?"

"I have my ways.." with a a smirk Ji-hoo patted his friend on the back. "Well, memory or not some things never change." He said mainly amused by the similar behavior his friend is displaying. "Did I watch over her a lot?" He asked trying to piece together what Ji-hoo meant. "You did, until she left." Confused by his statement Jun-pyo shot him a worried glance his stomach knotting at the mention of Jan-di leaving him. "Things were different before, you and her were separated for some time. If you want to know more I'd ask your mother. She had a lot to do with it." Taking in this new information Jun-pyo leaned back against the bench. He would have to pay his mother a visit.

1111111111111111111

"You finally came." Kan gHee-soo muttered impatiently as she sat on the sofa, her back to her son. She expected him to come to her for answers. She hadn't expected it to take this long though, hanging around the house making sure she was available was beginning to be an inconvenience. She had things she needed to do after all. Things she couldn't do until her son had regained his memory. It's been about a week since Jun-pyo had spoken to Ji-hoo. He tried to get ahold of Jan-di during this time, but she remained distant still. He'd only been able to get her on the phone twice and she cut both conversations short, apologetic as she was it bothered him and he struggled with what to do. She was busy. He knew that, her manager had mentioned that the last time Jan-di was this dedicated to her work was when she first started her career.

Her job provided a distraction as much as it did an outlet and her manager stated that she was building her career up in a way that it seemed like she wanted to make sure she remained busy all hours of the day. Strategically he could understand, she probably wanted to have something to take up bed time if he had chosen not to stay with her and to do so she needed to set things in place now. Which of course means that she's busy. He didn't understand why she felt the need to set everything up so soon, did she really think he would just walk away form everything that was his life because of some accident, had he done so before? These were the questions that kept him up at night while he tossed and turned counting away each minute.

Woo-bin hasn't been much help in filling in the gaps. He admitted to giving him the condom during their vacation some time ago but he was under the impression that the common had been used already. He was surprised to see that Jun-pyo still had it in his possession, unused. The endless trail of maybes was starting to aggravate him so he turned to the last person involved with him relationship with Jan-di, the one he hoped would give him answers, his mother. "You knew I'd come?" He asked walking around the room so that he could see her face. She was watching one of Jan-di's interviews and hadn't shifted her gaze to look at him. Patting the sofa for Jun-pyo to sit next to her she took a deep breath, collecting herself.

"I figured you'd want to know more about why you two were separated for so long."

"So you don't deny being at fault?" With a laugh Kang Hee-soo waved his comment off shaking her head slightly.

"It was her idea to leave you. She brought the offer to me, I just made every moment of her life hell to push her to that point. She suffered physically, mentally, emotionally. Even her family suffered. But she was resilient and you two fought against me no matter what I threw at her. She was strong, and you supported her in every way you could. Eventually I realized the best way to get to her was through her friends. So I left her alone and went after them. Not even a full day and she came running to me with her proposal. She'd leave you a broken man I could morph into who I wanted and I'd leave her loved ones alone. The offer was too good to pass up, I quickly accept it." With a pause Kang Hee-soo stole a glance as her son, he was tense his hands balled into fists as he listened to her story. She knew he'd hate her for the things she's done but she owes him the truth and hopefully the truth would set him free. Maybe, upon hearing in detail all the struggles they overcame together his memory would ignite and he'd remember them for himself. With a sharp glare he met her gaze, the anger burning inside him as he wrestled over this information wondering why Jan-di stayed with him to being with. How could someone love him so much they'd stuffer just to be with him? "Tell me everything." He said as calmly as he could, blood boiling.

111111111111111

Things are coming together. I think the next chapter is going to be my favorite.


	19. Im trying

Jun-pyo sat silent as he listened to his mother tell the story of Jan-di and the difficulties she faced to be in his life. From the day she saved the student who jumped off the rooftop, to his feud with her which turned into sparks and then a flame. He listened to how defiant and sneaky he had become, trying to hide Jan-di from his mother for as long as possible. Dolling her up to pretend to be someone she's not, and overall avoiding confrontation as long as possible. Despite his best efforts he couldn't hide her forever. The tales of how his mother tormented her family, the loan sharks, the kidnapping, it all made him stomach churn as his ears entertained each word that came from his mothers mouth.

She ended with the day Jan-di stormed into her personal study, demanding an audience. His mother had pushed her too far, targeting Chu Ga-eul and Ji-hoo. Apparently her relationship with Ji-hoo was more than he had thought given the history lesson his mother gave. Though he would have to fact check it himself, the idea of them having shared feelings for each other set his blood into a frenzy of fire, his heart pounding as he envisioned the tale of them together. Even if it was at different times, it was unsettling and he felt the tension it caused him down in the valleys between his bones.

"After all that you just let her come back?" he managed to ask, his voice trembling.

"You were more of a machine than a person after that day. I finally got the business tycoon son I wanted. But there was nothing else to you. I thought you'd get past it, move on. Or be forced to once she moved on but neither if you did. After your father had fully recovered I realized that letting you choose who you love wouldn't be the end of things. So I came clean, told your father everything. That's when he went and saw her and I stepped down as chairman."

"Father? Why didn't you tell me, why didn't I go see her?" he asked perplexed.

"You hadn't spoken to me since the night she left you and she put barriers in place so that none of you could get to her. She wasn't going to risk breaking our bargain. Your father was the only one who could be the bridge between you two."

Mulling over this information Jun-pyo ran his hands through his hair, the flash from the tv screen caught his attention. "This is one of her interviews?" He asked, pointing at the screen. His mother nodded grabbing the remote to turn up the volume. "This is stars with Ji-woo, right?" he asked taking in the set as the interview began. "You remember?" his mother asked, giving him a curious look. He didn't seem to remember anything from he stories she shared with him, but Jan-di only did an interview with Ji-woo once, she hadn't known Jun-pyo to watch the talk show other than the one time. "This is the interview she did the night your father went to talk to her."

Brows furrowed together Jun-pyo leaned forward, "did she know yet?"

"No, your father spoke with her after the show."

Nodding he continued to watch. It seemed familiar to him, he was sure he had watched this before. But even then, it was the only thing regarding Jan-di that seemed familiar since he woke up in the hospital. He watched the whole interview in silence taking in every word, every little expression Jan-di made. "I don't remember this."He mumbled quietly mainly to himself, though his mother was listening intently. "But, I feel like I should." The whole situation was infuriating and his head was beginning to throb. Why couldn't he remember? Why would he so easily forget someone to important that has impacted his life so drastically without a fight? "Are you okay?" His mother asked worriedly as she noticed his sudden discomfort. "I'm okay. My head just hurts" he grumbled while massaging his temple. This was all starting to feel like too much and he wondered if he was overwhelmed by all the new information he's taken in.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you everything at once." shaking his head in protest to her statement Jun-pyo offered her a small smile. "No, I needed to know everything." With a content sigh his mother nodded, agreeing that it was best he heard it all at once. "Just remember, this may seem hard for you, but it's harder for her. You got out easy. You don't remember the struggles, the pain of everything that you two suffered. She's more alone now than she ever was before. She's carrying all that by herself, It's got to be an enormous amount of pressure." Squeezing his hand lightly Kang Hee-soo stood and left Jun-pyo on his own to wrestle with his thoughts. She had done all she could. Taking hold of the remote Jun-pyo re-winded the recording, watching everything from the beginning, his head throbbing more with each passing minute. He would remember her.

111111111111111111111111111111

With a heavy sigh Jan-di looked back at the apartment she had come to know as home over the months. This place felt foreign to her as she walked through the living room, suitcase in hand. Her manager decided that as a reward for her newfound dedication to her work she should produce a music video for her newest single, white dress. To say she was thrilled would be a lie in itself. She was never fond of music videos. She's not a fluid dancer and she doesn't like the whole production that comes with it. It's tiring and most times annoying. But, it was either do the music video or take some time off from work. She's written countless new songs and recorded four of them flawlessly, her managers concern is what brought her to this ultimatum. Normally the mention of a music video would be a deciding factor and she'd happily take a couple weeks off, not this time though.

Pulling her buzzing phone form her back pocket she froze at the door, Jun-pyo's name flashing across the screen and she held her breath as she hit answer. It was the second time she's taken one of his calls. The fist time, she pretended to be her manager. Since then her manager has been keeping up with him when he would call, making sure to inform him that she was working in the recording studio. She felt silly for making such efforts to avoid him, but she didn't know what else to do. Collecting all her courage she put her phone to her ear, waiting for him to say something.

"Hello?" he sounded so unsure at the moment, and her heart ached a little for her attitude towards him. It wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for this. It just happened.

"Hello" she said breathlessly, biting her lip.

"Are you at the apartment?" He asked the relief in his voice obvious.

"I was just leaving."

"Oh, back to the recording studio?" He was disappointed, and was beginning to question her decision.

"No, actually. I am leaving town for the weekend to shoot some scenes for my new music video." he paused for a moment, silent, and she wondered if he was upset with her. "Can I see you real quick before you go?"

The question itself was innocent enough. She's only seen him since he got out of the hospital that once time he surprised her at the apartment. "Actually, I have a car waiting for me right now. How about when I get back?" It was a good counteroffer. She didn't know if she was ready to see him right now, but she could spend the weekend preparing herself to meet up with him when she returned, at least that's what she told herself. "I know," came his instant reply and she silently wondered how he could know that. Was he keeping an eye on her like he did before?

"I'm actually outside" he clarified quickly, 'I wanted to check in before just coming up." Seeing no way around it now Jan-di agreed to let him see her off. Palms sweaty Jan-di opened the front door pulling her suitcase behind her. As expected, Jun-pyo was standing out on the sidewalk, waiting for her next to her cab. He smiled up at her and waved slightly, definitely thrilled to see her. She responded with a smile herself, at least she hoped she did. Dragging her suitcase behind her she made her way down the steps to where he was waiting.

Before she could say anything he grabbed he took hold of her things and loaded them into the trunk of the cab. His movements were careful yet hasty. Closing the trunk he turned to face her, all the words he wanted to say caught in his throat. Frustrated with his loss of words he stepped towards pulling her into his arms. He felt her tense at first, but eventually she melted into his embrace, face buried in his chest she welcomed his warmth. He still smelled the same and she let her resolve crumble as she clung to him for that moment. "Why do I feel like you're leaving?" He mumbled into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Because I left like this last time." She mumbled looking up at his face. Her comment made him uncomfortable and she instantly felt a need to reassure him. "I'm coming back though. My classes are optional until exams. I only intend to be away for the weekend but if I end up staying away longer I'll have my manager contact you, okay?" He hummed thoughtfully pretending to think for a moment. "Can you call me yourself?" He asked, hopeful. She smiled to herself and agreed happily, it was a condition she could live with and he seemed to relax upon her agreement. Kissing her forehead Jun-pyo released his hold on her reluctantly and opened the cab door for her.

Jan-di slid into the cab, smiling at him one last time as he closed the door for her. He watched as the cab drove away, Jan-di waving at him one last time before it turned and she was out of sight entirely. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath, his headache returning tenfold. Pulling out his phone he called the only person he could trust to explain his suddenly frequent headaches. "Ji-hoo, I need to see you, now."

1111111111111111111

So I decided to drag this out some more. Therefore the part I'm really looking forward to will be in the next 2-3 chapters. Then things will wrap up pretty smoothly.


	20. Dive

"Alright, I think that will finish things up. Geum Jan-di, you did wonderful as always. It was great to work with you again!" the producer gushed getting down from his chair behind the camera to walk over and shake her hand. She smiled thankful that this experience was over a stab of guilt hitting her as she hesitantly shook hands with the man. She couldn't for the life of her remember his name. Satisfied with the work they've accomplished the man turned and started barking out orders about packing things up and going to speak with her manager about the finished product. This was the quickest she has ever shot a music video.

Stepping away from the commotion Jan-di pulled out her phone, she had a message from Gu Jun-pyo.

From Gu Jun-pyo:

**How's the shoot going today?**

Smiling, she quickly texted back a reply.

From Geum Jan-di:

**Just finished. Hoping I'll get to sleep in a hotel tonight!**

Seeing that her manager was still speaking with the producer Jan-di decided to go change out of the ridiculous dress they had all but begged her to wear and into something more comfortable. Grabbing a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater from her bag she unzipped her dress letting it fall down into a pool of fabric at her feet. Smiling down at her phone as she finished pulling the sweater over her head she read Jun-pyo's reply.

From Gu Jun-pyo:

**Send me your location. I'll meet you there.**

With a soft sigh Jan-di went to find her manager to see where they would be staying so she could message Jun-pyo. "Great news, Mark has offered for us to stay on his boat. There's three rooms, so one for each of us." Her manager chirped happily. "Mark?" Jan-di asked confused, she didn't recall a mark but then again she didn't recall most of the crews names."That's nice, but I think I'll stick to a hotel. Gu Jun-pyo was going to meet up with me." Her manager's excited expression fell as soon as she mentioned 'hotel' but nodded and said she'd set it up. After a few moments of talking with the producer, whom Jan-di assumed to be Mark her manager approached her again stating that mark said it would be fine for Jun-pyo to stay with Jan-di on this boat, the more the merrier was how he put it.

Determining that there was no use in protesting the issue Jan-di messaged the details to Jun-pyo and waited patiently for his reply. She was nervous, to say the least. What if he didn't want to stay on a boat? What if he didn't like the idea of sharing a room with her? It's been two weeks since she left to shoot this video and Jun-pyo's been a good sport about the whole thing. She's kept her word and been sure to update him herself, which has lead to them talking a lot more than they previously were. She was confident that at this point he would never regain his memories of her and she was starting to feel at peace with that. It was like starting over and she felt as if they were in a good place for that right now.

From Gu Jun-pyo:

**I'll wait for you there.**

With an eyebrow raised Jan-di wondered how he planned on waiting for her, she was definitely much closer than he was. Deciding to let it go she followed her manager over to their vehicle and gladly climbed into passenger seat. Air conditioning blasting she looked over at the ocean as they pulled out onto the road, her mind focused on one thing, sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111

"I thought this was a boat,; Jan-di whispered as she and her manager followed 'Mark' down the dock towards his massive "boat". "That's bigger than just a boat." she hissed at her managers shrug. "It's too late to decline and look, your man's already waiting for you." gaze following her managers Jan-di froze for a moment as her eyes met Jun-pyo's. He looked more handsome than she remembered as he stood there waiting for her, the wind playing with his unruly curls and the painted sky stood out behind him as the sun sunk behind the waves. "Gu Jun-pyo, it's so nice to meet you, I am thrilled that you could make it." Mark squealed delighted by his presence.

"Is he gay?" Jan-di whispered earning her another shrug from her manager. Smiling over at Jun-pyo Jan-di gladly took his outstretched hand as they boarded the boat. She fought with him over her bag for a moment, but in the end he ended up walking next to her with it slung over his shoulder. She couldn't win every battle, so she decided to let it go. Mark gave them a tour of his "baby" so he called it, ending with leaving Jan-di in her room. Jun-pyo had gone out on the deck to help mark with some things. Letting out a heavy sigh Jan-di set her bag against the wall in the corner of the room.

Sore and tired from all the filming she wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep as her muscles cried out for rest. With a deflated sigh she looked longingly at the king size bed centered against the far wall in their room. It looked comfortable and welcoming and she wrestled over the idea of trying it out. She knew if she did she wouldn't be getting back up and the exhaustion was starting to wear on her. Her shoulder was especially agitated and she rolled it back wincing slightly from the pain. Deciding to deny her body it's request she turned and walked out the door to find Jun-pyo.

After a few minutes of looking around she found him out on the deck watching the last bit of the sun disappear. "I didn't realize we were going out," she murmured stepping out to stand beside him. Leaning against the railing she looked down at the blackened water, it's color darkening every minute as all light faded from the sky. "Your manager asked if we could. Mark was more than happy to comply." nodding Jan-di edged closer to him, just so that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"I was surprised to see that you beat us here." with a smirk Jun-pyo turned around leaning back against the railing, arms crossed as he looked down at her.

"I wasn't that far. I was scouting areas for out new building." shocked Jan-di looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're still going to continue the expansion?" the shock in her voice was evident, and she partly scolded herself for her feelings towards his decision. It was those people who were responsible for his accident and his current condition. If anything, she worried about his safety working on this project more than anything. What if someone else went after him?

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Not knowing what to say Jan-di looked away wanting to drop the topic as a whole. Seeming to get the hint Jun-pyo grabbed her hand kissing the top of it gently. "I missed you," he said softly, cupping her face as he brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. She was warm and he found himself leaning in closer to her. He had missed her. It was an odd feeling, everything about her felt odd to him, a whole lifetime of memories gone and yet no matter what his being craved her presence. Physically, mentally, and emotionally every part of him was drawn to her and everything felt misplaced outside her company.

"I missed you too." Hearing those words muttered from her lips Jun-pyo pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms. It took all his self control not to kiss her right there and then. He doubted that she would argue it, but he also was aware that she wanted to ease back into being together. It was enough that they had started conversing more, and they would be sharing a room tonight. He didn't need to rush things as the last thing he wanted to do was make her unconformable. Just holding her like this would be enough for the moment.

Welcoming the warmth that Jun-pyo provided Jan-di eased into his embrace digging her face into his chest to shield it from the cold wind. She had missed this and she felt guilty for forcing so much space between them after his discharge. It wasn't as complicated as she was making things out to be. But for some reason, she refused to see it that way a few weeks ago. The loneliness about drove her crazy and she struggled with knowing that her suffering would be one sided from this point on. He doesn't remember the difficulties they faced or the emotional turmoil those challenges caused. She would carry the burdens on her own now.

"Your parents died out at sea, right?"

"They did," came her muffled reply as she peeked up at him. They hadn't spoken about her deceased family much since he first appeared after her concert that one night. "I watched your interview, well actually I watched all your interviews.." curious, Jan-di adjusted herself in his arms so that she could look up at his face better, waiting for him to continue. "I want to remember, I'm trying to but... Ji-hoo doesn't think that I'll get my memory back. I don't even think that I'll get my memory back." he mumbled his expression pained as he spoke, brushing his hand against the side of her face he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm sorry that I forgot you. I don't know... I can't say why I'd forget someone so important. But I have a new goal. Now, I'm going to learn everything about you all over again."

"I like the sound of that" she beamed grinning up at him. He mimicked her smile and rested his chin on her head breathing deeply relieved that she seemed okay with where they were at right now. Shivering slightly Jan-di moved closer to him trying to bury herself in his warmth and shield herself from the wind. "Here, I left my jacket over there, let me get it for you." nodding she reluctantly allowed Jun-pyo to untangle himself from her and walk across the deck to the seat his jacket was draped over. As she watched him she leaned back against the railing, the bar resting against her tailbone. They were going to be okay and for the first time since his accident she believed that.

Before Jun-pyo could turn around the boat jerked sideways coming to a sudden halt. The force caused Jun-pyo to fall to the ground rolling across the wooden floor. Jumping to his feet he tried to steady himself. The faint echoing screams of Jan-di's manager reached his ears and he looked up to see her and Mark rushing towards him. Heart pounding he looked back to where Jan-di stood. Eyes searching he scanned the deck hoping that she had been flung to the ground as he did but he did not see her. "Gu Jun-pyo!" her manager yelled as she got to his side, "Jan-di, she went overboard."

Without hesitation Jun-pyo dropped his jacket, sprinting towards the side, he called out her name as he hurled himself over the railing. The sound of his heart beating in his chest drowned out the sound of the waves below and the screams of his companions as he fell the adrenaline now coursing through his veins. He didn't think about the fact that he didn't know how to swim, all he knew was that Jan-di was in the water and he was going to save her. Taking a deep breath his head disappeared beneath the water, limbs numb from the cold, everything dark.

1111111111111

Sorry for the delayed update. Things are getting busy again. I'm hoping to be able to finish this story before my trip at end of next week. If not I won't be able to update again after this next chapter till the end of May as I'll be traveling across the country. Thanks for your continued patience and support!


	21. Above water

Jan-di's limbs felt stiff as she descended beneath the waters surface, the cold was suffocating and her skin felt as if it were being pricked by a million needles. There was however, a sense of weightlessness that overcame her as she sank her back to the ocean floor so she could watch the moons light grow faint as darkness slowly surrounded her. She wondered how much longer she would be able hold her breath and contemplated just getting it over with and giving up. The pain in her shoulder was beginning to fade from her earlier desperate attempt to resurface after being thrown over the railing, her injuries preventing her from being successful. Thankfully the throbbing was steadily easing away but the burning of her eyes was beginning to get to her, making her lids feel heavy.

Still she welcomed her end with a calmness she did not expect to have when her time came. The steady pounding of her heartbeat drummed through her ears drowning out all other noise. It felt as if time itself had come to a halt. She had probably only been in the water for mere seconds but it seemed like a lifetime. Her mind played back memories of her and her friends, of Jun-pyo. Maybe he had forgotten her because she wasn't meant to be in his future. Perhaps fate was working to save him from further heartache by taking his memories. As dedicated as he was to continuing their relationship after his accident the loss he would feel for her now compared to before would be null. Maybe she was meant to have perished with her family in that storm, the sea took them and it would have her too. _How ironic_ she thought, would people possibly think that she jumped on purpose? The stress from the love of her life forgetting her and the two year anniversary of her families death approaching would be enough of an argument to convince anyone. News of her death would dominate the headlines as everyone picked apart this simple tragedy.

Surely life has a sense of humor, here she was closing in on a full year reunited with Gu Jun-pyo. They must not have been meant to be, density must be trying to repair some universal timeline they disrupted when he appeared in her room back stage that one night. What other explication could there be for these recent events? From the beginning they were fighting to be together, they had just assumed that Jun-pyo's mother was their biggest threat. It seems she was merely a pawn in the universes plan for them. _How funny_ she thought bitterly as she felt herself drifting farther away. If she had stayed away from Jun-pyo he most likely would have forgotten her and gone on with life not knowing who she was, and she... she would probably be studying in the library right now instead of drowning.

Trying to rid herself of her current thoughts Jan-di tried to focus on anything she could but everything was dark now, the last bit of light she had been focusing on blocked. Closing her eyes Jan-di counted to ten before letting out the breath she had been holding. Letting go was easy, peaceful even as she accepted her fate. If she could go back and do it all again knowing that she'd end up here every time she wouldn't change a thing. She'd choose him again and again, and when this day came and she leaned back on that railing she'd keep her eyes on him just to get to look at him one last time before she fell. A warmth spread over her and she smiled Jun-pyo filling her last thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness.

111111111111111111111111111111

With a deep grunt Jun-pyo pushed Jan-di's limp body up so that Mark could grab hold of her and pull her back onto the boat. Grabbing hold of the ladder he hurled himself up landing with a thud on the wooden deck floor. His head felt like it was splitting in two and he wanted to curl into a ball and hide due to the pain but he couldn't. He had to make sure she was okay. "She's not responding!" Jan-di's manager cried frantic as she shook her lifeless form. Crawling over to Jan-di Jun-pyo pushed her manager out of the way, putting his ear to her chest. He didn't hear anything, panic starting to consume him he started chest compression's. "Come on Jan-di, come on." he muttered as he continued, "Please, please please," he begged.

The universe had mercy as Jan-di shot up suddenly coughing up all the water in her lungs. Flipping her onto her side Jun-pyo pulled her hair out of her face whispering words of encouragement as she took deep shaky breaths. She was breathing again. Relieved he pulled her shivering form to him, holding her tightly as he sat up right. His arms were shaking as he ran his hand over her head, running his numb fingers through her hair, down to her face as he stoked her cheek. Despite the fact that she was shivering in his arms he could feel the warmth return in her and it deepened the relief he felt. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers.

He didn't know how he found her. The swim lessons he took really paid off, that and he was desperately praying that he'd find her. He refused to accept any other alternative as he searched for her. She had sank so far in such a short amount of time it shocked him and he almost thought he wouldn't be able to reach her. He just knew that he had to, he wasn't going back without her. "We're almost back to the docks, there's an ambulance there waiting to take her to the hospital." Nodding in understanding Jun-pyo leaned back his headache worsening. He had accomplished what he needed to do. Jan-di was back on the boat and she was breathing. He could rest now. Taking one last glance at her Jun-pyo loosened his hold on her and let his world go dark giving into unconsciousness, his head hitting the wooden floor with a loud crack.

111111111111111111111111111111

Squinting, Jun-pyo groaned as he opened his eyes. It was bright, too bright and he didn't welcome it at all. "Glad to see you're awake sleeping beauty." Startled Jun-pyo looked around taking in his surroundings, he was in a hospital room. "Why are you here?" he moaned sitting up slightly his head pounding. Ji-hoo was beginning to become a thorn in his side. "I'm here to watch over you, instructions from Jan-di." Ears perking up at the mention of her name Jun-pyo willed his eyes open in search for her. "She's not here right now." Frowning Jun-pyo cradled his head in his palm, waking up to Ji-hoo and a killer headache was not his idea of a good start to any day. "Take this, it will help with the headache." Thankful, Jun-pyo took the two white pills Ji-hoo offered and swallowed them dry.

"Where is Jan-di? Is she well enough to be leaving the hospital already?" Sighing Ji-hoo pulled up a chair to sit next to his bedside. "Jun-pyo, it's been two and a half weeks. Jan-di was discharged days ago. She's recovered well, she hadn't left your side until this morning actually." Ji-hoo stated simply watching his friends reaction. Thankful for the news Jun-pyo let out a sigh of relief. "Her manager had booked her an interview on Stars with Ji-woo, it's going to be a year from her first interview and they thought it was a good way to launch her new music video. Jan-di wanted to reschedule but she needed to get out of this room some so I helped her manager convince her to go." Chuckling Jun-pyo tried to imagine the fight Jan-di gave them over that, but as disappointed as he was to not see her, he was glad that she was well enough to work.

"Jun-pyo," Ji-hoo said in a more serious tone, "What is your last memory?"

"I guess being on the boat with Jan-di," Jun-pyo mused after thinking for a moment. He just remembered holding her in his arms and then everything went black. His head was killing him then as well. "I'm just curious as to why you were out for so long. It doesn't really make sense." With a shrug Jun-pyo sighed quietly. "Maybe it was the stress of having to remember those swimming lessons I took so suddenly, you know how I am with water. Even though I was determined to learn it always took it's toll on me."

"What did you say?" Ji-hoo asked shocked. "You remember the swimming lessons?" Personally Ji-hoo was the only one aware that Jun-pyo had learned to swim. After the incident with Jan-di in the water that one time Jun-pyo was vowed that he wouldn't watch another man save her. Hearing that he remembered this was of great surprise to him. "Oh yea," Jun-pyo laughed rubbing the back of his head, "I remember everything."

"What! Why didn't you lead with that instead of asking about Jan-di?" Ji-hoo scolded "regaining your memories is probably why your head was hurting like it was, but I still don't understand why you were out for so long."

"I'm not sure," Jun-pyo mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "but I had an interview to crash. Care to help me?"

Smirking, Ji-hoo shook his head in disbelief. Not even medical mysteries could stop Jun-pyo once he's set his mind to something. "Sure, sure, I'll let you. What do you need?" Something about the mischievous smile Jun-pyo wore unsettled Ji-hoo.

"You still got that ring for me, right?"

1111111111111111111

This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted but the next one or maybe two... will wrap things up. I've already got a second story in the works. I wasn't planning on doing two back to back but it looks like it's going to turn out that way. Hopefully I can get the new story going by the time I get back from vacation.


	22. Surprise Guest

"Good evening everyone and welcome back to Stars with Ji-woo! I'm your host, Ji-woo and I am thrilled to welcome back the lovely Guem Jan-di!" Biting her lower lip Jan-di gave a half hearted smile and waved at the crowd and cameras. From the side line her manager was motioning for her to smile wider. Trying to hide the sigh that escaped her she forced on an award worthy smile. She wasn't entirely sold on being here at this moment, her mind was back in the hospital with Jun-pyo sitting in a chair at his bedside. She had only left to take her exams as she couldn't put off her education, but work. She could have put this off. Of course her manager teamed up with Ji-hoo and she scowled at the thought of those two conspiring against her. It wasn't fair. Fixing her expression she beamed over at Ji-woo who was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Now, I'm super excited for tonight's show, we have a lot to cover and I feel like I never get enough time with you." Partially thankful to get things going Jan-di silently encouraged Ji-woo to jump in with her questioning so that she could get this over with and head back to Jun-pyo. "Of course we are going to talk about your music, but right now I have a question myself." Internally groaning at the mention of a personal question Jan-di straightened herself up in her seat and prepared herself for what ever it is that Ji-woo was going to throw at her. "First, I want to say that you and Gu Jun-pyo are the cutest couple we've ever seen and I'm so sad that he was unable to join you tonight." Tensing at the mention of Jun-pyo Jan-di have a small smile and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. They were keeping the whole drowning incident out of the press and no one knew that Jun-pyo was currently hospitalized. "Thank you, unfortunately he was a little tied up but he really wanted to be here," she lied smoothly twinging from the guilt that poked at her. She hated lying.

Not missing a beat Ji-woo continued, "We all know that your boyfriend, Gu Jun-pyo was in a terrible accident not too long ago that hospitalized him for some time. How did you handle that? We obviously saw and heard a lot from you during that time." Thinking carefully Jan-di took a shaky breath before commenting. "Actually, my work is what helped me through it. I was so distraught by the event that I locked myself in my recording studio for days. My fans, who heard through the media about the accident came out and saw me. Whether I was in my studio, on campus, walking down the street it didn't matter if they saw me they'd come up and offer encouragement and support. It was inspiring and I wouldn't have had that kind of support or encouragement if not for my job. I couldn't be more thankful for what I do and the people I've gotten to meet because of it."

"Guem Jan-di! That is absolutely amazing and it touches my heart to hear such a touching story!" Ji-woo gushed "you came out with a lot of new singles recently, the most popular being your song White Dress, which you've also made a music video for. I hope you don't mind for us to take a moment to show your video?" Signaling that she didn't mind Jan-di waited for the music to start patiently. This song was written for one of her fans, the first fan to reach out to her in her studio during that time. Closing her eyes to get lost in the music she smiled, listening carefully.

(Song is White Dress by Dia Frampton)

Mmm, mhmm

Mmm, mhmm

Mmm, mhmm

Mhmm, mhmm

Mmm, mhmm

Mhmm, mhmm

Nothing lasts forever, I know

But I was praying you'd let that go

Wait until I'm older, so close

I sewed your heart into my winter coat

Don't close your eyes

They're full of life

When you lie, oh

I put my white dress on

I was holding your hand

You said, "I will come back. I hope you'll understand."

I was far too young

I had totally gone mad

You said, "You got it bad"

Will you remember what we used to have?

Time is frozen and I can't wait

I sleep for hours, deep in a haze

Don't close your eyes

They're full of life

When you lie, oh

I put my white dress on

I was holding your hand

You said, "I will come back. I hope you'll understand."

With my white dress on

I was too scared to move

You were covering your eyes

You were leaving me behind

With my white dress on, I thought I was running to an angel anchored in the cold November wind

With my white dress on

But I won't be again

I won't be again

I won't be again

"It's absolutely beautiful. I know your music is an outlet for you and I want to ask, what inspired such a beautifully put together song during that time?" Thankful for the opportunity to focus on her music and not discuss Jun-pyo Jan-di eagerly responded. "Well, actually this isn't my story at all. It's a fans. Last time I was in your show I mentioned that my music was an outlet for me, and that was true. I was using my career for myself and to work through my own life challenges. But my overall goal has always been to reach out and help others. I decided to change the way I used my music and I took stories from all my fans and wrote songs that were for them. Though I may relate to some of their difficulties I'm not just singing for myself anymore, I'm telling their stories and I think that's why this new album is more personal to me."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, I'm speechless honestly. I think what you're doing is great and it's a wonderful testimony to how big your heart is. No wonder you captured Gu Jun-pyo's attention. I truly wish all my interviews were as inspiring as yours. I'm so glad that you came back after we changed things up on you last time." Understanding what Ji-woo meant Jan-di reached over and squeezed her hand letting her know that there were no hard feelings. "Now, you came out with a guitar. Does this mean you have a new song to share with us?" Ji-woo asked excitedly. "I have a couple actually. These two haven't been released yet but they will be on my newest album. Do you want to hear them?" Nodding eagerly Jan-di laughed lightly picking up the guitar. "This first one is called only for love."

(Song is only for love by Meg and Dia)

Will I always stare at that shore

Wondering, what's it for?

Will I never venture out

And see the world, do I dare to see it now?

Listen to me, you lonely thing

You've come too far to just give up

It's just always more, it's time to explore

What the inside of your heart looks like

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

When we forget why we're proud

Time's a rotten friend

It's hard to learn it now

Doesn't matter what they say

Love will slide your backbone into place

Won't you listen to me, you silly thing

You've been away for far too long

It's just up ahead, get with the rest of it

I'm onto your side, now come along

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

I leave paranoia only for love

Only for love, only for love

I'd be a believer only for love

Only for love, only for love

Immediately after this song ended Jan-di went into the next one.

(Song is Lights by Dia Frampton)

My hands are cold

They float like feathers, reaching for you

'Til the unknown

Deep in the darkness, out in the blue

Can you hear me?

I am not a ghost after all

As my breath leaves

I am not afraid to burn out

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a sun I know, oh

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a dream I own

Will I be brave

Watching the bedsheets turn into chains

I'll fly like angels

Hitting the windshields, cursing the rain

Can you hear me?

I have stopped protecting myself

As my breath leaves, I can hear the Liberty Bell

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a sun I know, oh

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a dream I own

Fall in the tunnels

Float into nothing

Shedding my clothes

I'm all I've got now, and I forgive me for not making it home

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a sun I know, oh

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a dream I own

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a sun I know, oh

Light up in the cold

Is it what I hope?

Like a dream I own

"Oh I'm so in love with both of those!" Ji-woo cried giddily squirming in her seat with excitement. Setting the guitar down Jan-di thanked her. "Oh my! It seems to have a guest!" Shocked to hear this Jan-di turned to see who Ji-woo was pointing at. With wide eyes she gasped as she watched Jun-pyo walked towards her. He was smiling and looked stunning in his all black suit. She wondered when he had woken up and partially wanted to scold him from leaving the hospital so soon after being out for so long but she couldn't. All words were caught in a net in her throat and she gaped at him openly, purely shocked by his presence. He gave her a knowing smirk before taking a seat on the sofa next to her and intertwining their fingers. "What a special surprise! I know I said you two are the cutest, but seeing you both together before me just intensifies it!" Jun-pyo jumped right in as if he were here the whole time and thanked her for her compliment in which she gave a true fan girl like squeal while struggling to compose herself. Taking Ji-woo's distracted state as an opportunity to question Jun-pyo. Leaning in to him she quietly whispered in his ear, "What are you doing here?"

He turned and looked her her, his expression sincere. "I promised you I'd be here for her next interview with Ji-woo." Shocked into silence Jan-di wrestled with his words… he had promised her, but that was before the accident. She didn't expect him to keep it after losing his memory let alone after being in the hospital for so long recently. Seeing no point in arguing with him, especially since he was already here and on the show Jan-di sat quietly glad that none of Ji-woo's questions required her input. Jun-pyo answered each question smoothly as if he didn't even have to think. Sitting here listening to him Jan-di felt like his accident never even happened with the way he spoke about her and their relationship.

"Now, Gu Jun-pyo, how did you feel about Guem Jan-di becoming such a workaholic right after your accident?" Holding her breath Jan-di looked up at Jun-pyo curious about what he was going to say. She knew that her distance bothered him, but would he state that openly on a public platform like this? "In all honestly, I struggled with it a bit at first. It kinda hurt. But I soon realized that her work was her form of support, and I would never want to get in the way of that. So I understood, and I worked on giving her as much time and space as she needed to focus on her work." Surprised by his blatant honesty Jan-di starred at him for a moment completely spaced out. "You two are so understanding of each other. Normally work especially with job titles such as the ones you both hold, would cause issues in a relationship. Both your positions take focus and time away from each other but it doesn't seem to phase you two at all."

Chuckling Jun-pyo squeezed Jan-di's hand lightly "that's not entirely true. There was one time Jan-di had an offer to go to America. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the offer and all the small details so she chose a different project to focus on. It was silly of me honestly, after that I vowed not to let my personal feelings interfere with her work. No matter how long or where it took her my goal is to always be a support to her in whatever she sets out to accomplish." It was a touching comment and Jan-di knew he really meant it. She was startled to hear him mention their disagreement. The only person who knew about it other than them was Ga-eul but it didn't surprise her that he sought her out for information. "That just touches my heart. I wish I had more time with the both of you, I really do but we are out of time. It was great having you both, I hope we can do this again soon!"

Jun-pyo and Jan-di both thanked Ji-woo and confirmed that they would appear on her show again together someday in the future. Eager to be done and with so many questions Jan-di trailed along behind Jun-pyo as they walked off the set and behind the scenes. As he guided her towards the exit she stopped suddenly, watching him turn to look at her with questioning eyes. "Shouldn't I change before we leave?" She asked fidgeting in place, trying to buy herself some time to collect her thoughts. She didn't understand why he came here, how he pulled off that interview with such ease and if he didn't even need to try, and why he seemed to be in such a rush to leave. "Sorry, I was a bit excited. I have somewhere I wanted to take you, but I can wait. You can go change if you want." Jan-di looked him over, mind turning "Are you sure you should be running around? I'm assuming you woke up not too long ago, did they really just let you leave?"

"Ah, about that. Ji-hoo might have helped me." He admitted kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe, looking away. He knew she would disapprove and her scowl said it all. "I knew I shouldn't have left you in his care." She grumbled pouting slightly. Jun-pyo laughter softly shaking his head in disbelief. Grabbing hold of her hand he pulled her to him. "I'm fine. I just wanted to take you out on a date." Questioning his sanity Jan-di starred up into his eyes, wondering if he was really in his right mind. She was so worried about him and now here he was standing before her as if everything was right in the world. With a soft sigh she agreed to let him take her out, smiling widely Jun-pyo leaned down and brushed their lips together gently, "then let's go." He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her out side where a car was waiting for them.

111111111111111111111111111111

The next chapter is going to be the last. I'm super excited to be able to finish this up before my trip. I may finish it this weekend if not then I will before I leave.


	23. I do

"The sky-tram?" Jan-di asked cautiously as she eyed Jun-pyo. She remembered all too well their encounter here and though she was fond of the time that she got with Jun-pyo that night, she wasn't fond of the freezing part. Shivering slightly from the very thought she wondered why he would bring her here. Some things memory loss just doesn't change it seems.This was their first date back then, why shouldn't it be now? Smiling gently she took hold of Jun-pyo's out stretched hand and followed him onto the sky-tram. That night was so long ago, at least this time the weather was warmer, and the sky was clear. "Do you not like the sky-tram?" he asked worriedly starting to second guess his decision. It seemed to be the perfect place to tell her that he remembered everything about her, and to give her the good news.

"No, I like the sky-tram. I just thought it was funny that you picked this place." she mumbled quietly not really sure how to tell him that he came here with her before, or well... spent the night with her here. "There's a lot of good memories here. Well, besides the freezing part. I wasn't a huge fan of that." He mused shuddering at the memory. Starring at him with wide eyes Jan-di remained silent, unsure on how to respond to his comment. "You know, we always end up getting stuck somewhere when it's cold and snowing. I don't think that's a trend we should keep." he chuckled squeezing her hand a couple times as the sky-tram began to move.

"We didn't get to do this last time." he murmured kissing the top of her hand gently.

"Ho-how did you know, this- and that you promised to be on Stars with Ji-woo with me?" She managed voice shaking as she spoke, he seemed to be acting so normal. It was odd. Smiling, Jun-pyo turned to face her, "I remembered. I actually remember everything, or at least a lot. I sure hope it's everything though. Then again, I guess if I don't remember something I wouldn't know because well... I've forgotten it." He said thoughtfully earning himself a gentle shove to the shoulder. "You jerk, you mean you got your memories back and you're waiting till now to mention it?" She huffed in annoyance shoving him again lightly. He just laughed at her and pulled her into a hug which stopped her half-hearted assault. "It's only been today, so give me a little credit. I couldn't very well announce it on live television. Ji-hoo told me that the whole incident was being kept quiet."

Letting out a loud exaggerated sigh Jan-di blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff and growled at him quietly. "I guess I'll forgive you then." She grumbled not fully returning his hug. "You guess?" he hummed resting his forehead against hers completely lost in his own excitement. "I guess," She reiterated still not entirely amused. "I'll take what I can get then, I guess." He said in a teasing manner. He was trying to get more of a reaction out of her but she wasn't giving in. "You still could have said something on the drive over." she pouted earning her a sigh from Jun-pyo. She had to hide her smile in his jacket as he pretended to be lost in thought for a moment. "Alright, alright fine. You're right, I should have told you sooner. I just wanted to give you all of the good news at once." Peeking up at him she tried to read his expression, unsure by what he meant.

"There's more news?" She asked confused as to what else there could be. It's pretty hard to top him remembering her again and she wondered if he was up to something. "Yea, I spoke with your manager on my way to your interview this evening." he began, taking a step back so that he could look at her better. "You got another offer to do a six month tour in America. Seeing as I wasn't the most supportive last time you had an opportunity like this I wanted to be the one to tell you. If it's something you want to do I want you to take this chance and go do it." Shocked Jan-di took in what he was saying. It was true that she's always wanted to do a tour in America, revisit some places she fell in love with during her college days.

"Would it really be okay if I went?" she asked hopeful, six months was a long time but it would be a great opportunity and she'd be willing to put her schooling aside for something like this. It's not an offer she'd ever consider once she graduated so she'd have to take advantage of it now or it'd be never. He nodded letting her know that if was fine for her to take the offer and she gave him the biggest smile in return, completely speechless. This was all good news, and though it didn't top the news about his memories, it was a very close second. She could accept his reasoning for wanting to wait and tell her all at once. This was a memorable place for the both of them and it really was a fitting setting for the occasion. "I really forgive you now." she beamed giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Stunned Jun-pyo lifted his hand to rest on his cheek where her lips had brushed against his skin. Recently it hadn't been common for her to initiate any kind of pda between them, even though they were technically alone and it was entirely understandable as to why. Her gesture still caught him off guard and he wondered how he ever managed to get so lucky in love. "Can I ask something of you then, something for us to look forward to after you get back?" He stuttered nervously, hands shaking a little. Too happy in her own thoughts of what the future holds Jan-di nodded with a cheerful hum as she watched him squirm in place not thinking anything of it. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself Jun-pyo reached into his pocket fingers tracing the edge of the box he was holding onto. His mind was racing and he suddenly wondered if it was too soon, if this was the right time.

Casting out all thoughts of doubt and caution he pulled the small black box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee, opening it slowly and presenting the ring to Jan-di he paused for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "Geum Jan-di. From the beginning I knew that there was no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. Even the universe has proven that no matter what challenges come, we always find our way back to each other eventually...So will... Will you marry me?" If Jan-di was surprised she didn't look it at all. Here he was with his heart drumming in his chest and she just stood there, so calmly with a contagious smile on her face. She looked at him in a way that made it feel like she was starring at his soul. It only took hearing her soft reply for all his nervousness to melt away. Everything fell away and as fireworks lit up the night sky he stood, pulling her into a kiss.

11111111111111111111111111

"Darn you! Wake UP!" Ja-kyung hissed as she swung a pillow at a sleeping Jan-di. Groggily lifting her head up while trying to block Ja-kyung's savage blows Jan-di yawned loudly. "What's with the wake up call?" She groaned stretching her arms out as she sat upright in bed. "WHAT'S WITH THE WAKE UP CALL, WHAT'S WITH THE WAKE UP CALL YOU SAY!" Ja-kyung screamed shaking Jan-di violently. "Lee Ja-kyung, don't you think you're a little too worked up right now?" Min-seo asked quietly placing a hand on Ja-kyung's shoulder, sighing Ja-kyung crossed her arms and flipped her hair over her shoulder grumbling under her breath.

"What she means, is that you're getting married... Today." Min-seo said simply casting a worried glance at her friend who was pouting in the corner. With wide, horror filled eyes Jan-di scrambled out of bed and grasped the alarm clock that was sitting on her night stand. Dread overcame her as she read the time, 10:00 AM. "I can't believe I over slept!" Jan-di screeched flopping back down on her bed with a moan covering her face with her hands. "It's okay I got everything covered." Ga-eul said entering the room with a tray of coffees. "First, caffeine, heaven forbid we take Ja-kyung out in public under caffeinated." Still pouting Ja-kyung took the cup from Ga-eul and mumbled a form of thanks.

"You're a life saver." Jan-di complimented shooting up out of bed.

"That's why I'm maid of honor. Now, get in the shower. Since I figured you'd over sleep after the night we had last night I arranged for the stylist to meet us here. Save time on traveling, makeup will also be done here. Dresses will be delivered to the venue in 3 hours and then we'll meet the photographer in 4 hours. Ceremony starts at 5 Pm sharp. After the ceremony you and Jun-pyo will do your personal pictures before joining everyone at the secondary location for the reception. Cake cutting is at 7, your flight leaves at 10. You'll need to be at the airport by 9. I have your bags packed, they'll be dropped off before you arrive at the airport."

Hugging Ga-eul real quick and downing the rest of her coffee Jan-di jumped into the shower not wanting to invoke the wrath of her friends anymore than she already has. In a flash she was out of the shower and sitting in her living room getting her hair tugged on from every angle. She didn't understand why anyone needed that much hairspray but she was biting her tongue and waiting for it to be over. The make up was worse, she never wore makeup heavily and had to argue with the artist when she started getting too bold for Jan-di's taste. Her mind kept spinning as each passing minute dawned on her. This was really happening, she was finally getting married to Jun-pyo. Time had passed by so quickly she wasn't even sure where it went, it felt like she was leaving for her tour yesterday when it's been months since she returned from the states. Eventually the hardest parts were over with, slipping on a simple dress she followed her friends to the limo that was taking them to the venue.

The drive wasn't far, though it had taken them forever to find the right venue for the event. Jan-di wanted something simple while Jun-pyo's mother wanted something traditional and extravagant. They were able to settle on a garden located on the outskirts of the city. As they arrived Jan-di felt her stomach knot and she wondered if this was real. She was really going to get married here. "The photographer is waiting, let's not keep him waiting." Ga-eul stated opening the door for Jan-di. Trying to breath through the butterflies she felt as her stomach flipped. Earning herself a stern look from Ga-eul Jan-di obliged and followed everyone to the room where she would put on her dress. It was a simple white dress. Nothing too flashy but enough to appease her friends and Jun-pyo's family. Trailing her fingers up and down the soft fabric Jan-di let out a sigh. This day had snuck up on her so quickly and she wondered how the married life would change their relationship. She liked how they were now, she didn't want things to change. But she wanted everyone to know he belonged to her at the same time.

"It's a beautiful dress, for a beautiful girl." Turning Jan-di gasped at the sight of Kang Hee-soo standing behind her. She hadn't expected to see Jun-pyo's mother before the ceremony. Given their relationship now is better than it ever was previously, she still continued to be taken by surprise by the woman who tried so hard to prevent this day from ever being possible back when they were in high school. "Thank you," Jan-di mumbled quietly unsure of what else to say. Taking a hint her friends quietly slipped out with their dresses in hand, giving Jan-di and her future mother in law some time to themselves. "Your mother would be so proud, if she were here. I know she can't be though.. So I wanted to give you something, think of it as something from both of us." Nodding Jan-di watched as Kang Hee-soo removed the hairpiece her stylist had chosen and replaced it with one of her own.

"I had this made for you, in memory of your mother." The piece was beautiful, it was made of true alexandrite. Her mother's second birthstone. Unable to form words to express her thanks Jan-di did something she never expected she'd do. She embraced Kang Hee-soo with tears in her eyes, It was the only form of thanks she could express at the moment. Understanding, Kang Hee-soo hugged her back eventually breaking her hold the older woman leaned back and wiped the tears from Jan-di's face. "Now, let's not ruin your makeup. I'll help you get your dress on." She said eagerly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"There's so many people here." Min-seo whispered peeking around the corner to look at the guests that were seated waiting for the ceremony to being. "Of course there is, It's Jan-di and Jun-pyo's wedding. It's the wedding of the century for these people." Ga-eul said calmly as she moved Min-seo out of the way so that she could take a look. There were in fact a lot of guests. More than there were at her own wedding. Spotting Jun-pyo Ga-eul waved at him, followed by a thumbs up and a wink before disappearing around the corner to grab Jan-di.

Jun-pyo smiled in response to Ga-eul's display but it faded quickly as he continued to stand in place up at the alter, nervous. "Bro, she said yes. That's the hard part. You don't need to look so scared." Woo-bin whispered past Ji-hoo and Yi-Jung. The two friends glared back at Woo-bin silencing any other ill comments he had to offer. "Don't listen to him," Yi-Jung said elbowing Woo-bin in the ribs. "He's just an idiot."

"They're both idiots." Ji-hoo stated rolling his eyes at his two friends. "It's fine to be nervous right now. Once you get a look at Jan-di you'll forget about being nervous anyways." Nodding in agreement with Ji-hoo Jun-pyo straightened himself as the last of the guests sat down and the music started. He never imagined that he'd find himself doing this again. At least, when Jan-di first left him he swore that he'd never get married. Of course, after getting back together he changed his mind almost instantly. Still, it felt strange to be standing up here waiting on his bride, like he did before only this time he was definitely willing. Even so… It was an odd sensation and it didn't hep his nerves one bit.

Torn away from his thoughts he caught a glimpse of Jan-di as she turned the corner to walk down the isle. All the guests were standing many now, waiting. His expression must have given him away because as soon as he locked eyes with her, everyone turned their heads to see if they could spot her as well. She looked like a goddess, even in her "simple dress" as she liked to say when discussing the wedding preparations. Simple was the most unfair definition she could use to explain the way she looked right now, talking towards him. She was absolutely stunning.

"Remember to breathe," he heard Ji-hoo whisper casually "We don't need the groom fainting," With a playful smile Jun-pyo leaned towards Ji-hoo "Good thing you're a doctor." he whispered back smirking at his friends stern look. He had no intention of doing some as embarrassing as fainting. Still, it was fun to tease Ji-hoo a little. He's become even more serious since graduating school and taking over his grandfathers clinic. As the music began to fade Jun-pyo stepped forward to take Jan-di's hand, smiling widely. It was moments like this Jun-pyo was thankful that the priest would tell him what to say and he didn't need to remember his lines. Being a business man one would think that he would well versed in situations that called for the use of his memory. Standing before her here, his brain decided to dump everything and he was certain he'd stumble over trying to say his own name if he had to think for himself.

Jan-di never took her eyes off of him and as the priest went on with his speech he mouthed "I love you." Which made her smile even bigger than she already was, if at all possible. "And now, you may kiss the bride." Without hesitation Jun-pyo pulled Jan-di to him and crashed their lips together. Everyone cheered in the background but the noise slowly faded out as they continued to kiss. Breaking apart Jun-pyo placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hand lightly he turned to face their audience, with his wife. Just the thought made him smile like a child. This was the beginning of a new adventure for them and no matter what the future holds he knows that with her by his side he could overcome anything..

111111111111111111

Thanks for sticking it out with me!!!!! I've decided that after my next story I'm going to continue this one. Our favorite couple might navigate the waters of parenthood, or maybe not. Haven't decided. I leave tomorrow so I'll be super busy till the middle to end of the month and hopefully will start my next story when I return. If you haven't already read the fanfic wild child by Zurna please check it out and if you enjoy the story as I do please leave some encouragement for the author! You've all been so great and encouraging to me through this whole stumbling block of a story I'd love for that encouragement and enthusiasm for Jan-di and Jun-pyo to be shared.

Thank you all for everything, I appreciate all of you and all of the feedback I've received.


End file.
